Chuck vs The Sibyl
by Ronnie1958
Summary: Chuck and Sarah survive the Toy Maker's fiery end but discover a plot by Autur Novokov against the heads of state at an upcoming NATO ceremony scheduled for the following week. With little time, the team races to thwart the scheme. In addition, Sarah searches for Razib's missing mother and she meets a former colleague, who Chuck immediately dislikes.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Chuck

Chuck was running frantically down the dark hallway looking for Sarah. He thought it was safe to assume that she would have had to take the same path he took so all he needed to do was to backtrack in order to find her. He had to find her and get her out in time but in the dark he kept running into pillars and tripping over things. At one point he heard a moaning sound from the floor, it was the man he had knock out before coming round.

"Sorry buddy again," said Chuck as he punched the man knocking him out then he continued his search. Somewhere ahead in the darkness he heard another set of footsteps running towards him. They sounded light like Sarah's, his heart raced maybe he had found her.

"Sarah, Sarah is that you," he yelled he didn't care at that point. He wasn't looking for safety he was looking for her, for Sarah. But instead the boy ran up to him.

"Razib, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be outside with the rest. It's not safe here."

"I came for you and my angel, we have to go this place is going to explode."

"I know, your angel, Sarah? The woman with blond hair?"

"Yes, we have to find her and go."

"I'll find her you need to leave," but Razib wouldn't budge and Chuck knew he didn't have time to argue so they continued searching together, Razib by his side, at least the boy knew how to navigate the hallways in the dark. However, at one point they tripped over four guards who had been shot.

"Razib wait! These men have been shot and unless Tazi's men are killing each other Sarah had to have done this which means she's behind us. We're headed in the wrong direction but how can that be, we should've passed her on the way here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah was one floor down making her way in the dark. This floor had more turns in it and before long she felt she was headed in the wrong direction. As she was getting her bearings a squad of men came up on her and began opening fire. She returned but was forced to retreat back the way she came.

"After her," one of the men yell as they opened up with automatic fire. The darkness was peppered with specks of light from muzzle blasts and tracer rounds.

"We can't let her escape," yell another followed by another volley.

"Crap," she said not seeing any cover she ran back down the passageway as a hail of bullets flew pass her. Luckily for her there was a sharp turn and once around it the rounds landed in the wall as she tried to make good her escape. But just when she thought she had made it she ran into another patrol ahead of her now she was trapped, boxed in on both sides with nowhere to go and only a half a clip left. She did the only thing she could do she switched off her light and hunker down letting them get close to her so she could use her knives too. This kitty had claws.

She was trying to clear her head but images of Chuck kept flooding back. Anniversaries that they wouldn't be able to celebrate and other children they never would have. She thought of Sam. She never would hear her call her mom. She would never be able to take her to soccer practise, see her off to the prom. Staying up late waiting for her to come home from her first date and share hot chocolate to talk about it. None of this she would get to do because she was a spy whose luck had run out but she wasn't dead yet and she was pissed, pissed at the world and mostly at herself. Now she needed to channel her anger into one massive flash.

"Guys you don't know it but you've poked the wrong bear this time," she said to herself. Sarah braced herself against the wall readying for action.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Razib where search above when they heard gunfire and ran back where they thought they heard it from. Chuck stumbled again on the same bodies as before that was when he realized the gunfire was coming from the floor below. He looked around frantically as he heard more shoots and screams coming from below. He searched the dead men and found percussion grenades. Holding them in his hand he flashed.

"Razib, quick take their boots off and remove their shoe laces but make it fast." The shooting was still going on below and he had to get to her. He stripped their boots off and yanked out the laces making four long chords then he dragged the bodies to four points on the floor and put a grenade under each body with one end of the lace tied to the pin. Chuck saw the boy's face he thought he had gone mad.

"Razib, by putting the grenades under the bodies the force of the blast will be driven downwards into the floor. Come here and stand next to me. Going down!" yelled Chuck, as he shielded Razib's body with his own and yanked the laces that pulled out the pins at the same time.

Sarah was cornered, wounded and out of ammo as the Toy Maker's men advanced on her. She couldn't see anyway out anymore when there was a loud explosion overhead. Her attackers stopped and looked up in time to see the whole ceiling cave in onto of them. Sarah coughed and fanned the dust trying to see what had happened when out of the smoke and haze came two dusty figures, Chuck and Razib.

"Sweetie you came," said Sarah as he hugged her.

"Always Love, you're hurt," said Chuck as he felt her warm blood on his hand. Sarah saw fear in his eyes and worry.

"It's nothing just a scratch," she said but Chuck knew better. She pulled him into her and kissed him. "What matters is you're here with me."

"Mister, we've got to go," yelled Razib, as he pulled on Chuck.

"You're right," said Chuck. He grabbed Sarah up in his arms. "Razib, we're not going to be able to make it out in time. Is there a kitchen with a walk-in freezer or something like that nearby?"

"Follow me, there's a private kitchen for Mr. Omar this way." Chuck carried Sarah and ran down the hallway behind Razib into a private pantry and through the dim light he saw what he was looking for.

"Open the door Razib for me," yelled Chuck. The door slammed shut behind them by the force of a loud blast that shook the whole building. Chuck pulled Razib close to Sarah as he tried to shield both with his body as things from the shelves around them came tumbling down. The whole room shook as if there had been an earthquake but soon everything went silent, deadly silent. Chuck tried the door but it was hot telling him there was a raging fire on the other side. The one good thing about the fire was that it raised the temperature inside making it tolerable.

"Razib, Razib where are you?" yelled Chuck in the dark then out of the darkness came the boy carrying two large battery powered lamps that lit the room.

"Thanks we owe you," said Chuck. Then he turned his attention back to Sarah and slowly removed her blood stained vest. She saw that same look as before a mix of fear and concern.

"I was supposed to be rescuing you," said Sarah as she tried to caress his face but cringed in pain.

"Sush, stay still and let me take care of you," said Chuck as he lifted up her blouse.

"I bet you never thought you'd be taking off my clothes like this," she said laughing. "Ugh, now I see what you mean about it hurting when you laugh."

"The bullet is still inside. Looks like it went in the side of your vest."

"It was a ricochet off the wall. You know just when you think you're safe that's when it gets you."

"Like you got me," said Chuck as he kissed her. "Listen there isn't much I can do for you here."

"Chuck, Sweetie, you're going to have to take it out. You're going to have to remove the bullet."

"What? No, I can't."

"Yes you can, just like you did with Casey. Listen it has to come out before sepsis sets in or it moves causing a hemorrhage. We're trapped in here and no one knows where we are. I'm guessing from the sound of that explosion the whole compound is gone which means it can be days before anyone comes looking."

"First things first, Razib is there another way out," asked Chuck.

"Over there is a supply tunnel," Razib pointed to the back.

"Love," said Chuck as he ripped off his shirt and made it into a badge then put it over her wound. "Hold this in place until I get back," he said placing her hand gentle over it. "Razib, stay here with our angel I'll be right back."

Razib nodded then sat down next to Sarah and smiled at her. She smiled back then caressed his face. She could see wonder in his eyes along with care and love.

"Why do you call me your angel? I don't know you and I haven't done anything for you."

"You remind me of my mother that is, what I remember of her. She had blond hair too and had a voice like yours or that's the way I remember her."

"How old are you?" asked Sarah the way he talked in the dark he could've passed for a man.

"I'll be ten next month I think. I really don't know when I was born it's just a day I picked to celebrate like the people I served. Everyone had a day so I picked my own. I know it sounds stupid."

"No, no it doesn't. Razib, I'm sorry," said Sarah.

"Sorry for what you didn't do anything this is my destiny. This was set before I was born the same as yours and that man."

"That man is Chuck my husband and the love of my life. We have a little girl, Sam waiting for us back home and I intend to get back to her."

"Sam is a funny name for a girl."

"Yes it is. If you want, can you please tell me more about what you remember about your mother," said Sarah as she cringed when a new wave of pain hit. Her golden hour was almost over and she could start to feel the pain increasing.

Chuck found the door that Razib had indicated but it had an electronic locking mechanism that had been fried by the EMP.

"Crap, crap, carp," Chuck said as he repeatedly kicked it then tried to control himself.

"Come on Chuck," he said to himself, "breath in, breath out." He had to think of Sarah and had to take care of her. She couldn't see him like this. He looked through the boxes and things, until he gathered what he needed a bottle of pure alcohol ninety proof, a bottle of fruit juice, a paring knife, a pair of cooking thongs and duct tape. Then he went back to them.

"How are you doing?" asked Chuck. He didn't like the way she looked. She was pale and cold. He took her pulse it was accelerated. He worried that she might pass out at any moment.

"I'm doing fine. Chuck, I told Razib that we'd find his mother. You have to promise me you'll find her for me if, well-"

"I don't want to hear that kind of talk from you. You're going to be alright even if I have to dig us out barehanded." Chuck mixed a little of the pure alcohol with the fruit juice and had her drink it. "I want you to drink this," he told her.

"Is this one of your new cocktail recipes? I've got the perfect name for it, 'a shot in the dark'."

"Yeah, drink up this will help you with the pain."

"Reminds me of shōchū but with a kick, Zondra and I drank shots in Hokkaido after a mission. Not bad actually but wow does it go to your head."

"Good now just lie down flat," said Chuck as he gently removed her hand and badge."

"Razib, I need you to pour this into her wound as I hold her down. Love, it's going to hurt. Scream as loud as you want, are you ready?"

"It has to be done," Sarah said as she grabbed hold of his arms. Her screams echoed in the freezer as Razib poured the alcohol flushing out her wound.

"Razib, trade places with me," said Chuck. He poured the rest of the alcohol over the knife and thongs. In a few minutes he removed the bullet but he had nothing to make sutures with so he closed the wound as best he could duct taping his shirt over it. After the operation he let her rest but monitored her he didn't want her to slip into a coma. She had lost a lot of blood and her breathing was shallow. He knew they couldn't wait around to be found. He needed a plan to get them out but the door they came in through was still hot and the other was lock. He had to find some way out or something to use to get them out. He had a computer in his head that his father had built to help people now he needed it to help him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Topside Colonel Casey was working with the MEU Commander. Together they had secured the area and at least for a little while they owned this square of desolate mountain top. But already powers back in DC were haggling with foreign governments over jurisdiction and threats were flying back and forth to take the question to the UN Security Council as it seemed the African Union was about to go toe to toe with NATO.

"Colonel Casey, I've got a call for you in the Communications tent," said a young Marine who saluted him.

"Son put your hand down," barked Casey, "You know we don't salute in the field. Take me to the comm tent."

"Right this way sir," said the Marine as he lifted the flap for the Colonel. Inside he found General Beckman on the monitor waiting for him.

"General, nothing has really changed here the MEU Commander and I have a plan for searching the site we just need the fires to die down a little more so we can get teams in. Already we're working the perimeter in silvers. "

"Whatever you do you need to do soon I'm getting static from the State Department about us violating the sovereign territory of a foreign state."

"What do they have to say about harboring a known terrorist? Do they have anything to say about that?" said Casey.

"The Moroccans are denying the Toy Maker was ever there and since he blew himself up we can't prove it and with Yasmin Tazi's dead they want the site."

"What about the plot against NATO in Naples that Tazi mentioned? We need to investigate to find out more about that?"

"Listen Colonel, you're preaching to the choir and between us I'd let you plant a flag there but I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to fight off the wolves. How is the rest of your team holding up?"

"Agent Bartowski, Mary stayed to help with the recovery and frankly it's all I can do to keep her from suiting up and going in. The rest, I sent back to Gibraltar. I'm coordinating efforts with the MEU and our people on the ground. Thanks for sending Lieutenant Nash he's working out quite well and has been of immense service."

"Colonel, I hate to say this but just keep in mind there may not be anything to recover. Do you want me to talk to Mary?"

"No we're not there yet, but thanks General."

"Very well. Beckman out."

John had just walked out of the Communications tent trying to figure out what to say to Mary. How to prepare her for what he hoped would not have to be said but it was looking minute after minute the truth when he heard his name called.

"Colonel Casey can I see you in the command tent," yelled the MEU CO. Casey ran over hoping that this might be the break he was looking for. He needed something it couldn't all be rain.

"What is it?" asked Casey as he walked in.

"I'll let your guy explain," said the CO, "go ahead son."

"Well Sir, I've been studying the satellite images since the incident occurred and I've been to the crater's edge to compare them."

"And have you discovered something?"

"Well the compound had at least four levels below with a maze of interconnecting tunnels the question that came to me was how did they get air down to the lower levels. So I expanded the satellite image and looked for ventilation shafts and this is what I found. There are hidden tunnels here, here and here," said Rick as he marked them on the map. Casey face lit up and gave Rick hard slapped on the back.

"I think you've earned you pay check today. What are we waiting on?"

"Nothing," replied the CO, "I've already sent a search and rescue squad over to investigate and map out where they lead. We should know something soon. The only thing we can do now is wait but you might want to tell Agent Bartowski."

"Not until we're sure. If she finds out about those rabbit holes I won't be able to keep her out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back down below Chuck was sitting next to Sarah and Razib. Chuck didn't like the way Sarah was acting, she seemed lethargic and she felt hot to the touch. Something had to be done and it was up to him to do it. He couldn't help but feel he was letting her down.

"Come on intersect," he screamed as he banged his hands against his head. "Come on flash, flash, I need a plan damn it!"

"Hey, don't hurt yourself," said Sarah. "at least the air is fresh in here with all this stuff around us going bad."

"You're right, you're a genius love, my beautiful genius," said Chuck as he kissed her on the forehead then jumped up and frenetically started scouring around the floor tossing boxes and things out of his way until he found what he was looking for. Sarah tried to get up to see what he was doing but he pushed her back down. "Lie still we'll be out soon I promise."

"What is it," asked Sarah feeling light headed she felt as if the room were spin around and she fought to stay conscious.

"Aluminum powder."

"Aluminum powder?" she felt too weak to think. "What for?"


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

Chuck became frenetic Sarah worried that the stress of their situation had gotten to him or maybe his governor was malfunctioning but she was in no condition to do anything other than observe and worry. But Chuck was a man on fire. He had a mission, his mission was to rescue Sarah at whatever cost and now he had a plan.

"Aluminum Powder," Chuck explained, "it's a natural odor reducer, a common ingredient in deodorants. We're lucky Omar hasn't read any recent studies that show it can cause cancer. Razib take this knife and help me scrab off rust. I need plenty of iron oxide, Love hold on this is going to work." He caught Sarah's concerned look. "Don't worry I know what I sound like I'm not going crazy I'm going to get us out. When I'm done with this we'll be able to use it to get out of here, trust me."

After Chuck mixed the ingredients he took his roll of duct tape and peeled off long sections carefully pouring the powder out in a row then rolling it up. He then taped the rolls around the door.

"Good, now I need a detonator," said Chuck as Sarah and Razib watched him work frantically.

"Sweetie slow down and rest."

"I can rest when I've got you out of here."

"Is he some sort of magician, like Jafar?" asked Razib.

"He's a man in love," said Sarah in a thin voice.

"In love with you. I promised you I'd move heaven and earth well it's about time I showed you," said Chuck as he took hold of her face in his hands then kissed her on the forehead. She was burning up with fever. He took one of Sarah's maglites and removed the bulb. Then in the debris he found a DVD player that someone had left there. He carefully pried it open with his knife and removed the laser diode then he put it in the flashlight making a handheld laser pointer.

"Here goes nothing; keep your fingers crossed," he said, "Lord, please let there be enough juice left in the batteries." He pointed the beam at the rolls of thermite and in a few seconds it ignited making a bright white light as it flashed. The light was so bright he had to cover his eyes and his face felt warm as a ring of fire erupted around the door frame causing metal to melt. Chuck grabbed a piece of piping and got it in behind the door. He began pushing and prying until slowly he felt it give. He put even more back into it as he tried to get better leverage. His sore ribs felt like each one of them wanted to pop but finally the door gave way and dropped inside making a loud thud as it hit the ground.

"Razib grab a lamp," yelled Chuck as he picked Sarah up trying to be as gentle as he could then the race was on.

"You made it," she said as she caressed his face then slowly closed her eyes passing out in his arms.

"No, no, not now," he said. "Let's go now!" Razib and Chuck ran through the tunnel with Sarah in his arms. Chuck had but one aim to get Sarah to safety and he wasn't going to stop for anyone or anything. Half way up the tunnel they met the search and rescue squad looking for them.

"halt and identify," he heard one of the men yell but he had no intention of stopping. If they wanted him to stop they'd have to shoot him.

"Out of my way," screamed Chuck. "Where's your Medic?" 

"Doc's topside," said a young Corporal. "Let us help you."

"There's no time," said Chuck as he continued to run. He wasn't going to let anyone take her from him not even death. His lungs felt like they wanted to burst, his side was screaming but he wasn't going to stop. He just kept running. The light burned and hurt his eyes as he broke surface. Everything seemed to move in slow motion.

On the surface the other Marines were waiting, already warned by the rescue team. They all came running to Chuck but he had to get Sarah to a doctor, she needed help was all he could think. One of them grabbed him but he shook him off. At some point he dropped to his knees but he couldn't feel the ground under him. People were yelling at him he could tell they were saying something their mouths were moving but he couldn't understand what they were saying.

One of the Marines took Sarah from his arms and laid her on the ground in front of him. He watched the man do a quick field exam then others came to take her away. He fought to get up and go after her but his legs gave out and he fell face first in the sand. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was Razib smiling at him giving him a thumbs up.

"Where did you learn that?" asked Chuck as he reached out to Razib then nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary was standing where she had been standing since the explosion, on the crater's rim staring down into the fiery abyss. It would take days for all the fuel to burn out, before they could get teams down in the bottom and even then they'd need proximity suits for a long time after that. This had been Omar's plan all along to make sure nothing was left, not a shred of DNA to test, oblivion. She just hoped that he had a similar greeting in the next life.

"Mary, Mary" she heard her name called that brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up and Casey was standing next to her.

"They found them and they've been medevac'd to the Bataan."

"When, where, how are they?"

"A little while ago, Rick found access tunnels and how are they I don't know exactly. I was told Sarah's had a GSW to the side and Chuck is under observation but that's all I know."

"I need to get to them."

"We need to get to them, I've got a bird coming in for us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck opened his eyes, things came into focus slowly. His head hurt and his eyes burned almost every muscle in his body ached but he had to get up. But as he tried to, he felt a large hand on his chest pushing him back down. He wanted to fight but he just didn't have the strength.

"Not so quick Agent Carmichael you need to take it slow. First of all let me have a look at you," said a Navy Officer standing over him in a white smock with stethoscope wrapped around his neck as he shined a light in Chuck's eyes.

"Get that out of my face. Doc, how's Sarah? The agent that was with me how is she?" said Chuck as he fought again to get up.

"I told you to stay down. You've got superficial burns over your hands and arms plus flash burns around your eyes. What were you doing down there, messing around with a welder's torch?"

"No, thermite."

"That will do it. You're lucky your burns aren't worse. Also you've aggravated a previous condition, didn't anyone tell you that you had two fractured ribs? "

"That's all fine but how is Agent Bartowski, Sarah, my wife? Listen Doc you want me to stay still if I don't get an answer out of you soon you're going to need to get back up because I'm coming out of this bed."

"She's fine, see for yourself," he said as he pulled the curtain back between beds. Chuck saw her unconscious in the bed next to his. She had an IV in with a saline drip and a bag blood. "We're treating her for hypovolemia and dehydration. Did you operate on her?"

"Yes, the bullet was still lodge in and well-"

"You did a remarkably good job and probably saved her life. Are you trying to take work from me? There was a small infection but we were able to take care of it with antibiotics. She's resting now but should be fine once her GSW heals

"That brings us now to your little friend, the boy."

"You mean Razib."

"Is that his name? No one could communicate with him. I looked him over and treated him for dehydration then the Skipper decided to send him home. He's on the flight deck now waiting for the next available bird to take him back."

"Home! No," yelled Chuck. This time he got himself up before the doc could stop him, yanking out his IV on the way and pushing pass the doc running for the flight deck. The doctor was surprise and dazed at Chuck's strength and behavior but it took him only a few minutes before he gave chase. Chuck ran up ladder after ladder in his hospital gown the back flapping in the breeze but modesty wasn't going to stop him. He ran out on the flight deck as they were off loading the bird and getting ready to take on passengers for the return trip.

"Stop," yell Chuck as he saw Razib standing in line looking scared. The boy's eyes lit up when he saw Chuck coming for him and he broke away from his guards to run for him. Chuck grabbed hold of Razib then faced off with the two Marines from his security detail.

"Back off," said Chuck, "this kid's with me and if anyone has any questions they can take it up with my boss. This is national security."

"National security or not, you're coming back to sickbay with me," said the doctor trying to catch his breath.

"Chuck, I dig the new duds," said Casey. Both his mother and Casey had come in on the copter that they were trying to send Razib back out on.

"Mom, Casey, Razib has to stay with us he might know something useful about Omar's bomb or the NATO plot." Suddenly the deck began to spin and he felt dizzy.

"Listen you need to go back to sickbay. You're still suffering from fatigue and dehydration and the longer you stay upright the longer it's going to take for you to get better."

"Okay Doc but the boy comes with me," said Chuck then he turned to Razib, "Come with me and stay by my side," Chuck said in Berber.

Mary and Casey followed the Doctor, Chuck and Razib back down to sickbay. Now Chuck realized what parts were visible and he felt more than a little embarrassed climbing down the ladder being exposed to God and country.

"That was a neat trick back there in the compound with the thermite. What did you flash on to get that one?"

"Nothing Casey, seven years of MacGyver and the first season of Breaking Bad who says you can't learn anything from TV well maybe not from NBC."

Razib and Casey helped Chuck back up in his bed and the doctor set a large pitcher of water next to him.

"I'm coming back in an hour and I want to see that empty then I'm going to give you another one and one after that. If you don't drink them I'll put the IV back in. The next time I even think your heading for the door I'm going to give you a sedative and that will end that. Am I clear?"

"Yes Doc," said Chuck.

"Sweetie, are you being a difficult patient again," said Sarah now awake lying in her bed. "Doctor you have to forgive my husband he has trouble following orders."

"I don't know if I'd call myself a difficult patient," said Chuck.

"I think the Doctor would," said Casey.

"I love you," said Chuck as he reached over at Sarah but their beds were too far apart.

"I love you too," she said but it was difficult for her to move with the IVs.

"You two scared me," said Mary, "and I don't scare easy. Well, what matters is you're both here and safe now. I'll call the gang in a bit to tell them you two are okay. Ellie and Emma were really worried."

"When you call let me talk with them," said Sarah as she caught a disapproving look from the Doctor. As they were talking they heard a familiar voice and when the curtain parted Rick was there.

"Wow Rick, you look different in uniform," said Sarah.

"Yeah yours actually fits, Casey's a little tight," said Chuck.

"I heard that the pesky things shrink when you don't wear them. How would you know how they ought to fit anyway? The closest you've come to seeing a man in uniform is on the outside of a Cracker Jack's box."

"It wouldn't be a few too many hot pockets, and living the dream, would it Casey?"

"How would you like it if I make you eat your glass then punch you in the stomach, give a whole new meaning to your shard-onny."

"Funny Casey, sarcasm I was missing that, but I think we're making progress on those bottled up feelings inside."

"Sir, I came here also to bring you this folder," said Rick as he handed it to him. "These are photos that we took from inside the access tunnels leading into the Toy Maker's compound." Casey took the folder and began to thumb through them and grunted on each picture. Chuck was curious and his curiosity got worse with each photo Casey grunted on until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Casey, why don't you let the intersect have a look at those, I might be able to flash on something important?"

"Now you know what it's like to be the fat kid that always gets picked last."

"John come on," said Chuck as he caught the doctor looking at him from the corner of his eye. "Look doc, I've got to sit up to drink so I can just as well look at photos too?"

"I told you that you were a difficult patient," said Sarah.

"I haven't seen you drinking yet," said the doctor. During all this Razib was sitting quietly between them then after the doctor mention that Chuck should drink he got up and poured Chuck a glass of water and handed it to him smiling. Chuck looked at Razib then at the glass of water.

"You understand English, don't you?" said Chuck in Berber. Razib nodded back.

"He heard his mother speak it when he was little," said Sarah in Berber.

"Nerd code, grunted Casey.

"Chuck, Sarah is there something we need to know," asked Mary. She could tell there was something the three of them weren't telling.

"Sarah was reminding me that she promised Razib we'd help him find his mother which we will as soon as we get this NATO crisis settled.

"And you couldn't say that in English? Remember Chuck what I told you about fixing things? Some things, you just can't fix."

"But if you never try then you get nowhere," said Sarah, "Chuck taught me that."

"Chuck," grunted Casey, "here look at the photos and shut up."

"Thank you John for that inspirational – wow" said Chuck as he opened a folder and flashed on the first one. There were mysterious women in a circle underground. There was an oak seed that sprouted and became a tree. Its leaves fell off and on each leaf a prophecy was written. "Oh boy Casey, that case right there with the oak leaves we need it. The Sibyls were women believed to possess prophetic abilities in ancient Greece, The earliest Sibyls, prophesied at certain holy sites, under the divine influence of a deity, originally at Delphi and Pessinos. Later on a number of sibyls are said to have lived in Greece and Italy."

"What does that have to do with the oak leaves and us? Do you need your fortune told? I can get you a fortune cookie if you want?"

"No Casey, the Sybils prophecies were written down on oak leaves in the form of riddles or codes. A Lydian king once asked the Sybils if he would win a war and they told him, 'If you cross the river, a great empire will be destroyed.' The problem was, it was his own empire that was destroyed."

"How is this pertinent to us?"

"I think you'll find that Omar was using them to send coded messages to his buyers and Novokov in particular. One of the holy places that these women lived at was a series of caves close to Lake Avernus near Naples close to the site of the NATO meeting."

"Next time, cut to the chase and just give me the information without the history lesson."

"Where would the fun be in that?"

"I can think of quite a few things I'd like to do for fun but you would find painful."

"Request duly noted," said Chuck.

"Casey just missed you Sweetie," said Sarah. Casey grunted. "Razib," added Sarah, "I gave you my word and I always keep it."

"Okay everyone out," said the Doctor, "this is my sickbay and these two need their rest and they're not going to get it with all of you around. The boy can stay but the rest of the adults have to leave."

"Well I've got a phone call to make," said Mary. "Sarah a compromise I'll tell Emma you're all right and that you'll call her as soon as the mean doctor gives you permission."

"We've got work to do," said Casey. "Some of us have to work for a living not lay around all day. Come on Rick I need you to get back and secure that chest while I get up to Comms and call General Beckman. She'll want a full debriefing." With that the crowd left, leaving them alone with Razib.

"Razib, do you see the doctor anywhere?" asked Chuck.

"He just stepped out and there are two other men in uniform but they're in the office. What do you want me to do?"

"Good, keep an eye out for me," said Chuck as he got up and out of bed.

"You know you're not supposed to be doing that," said Sarah. Chuck just couldn't help himself sometimes. When he got an idea he had to see it through.

"Well back home we use the supply closet for things we weren't supposed to but we do it anyway," he said as he walked over to her bed and looked down on her. He brushed her hair back away from her face then caressed it. "My mom said we scared her, love you scared me when this is done I think it's time we get away for a while," he said as he kissed her.

"We get Razib taken care of and stop this attack on NATO then we go away the three of us."

"Piece of cake."

"Piece of cake."


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

Somewhere in an undisclosed location, deep in a dark subterranean lair, conspirators a man and a woman hold a heated secret meeting. The man is debriefing the woman about resent events and the possible consequences for their sinister scheme with an inevitable shocking conclusion.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you but the Toy Maker is gone. I got word a little while ago from a reliable source that said he killed himself before the CIA got to him. Some sort of suicide bomb, he took everyone in his compound with him. A bit of overkill if you ask me."

"How appropriate an ending for a man like him, think about it building things that go boom his whole life then to go out with a bang. I wouldn't say overkill as much as a last will and testament to his abilities. What about his daughter, Yasmin, what happened to her, don't tell me he blew her up too?"

"No, my informant told me that she was gunned down outside the compound by a sniper. Rather grisly, I was told fifty caliber close range in the head."

"I get the picture. Too bad she had promise for the organization. Do we have a next of kin to send flowers or a card to?"

"Now you're just being cruel, but it brings out the light in your evil little eyes," the man said as he caressed her face.

"Business before pleasure, are you still a go for our little surprise at the NATO change of installation?"

"Everything is in place the factory is up and running. The Toy Maker was able to send the codes and the surprise is in play. But there is one thing."

"What's that? We've come too far to fail now." She didn't like this habit he had of waiting until the end to drop the shoe. It was as annoying as it was predictable she should've seen it coming.

"It seems there were three survivors from the compound. Two of them were CIA agents that were involved in the raid."

"They shouldn't be any threat to us as long as the Toy Maker didn't talk and if he blew himself up that tells me he remained resolved to the cause to the end."

"True the ultimate sacrifice but there is one problem and that is the third survivor was Razib, the servant boy. He was the one that used to do all the errands for the Tazi family. I don't know if you remember him?"

"I think I do. What about him? He's only a boy."

"I have been told by a reliable source that the boy was taken away by the CIA for interrogation which means he knows something or they wouldn't have gone to all that trouble. Think about it the boy was everywhere no one paid him any attention. Just now you said you think you remembered him when I know for a fact he was at almost every one of our meetings. He was the boy that always brought the tea."

"Christ, you're right I remember him now."

"Razib could know our whole operation inside and out for all we know."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm not suggesting anything, the boy has to die and die soon."

"How do you want to handle this? I can make a few phone calls and see if the organization can handle it for us."

"No, I'll take care of it that would be unprofessional and send the wrong signals up the ladder. If they begin to doubt us we'll find ourselves replaced permanently. Besides, I didn't blow up three US embassies in Africa for nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While no one was looking Chuck and Razib pushed his bed nearer to Sarah's. He had Razib close the curtains then they made their attack. First he had Razib unlock the wheels then they had to push it over slowly and quietly just like moving live explosives.

"Sweetie, you're going to hurt yourself and the Doctor is going to get mad at you again."

"It's his constant state anyway and I'm fine. I'm only staying here because I want to be near you."

"I thought it was for the food," Sarah said then laughed. "Ooh, my side."

"Does it still hurt? Is there anything I can get you?"

"Just you," she said. "Hurry up or you'll get caught. I'm not going to lie I want you close to me too."

When Chuck finally completed his mission he could finally reach over and take her hand. Sarah saw Razib was looking around for a place to sit, he had been sitting between them but now he was displaced with nowhere to go.

"Razib, come and sit on my other side," said Sarah. Razib smiled as he brought his chair over and sat by her. He just got situated when they heard the doctor coming.

"Who closed these curtains," they heard the doctor ask one of the corpsman.

"I don't know sir I can find out," said the man as he opened them. The Doctor looked in and saw Chuck holding Sarah's hand.

"Never mind I've got an idea who did," said the Doctor as Chuck smiled at him like the cat who ate the canary. "Agent Carmichael I'm releasing you and giving you a fit for duty and you Agent Bartowski, I've been told to release you, but I'm placing you on light duty. This corpsman will remove your IVs. I have a set of coveralls being brought for the both of you. Colonel Casey and the other agent-"

"You mean my mother?" said Chuck interrupting and getting on the doctor's nerves again. "I just wanted to be clear is all."

"Right will be by in a little while to take you to see the Admiral. He wants a chat with you two. You can take the boy with you."

"Thanks Doc, we appreciate everything you've done for us," said Sarah trying to smooth over any ruffled feather.

"I do have one question, you wouldn't happen to know a Dr. Eleanor Bartowski the neurologist would you?

"She's my sister, why?"

"I've read all her papers and I have found her research in the field of neurology to be revolutionary if not visionary. I'd like to meet her someday."

"Well if you happen to be in Chicago, maybe if you catch a tour at Great Lakes we can introduce you, it would be our pleasure."

I'd like that I have a few ideas I'd like to discuss with her about memory loss in trauma patients."

"I'm sure she'd like to talk to you about it."

In a few minutes the corpsman had Sarah's IVs out and they delivered clean coveralls. Razib stepped out and pulled the curtain then stood guard outside. Chuck changed into his relatively fast then went to Sarah and helped her. He removed her gown but couldn't help but stare at the bandage that covered her wound.

"I'm sorry if it's going to scar," said Chuck. "I wish I could have gotten to you quicker none of this would've happened."

"Sweetie you came in time and as for the scar, Sweetie you've got a good collection. Just help me get my legs in then let me get my arms in and there we go. Chuck you saved my life," Sarah said as she kissed him.

"And you continually save mine by just being with me. I'm in your debt."

"And in my heart," she said as she kissed him.

"Yuck, I think I'm going to be sick," said Casey. "Come on you two the Admiral's waiting."

"Where's Razib?" asked Chuck as they both looked for him.

"Mary took him she speaks kid, 'ice cream'. There went to the galley to get some and before you ask I have one of the cooks getting a couple scoops of Rocky Road for you Sarah."

"John you surprise me sometimes," said Sarah, "Thanks."

"Yeah Casey, be careful or someone's going to discover that there really is a heart in there somewhere."

"Shut up and follow me."

They made their way through the ship climbing up into officer country then they went through staff offices and to the Admiral's stateroom.

"Listen Chuck, keep your answers short and don't ramble like you usually do. The Admiral is a busy man and he may not be as jovial as Beckman."

"Beckman, jovial I think your dictionary is different from mine."

"Just shut up and speak only when spoken to," said Casey as he knocked on the Admiral's door. Chuck looked at Sarah and she just shrugged her shoulders.

They walked in to find the Admiral with his Chief of Staff, the CO of the Bataan and Commander of the MEU looking over a 3D rendition of the bomb site with General Beckman on a Monitor next to them.

"Agents Bartowski," said the Admiral, "please come in and join us." The Admiral walked over and pulled out a chair for Sarah, "please sit down," he motioned to her. "So you're the guy who likes to hijack drones. My predecessor left a nice well not so nice folder on you during pass down."

"I can assure you Admiral it was an operational necessity."

"Can you tell us what happened here and most importantly did we get the SOB?" said the Admiral pointing at the site.

"General," said Chuck, "am I at liberty to speak?"

"Go ahead agent give us your brief on the Toy Maker." Chuck explained how he got into the compound with his mother posing as former Volkoff agents and his extraction plan for Morgan. He explained that things almost went south with Devon and that he stood at the Toy Maker's death bed but left out the KGB connection.

"That was when I discovered his suicide bomb and knew I had to get my team out. I left him dying on his bed and that's where he was when the place went up. If it hadn't been for the boy Razib we'd be dead too. General, Admiral I want the boy to stay with us I think he can give us some answers about the threat to NATO."

"General we need to put our team back together as soon as possible and get to work on this," said Sarah.

"I agree and I've been talking with the Admiral. He's going to provide logistical support."

"My copter is gearing up as we speak, we're going to the carrier then COD off for Rome. I'm going to drop you off where the rest of your team will meet you. I'm going on to Naples and prepare on my end for the ceremony."

"Admiral, do you have a schedule of events we can look at to get an idea where you'd be most vulnerable to attack."

"Sure, but as I was telling Diane, your General this is a security nightmare. The Italian Secret Service has laid claim to the overall security with Army CID and Navy NCIS laying claims to the rest."

"I've been trying to hash all this out," said the General, "that's why your group will being hosted in the embassy a joint security meeting. I've arranged that all the responsible parties be there. Chuck I'm sure with your radiant personality you can get them to all fall in line."

"Thank you for that vote of confidence General, I'll do my best."

"Moron, she was being facetious."

"Thank you John for that clarification and I'm sure you'll win them over with your sparkling personality."

"Gentleman back to the point."

"Right General I'd like to remind you that Sarah is still on light duty," said Chuck.

"No, I'm fine," she said giving him a cold stare.

"You've been shot and we have a daughter who needs her mother and I love you. Do you want me to go on?"

"Chuck's right Sarah, maybe you should sit this one out."

"General, I'm perfectly capable of handling myself in any situation."

"General, might I suggest that Sarah would be excellent in schmoozing the different players in our security briefing."

"An excellent idea Chuck, Sarah, do whatever it takes but we need those men to cooperate."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean with 'whatever it takes'?"

"Well Sweetie it was your idea," said Sarah as she got up and walked over to him then pulled him off to the side while the rest continued to talk.

"I suggested that because I love you and it seemed like something safe," said Chuck

"I know you did and maybe it is good that way I'll have time to start looking for Razib's mother. According to Razib his father was an illegal immigrant who came to Italy by boat and met his mother in Naples. When his father was deported he grabbed him and took him back to Morocco. I'm hoping I can find something in the police records that will help."

"Good idea, just don't over work yourself, please. I love you so much," said Chuck as he took her hands in his and kissed her.

"Agents Bartowski, if you don't mind joining the rest of the class," said General Beckman. "I think the Admiral was about to say something."

"Diane I don't presume to tell you how to run your office but I remember a young second lieutenant once and a dashing young CIA agent that everyone called the seduction master – the odd couple." Chuck snickered and Sarah elbowed him to stop.

"Thank you Robert for the stroll down memory lane but we've got work to do."

"Right, well my copter is ready for takeoff and if we can get to the carrier in time by evening I should have you in Rome, Ciampino where your people will be waiting. I've already had your Agent Bartowski and that boy gathered they're waiting for us in the bird."

In less than a half an hour they were in the air flying out over the Atlantic and up towards the straits. There they picked up the carrier battle group preparing to enter the Mediterranean. Once on deck on the Truman they were ushered over to an awaiting plane and were catapulted off on a COD then they were on their way to Rome. Ciampino is Rome's second airport and the base for most low cost air companies as well as the airport of choice for military flights both in and out of the capital.

"Agent Bartowski," said the Chief of Staff, "the Admiral asked me to give you this. It is a tentative schedule of events."

"Thanks," said Chuck as Sarah took the schedule. "Is there anything you can tell me that can help with my mission? I mean what is this ceremony about and why is it so important?"

"Well, it's NATO moving into the twenty-first century. We're closing down our operations in Bagnoli that's a town next to Naples. AFSouth, Allied Forces Southern Europe is being shut down and as you can see in the schedule there will be a flag lowing ceremony then the next day there will be a flag raising ceremony at the new JFC Joint Forces Command complex in Lago Patria a town a little further away from Naples. The new facilities are amazing, one of things I'm happy about is there are ten virtually wired conference rooms which means my job will get easier. What's not written in on the schedule is the President might be attending both ceremonies so you can imagine the pandemonium that this threat has caused. I've also asked the secret service to touch base with you for a briefing."

"I understand they need to be briefed apart because no one is supposed to know the President is attending until the last minute. Thanks this helps a lot."

"Don't mention it, we're all on the same team after all," said the Chief of Staff as he got up and went back to the Admiral.

Chuck looked over at Sarah who had the folder open reading over the schedule but holding her side at the same time. He noticed her cringing, watery-eyed in pain.

"Are you okay? You look like you're hurting."

"The force from the takeoff didn't do me any good, now my side is throbbing and I don't want to take pain medicine. I've seen too many people go down that road and get hook on that stuff." Chuck looked around then took out the Volkoff flask he had with him.

"Here drink this," he said as he handed it to her.

"What is it? Not that stuff you had me drink in the freezer I hope. Just give me a straw and point me to the gas tank it'd be the same."

"Just trust me and go ahead." She unscrewed the top then took whiff.

"Umh, this is single malt. Why did you make me drink that crap when you had this?"

"I needed something strong and would work faster besides it would've been a sin to waste it."

"Waste it! I'll make you pay for that."

"You will then how about now," he said as he kissed her. "You know I've been really bad so I think I've accumulated a backlog of debt that I need to pay."

"I think so too," she said as she kissed him back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a dark underground parking garage somewhere in Rome near the Tiber river two dark BMWs approach each other. They both exchange one honk each from their car horns. Then one car flashed it lights three times to the other and the second car answered with two flashes of its own. A man dressed in a dark suit and dark glasses got out of each car leaving their drivers with the engines running. One man signaled to the other to step over to the side out of sight.

"I got your word what have you got for me?"

"There's a C-2 Greyhound coming in from the Truman in a couple of hours with your target onboard. It will be landing at Ciampino"

"I might be able to set something up," said the man looking at his watch. "There could be a fiery crash on the GRA as they go into the city or we could simply plant an IED by the roadside."

"I like the out of the box thinking but no, I need you to tail them and report back to me if you find the boy alone. I can't afford for the agents to be killed yet. There's a meeting of security officials at the Embassy tomorrow and we'll be attending. I want to find out what arrangements have been made and get a heads up about what they know. I need a clean agent from you that no one would suspect to put on the detail. We can't afford them doing a background check and getting caught."

"I've got a person in mind, but they won't be cheap."

"I don't care what it costs just make it happen."

"But if we get the kid alone am I authorized to take the shot."

"If you can do it without collateral go ahead but after the meeting tomorrow the gloves come off and we don't care who's in the way. I mean within reason we don't want them getting scared. If they do they might cancel the ceremony and we don't want that."


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

A big gray bird descended for the sky and landed on the runaway a Ciampino–G. B. Pastine International Airport then taxied over to the military side where it offload Chuck and Sarah with rest of their team. The Admiral and his Chief escorted them through the terminal and to a waiting van.

"Well Agents, Colonel this is where we part company for now. I expect to see you soon in Naples and if you run into any road blocks come and see me or my Chief. There's too much at risk here and I'm not talking about careers. I could care less about that we've got men and women to protect."

"Roger that Admiral," said Casey as he saluted and both men saluted back.

"I'll just shake hands but I agree," said Chuck, "thanks again for the support." Chuck watched the two men walk back through the terminal and disappear.

"You really liked him," said Sarah.

"Yeah, he really cares about his people and you can tell he's sincere."

"I wouldn't let Beckman hear you say that," said Casey.

"I didn't say she wasn't, she just shows she cares in a different way, and let's leave it at that before I get myself in trouble."

"You know you're learning," said Sarah as she patted him on the cheek. "Over there's Morgan and Alex next to that van. Let's get going I think Razib needs a bed."

Razib was holding on to Sarah's hand his eyes were sagging but he was determined to stay awake but he was nodding off while standing up and continually catching himself before falling over.

"Hey guys just pile in," said Morgan as he hugged Chuck then Sarah.

"Little Buddy go easy on her," said Chuck as he pulled Morgan off.

"Oh sorry, I heard. How are you doing? Does it hurt? That was stupid of course it hurts but does it hurt a lot I mean."

"It's okay Morgan, I'm fine and this is Razib. He's our lifesaver." Razib looked out from behind Sarah half asleep at a strange short bearded man.

"Razib, my man, so how's it?" said Morgan as he tried to fist bump but Razib just gave a strange look up at Chuck and Sarah.

"I know he's like a camel without the hump but I swear he doesn't spit," said Chuck.

"At least not often," said Casey.

"Ha, ha very funny guys. What's up Big Guy," said Morgan as he opened his arms.

"Come any closer and you die the only person authorized to give me a hug is my daughter."

"Oh Dad," said Alex as she hugged him.

"Bartowksi and I'm taking about the couple, not a word either one of you-"

"Who us? No, mums the word, our lips are sealed, right babe?

"Well I wouldn't say sealed because then we couldn't be able to do this," said Sarah as she kissed Chuck.

"Yuck, I'm going to be sick," grunted Casey.

"Guys, can we get on the road, I've grandchildren to see and to hug."

Chuck noticed something in Sarah that came on all of a sudden like a realization that just hit her.

"What is it," he asked. "What's wrong and don't saw nothing?"

"What am I going to do with Sam, I won't be able hold her. Not like this not if I don't want to rip out my stitches."

"Don't worry, we'll work something," said Chuck. He realized that Sarah had deeper concerns than just not being able to hold Sam and he had to do his best to reassure her everything would be fine.

They hadn't cleared the airport parking lot when Razib fell fast asleep with his head against Sarah's shoulder. She looked at him and wondered when he first spoke his mother's name.

"I realize I'm the wrong person to tell you this but don't get too attached. He's not your son and when this is over something will have to be done with him but I promise one way or another he will be taken care of. I care for him too," said Chuck.

"I know but I can't help but wonder what it would be like if we had a boy but more than that I'm amazed at how much he remembers about his mother and how strong a bond he has to her. He really was only a baby when his father took him away but he remembers so much about her." Chuck could hear in between the lines.

"After the meeting tomorrow why don't you ask the Italian Secret Service guy to put you in touch with someone in their police offices? They should have a missing children's office. Razib isn't the only child to be taken by a parent."

"I plan on it," said Sarah as she caressed the boy's face.

"Hey guys there are clean clothes for you and the boy in the hotel that the Embassy got for us. The local CIA Station Chief will be coming by in an hour to take you two to meet the Ambassador."

"What about John and my mom?" Chuck didn't want Casey left out.

"They weren't mentioned but if you guys want to tag along I'm sure it will be okay."

"John, can you go for me," asked Sarah. "I feel a little tired and if I'm going to head up that meeting tomorrow I need to get some rest."

"Sure, I was beginning to feel like the fat kid again and Chuck I don't want to hear crap about my uniforms. Speaking of uniforms, Morgan have you been in touch with Lieutenant Nash?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to pick him up later this evening. Beckman is sending him to work with us while Sarah's down."

"Down, I'm not down maybe I'm not moving as fast as I was before but I'm not down. I need to talk to her."

"Love, don't freak out just because you're getting some well-deserved rest besides you have that other project to work on and this will give you the perfect opportunity to do that."

"Well we're almost there," said Morgan. "Get ready because everyone is excited to see you two. Oh and you too John." Casey grunted.

"Let me get in between you and Ellie before she rips your stitches out and then has to sew you up again," said Chuck as he reached over and caressed her face.

"I love you."

"And I love you," said Chuck as he leaned over Razib to kiss her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Observing the thirty yard rule was a black Mercedes SUV hanging back in traffic just far enough to keep a visual but not close enough to be noticed. Two men in dark suits were inside; one was driving while the other one was on the phone. The man used hands free to make it easier for both to talk with their boss.

"I've got them in sight. They're in a black Fiat passenger van with CD license plates coming from the Ciampino airport."

"Boss, I'm having trouble keeping up with the traffic I might have to move up closer."

"Do what you have to do just don't lose them and don't get caught following them but for God's sake don't rear end them."

"Okay we've turned off the GRA and we're heading into the city. It looks like they're headed for Piazza Barberini."

"Are they going to the American Embassy?"

"It looks like they're either headed that way, via Vittorio Vento will be coming up soon. It's going to be difficult to get at them with all the police patrols in this neighborhood.

"No, I don't want you to intercept just keep an eye on them and report back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The van pulled into the parking lot of a five star hotel located two blocks from the Embassy. It was already late evening and the streets were alive with pedestrians and merchants screaming and in the noise and confusion they couldn't tell if they weren't back in the medina. This feeling was reinforced by the sounds of motor scooters and car horns. The team made their way through this organized anarchy passed the hotel atrium and to the elevator. Chuck noticed that they were getting some strange looks then he remembered that Sarah and he were still in coveralls.

"I guess we're making a new fashion statement," said Chuck. Sarah laughed and agreed.

"Personally, I vote to burn these."

"I second that I only ever felt worse when we went plumbing with Casey and none of knew how to plum.

"Bunch of Nancys," said Casey as the elevator stopped and they walked out on their floor. Poor Razib was dragging his feet until he got to the suite and was suddenly assaulted by the two girls. First Clara and Molly jumped on Chuck then they tried to launch an assault on Sarah but Chuck and Ellie kept them down then it was Razib's turn.

"Can he sleep with us," asked Molly imploring. "Please, please."

"Yeah, can he? We've got the extra room and we could have a bed put in for him." The two together were incorrigible.

"I don't know you need to ask you mothers," said Chuck trying to fend them off Sarah but they were just too excited. "I know why don't you take Razib with you to your room and keep him company while we talk it out," said Chuck. Razib in all this seemed to be getting his second wind because now he was wide awake or he had to, to defend himself.

"I may be an a-Mazigh butI'm not a Tuareg," said Razib. Chuck and Sarah began laughing as everyone looked at them like they were crazy.

"Razib, we know you're not, the girls just never had a brother and now their excited because well you're here."

"I still am no Tuareg," he said adamantly.

"Okay, we'll talk to them later just go now and if things get too bad for you come to Sarah or me."

Razib let the girls take him away each grabbed an arm and away they went with him to their room.

"What was that all about asked Ellie? But first a big hug," she said as she grabbed Chuck then she hugged Sarah."

"Augh," said Sarah as she hugged her too tight so much for fending her off.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, did I hurt you" Ellie asked then she started to cry, "I just don't know how to thank you for what you've done for us." Devon put his arm around Ellie and held her tight.

"El shush," said Sarah, "Devon's home and we're all here that's what matters. You want to know the inside joke with Razib?"

"Sure," Ellie said drying her eyes as Devon stoked her hair and kissed her.

"He made sure we knew he was a Berber not a Tuareg," said Sarah.

"I'm sorry I don't even know the difference other than they are both people who live across North Africa. I know that's kind of simplistic."

"The major difference is the Tuareg women select their husbands and fight for their mates." They all started laughing.

"Well I'm grateful Bro," said Devon. "You guys really pulled me out of a pickle but don't take offence but the next time I need a flu shot I'll look for someone else."

"None taken," said Chuck.

"Look who I've got," said Mary coming out of the girls' room carrying Sam. "I had to get her out before she gets a headache. The girls are having fun with Razib. I don't think you're going to be able to get any of them to sleep soon."

"Yuck," said Sam as soon as she saw Chuck and threw her arms open wide.

"Come here sweet pea," said Chuck as he took Sam and rubbed noses. She laughed and tried to grab his. Sarah stood silently watching and it didn't take Chuck long to figure out what was going on with her.

"If you want to hold her," said Chuck, "why don't we get you ready for bed that way you can lie down with her and when she falls asleep if I'm not back one of the other guys can put Sam in her bed."

"Would you guys do that for me? I don't want to bother you or be a trouble."

"Don't be silly," said Ellie, "Chuck, why don't you let me change her bandage first?"

"No, I've got that covered but thanks."

"No really, you should leave medicine to the professionals."

"You sound just like the doctor we met on the Bataan," said Chuck, "but you may have the degree but I've got the intersect so taking care of my wife is my job and no one else's. This woman is mine."

"All yours," said Sarah as she kissed him.

"Ooh," said Sam still in Chuck's arms looking at them both kiss wide eyed.

"You know in some states that's illegal, corrupting a minor."

"Thanks John for the warning but I want Sam to know how much I love her mother and how fortunate she is to have her."

"And to have you too," said Sarah. "Well, if you're going to be ready for your boys' night out we had better get a move on it."

Chuck took her into their bedroom and helped her out of her coveralls then gave her a quick sponge bath in the shower making sure not to get her wound wet. The CIA did a good job of clothes shopping for day wear but they seemed to think that agents slept in their suits because there was nothing to sleep in.

"Love you have a choice, you can sleep in one of my shirts or tee-shirts."

"There is a third choice," she said with a coy look in her eye.

"Yes there is but with all the people present I think we might scandalize someone. Besides we can leave that option for when you're healed or if you don't mind letting me be the pilot for once we might be able to take off sooner."

"Come here," she said as she grabbed his coverall zipper and pulled it down then kissed his chest.

"Wow, hey what are you doing? I've got to go out."

"I know, I'm just showing you what you're missing and something to think about while you're at your meeting with Casey and the Station Chief."

"Then I won't get any work done," he said as he raised her head and kissed her.

"You need to get ready but remember to bring me Sam before you leave please."

She watched Chuck get ready from bed. She followed his every move as he walked around the room and smiled.

"What," he asked as he tied his tie in the mirror, looking back at her as she looked back at him with a wide grin.

"Why Mr. Bartowski can't I enjoy the floor show," she said.

"Thank you," said Chuck as he looked down at his feet. She realized he was crying.

"Come here and let me help," she said as she straightened his tie. "Shush what's the matter? You can tell me."

"I was just thinking what if I hadn't been able to get us out in time. What if there hadn't been aluminum powder in the deodorizer, what if I couldn't get it to burn, what if well just what if. I don't know if I can live without you or even if I want to try?"

"You were right, after we get this mission over with we need a vacation some place faraway off the beaten path, some place like Tahiti."

"Tahiti? Why Tahiti?"

"Well we could drop in and see how the Turners are."

"Craig and Laura, we had a little bit of a rough start but yeah I liked those guys. But we won't be able to stay long or we wait until after the event."

"The event? Oh the event, is that what you're calling it, the event? I like that well you're right we need to hold the event with everyone or they're liable to get mad at us."

"Starting with Morgan and Alex, they haven't said anything but I know Morgan and he's not one to let something like this slip."

"Not to mention Molly, I know she'll want to be involved.

There was a knock on the door then Ellie stuck her head in with her eyes closed and Sam in her arms.

"I'm not peeking but John wanted me to tell you that the Station Chief called from downstairs. John has already gone down and wants you to hurry up. I can't repeat exactly what he said because I don't use that kind of language but you understand."

"Knowing Casey, I get the picture not that I'd ever want a picture of that but in the sense that I understand well I'll see you later Love," said Chuck as she turned and kissed her then kissed Sam on the way out.

"Go, I'll do it," said Ellie as Chuck was about to take Sam. "This will give us some girl time."

Chuck left the suite and got into the elevator riding it down to the lobby. Now that he was cleaned and dressed up no one paid him any attention. Chuck found Casey and Morgan talking to an attractive young woman in the foyer.

"So Casey where's the Station Chief? Did you scare him off?"

"No and that him would be her, Margo Silverman CIA Station Chief here at the US Embassy and you are Agent Carmichael, right? I've heard a lot about you."

"Well my friends call me Chuck when I'm not pulling my foot out of my mouth. Sorry about that I truly am."

"Don't worry about Chuck," said Casey, "he suffers from foot in mouth disease."

"Thanks John, I can always rely on you. Morgan what are you doing here? I thought you had to get out to the airport to pick up Rick?"

"I do, I was, I mean I am. I was just helping Casey keep Margo company."

"Margo hum, I'm sure you were but we've got to go so you can move along and tell Alex hi for me," said Chuck as he gave Morgan a look.

"Who's Alex," asked Margo.

"She's my daughter," said Casey, "Agent McHugh."

"Yes and Morgan's fiancée," said Chuck as he patted Morgan on the back. Casey grunted.

"Well I think we need to get going, the Ambassador is waiting for us. John was telling me that your wife won't be able to make it. I hope she's okay."

"Yes, it's just a stomach virus that's been going around. She'll be better tomorrow when she gives the security brief."

They went outside and got into a waiting car then drove off. Morgan pulled out and left at the same time. This put Novokov's surveillance team in a perplexing situation of who to tail so they follow neither opting to stay outside the hotel.

The Embassy was only two blocks over but they drove anyway. Pulling up to a security check point the Marine on post handed Margo a tablet, everyone was expected to place their hand on it to be granted access. After they all cleared the Marine took back the pad then saluted and they drove through.

"Your whole group is on the access list for the Embassy so they can come and go at will. Here is the Ambassador now," said Margo as a distinguished silver haired gentleman came down from the Embassy steps to greet them. Then he gave them a quick tour of the compound and a look at the small conference room they would be using the next day.

"Well I'll leave you all to hash out any last minute details just memo me with whatever you decide."

"Yes Ambassador," said Margo. Chuck waited until he was gone and out of earshot.

"He's a political appointee, isn't he?"

"Yeah so you need to tell me what you want and I'll make sure it happens. The staff has all been vetted but to be on the safe side go through me."

"Good, I'm going to need equipment to sweep the room for bugs," said Casey.

"We'll have that done before the meeting," said Margo.

"No you don't understand said Chuck we'll want it done before during and after. We don't trust anyone let alone the people that will be at this meeting tomorrow. What's your security clearance?"

"I'm a five with privileges because of my position.

"I'm raising you to a six effective immediately. Between us half of what we're going to put out tomorrow will be crap and if you listen in you'll know it's crap but I expect Novokov will try to infiltrate our security meeting. By now he's got to know we're going to hold it, too many people know and it will be too tempting for him to pass up."

"Okay I'll get you the equipment, anything else?"

"Casey will need to check out some arms probably a lot of them. Remember back in school during career day when your teachers asked you what you wanted to be when you grew up. Well Casey said hitman or government assassin. Lucky for us he's patriotic."

"You know it can take seven minutes to _strangle_ someone. I've gotten it to under fifty _seconds_."

"Margo one last thing I have a strange car rental request but I'm willing to pay for this one on my own."


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

The Station Chief took them out for a late dinner to give them intel about the men that would be at the meeting and together they formulated a strategy. When she dropped Chuck and Casey back off at the hotel it was already late but Chuck offered Casey and Margo a nightcap at the hotel bar anyway. Inside was quiet not a soul about just a cocktail waitress and barman who were keeping each other company.

"What will you have," asked Chuck as the three of them settled into a booth.

"What are the two of you having?" asked Margo.

"I don't have to ask John, he'll want two fingers of Dewar's single malt and so will I."

"Make that three then." Chuck could tell the way Casey was acting that he appreciated a woman who knew how to drink. The cocktail waitress brought their orders and Chuck dropped a fifty euro note on the girl's tray.

"Keep the change," said Chuck as the girl smiled then left.

"Agent Carmichael," said Margo. "Chuck, you could've put this on your room bill and the company would've picked up the tab."

"I prefer to pay for my own drinks. Well you told us about the Italian party and the Americans but I think you've left one or two out."

"Oh you're talking about the Secret Service guys. Truth is I don't have much on them, one is Pamela Martin former Army Captain CID, was picked up by the Secret Service about three years ago. Since then she's bounced around in the agency until she swung this gig on the presidential detail. Then the other one Steven Strong, are you okay?"

Chuck flashed. He saw a blond headed man and woman on presidential detail walking the corridors of the White house ducking into the oval office. A transfer notice for conflict of interest and conduct unbecoming. There was an asterisk with the initials LG on the notice then he saw Sarah's CIA credentials.

"Oh boy how am I going to get that out of my head?"

"What did you say?"

"I said oh boy my head. I think the Scotch together with being tired caught up with me. These Secret Service people when and where are we supposed to meet them?"

"They're supposed to meet you at the Embassy right after you finish with the others."

"I don't think that's a good idea. If someone sees us together at the Embassy it wouldn't be difficult for them to figure out what's going on? No we need some place faraway and secure. Can we use the other Embassy?"

"There's only one embassy in a country what other- Oh I understand. I'll call and arrange it say an hour after you finish?"

"Yes, thanks well if you'll excuse me I need to go up to my room. It was a pleasure," said Chuck as they shook. Casey waited until they got in the elevator and on the way up.

"What was that all about other embassy?"

"We actually have two embassies in Rome one is the Embassy to Italy and the other is the Embassy to the Holy See, the Vatican. I'm going to meet the Secret Service people there because it's safer."

"Safer for whom? Why aren't you letting Sarah schmooze them, isn't that supposed to be her job on this mission? The one you suggested. Besides she's the one that's got the in with the Secret Service or is that what you flashed on back there?"

"I don't know what you're talking about like I said it was my drink."

"Yeah like I believe that you're not a very good liar Chuck. Shall I ask Sarah if she knows a Steven Strong?"

"No Casey don't, okay I did flashed. This Steven person and her had something and well one time they were caught in the oval office. He blamed her for coming on to him and she got booted that's when Langston Graham grabbed her for the CIA."

"Wow and your pact, no lies no secrets where does this fall in? You know Chuck she just might want to meet this guy and show you and Sam off to him. Kind of rub his noise in what he missed out on."

"Payback," said Chuck as the elevator stopped and the doors opened up. "Well, I'll think about it. Good night John and thanks."

"For what? I didn't do anything."

"For keeping me on the straight and narrow," said Chuck as he went inside then off to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the two men on watch in the Mercedes where starting to attract attention. Some of the staff noticed the vehicle had been parked for hours across the street from the hotel with two men inside. Just before the police arrived they pulled out and called it a night.

"Boss we're going to have to break off for the night. They're inside and not going anywhere we'll pick them up tomorrow morning."

"Okay, do you have anything to report?"

"The CIA Station Chief made contact but we couldn't follow. There was another new member that arrived we'll send you a picture for facial recognition but he was transporting a secure case handcuffed to his wrist."

"Tomorrow see if you can't get in as hotel staff and search their rooms while they are away at the meeting. If you find anything I want to be told right away."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Chuck woke up the next morning Sarah was still asleep so he laid there and watched her. The way the light shining in her hair radiating her face, he could see how Razib thought she was an angel. For Chuck she was, she was his angel. As he laid there watching her breath he heard a noise outside like the rattling of plates and silverware so he decided to see who it was before they woke up Sarah. He found Razib trying to make coffee for everyone. He already had cups, spoons and napkins on a tray.

"Razib, why are you up so early and what are you doing?"

"I'm making coffee to serve everyone. I wanted to make tea but I couldn't find anything but something in bags then there was no mint so I gave up and since I noticed everyone seemed to like drinking coffee I decided to make it."

"Razib, you're not a servant here. I don't want you serving anyone anymore. Here you're my friend, our friend. Now why don't you go get cleaned up before the girls get up. They might be little but they take just as much time in the bathroom. This is something you'll have to learn never rush a woman," said Chuck as he took the tray from the boy then sat it aside. He watched Razib disappear back into the kids' room and decided to try his coffee since he went to the trouble of making it.

"Bro you mind if I join you," said Devon as he came out of his room.

"Sure Razib put the pot on, help yourself," said Chuck.

"I heard what you told the boy."

"He understands English it's just he's never been able to practise it. You know he saved your life."

"I know, he was the only friend I had in that place. If there's anything I can do for him don't hesitate to ask."

"Right now Razib is Sarah's mission. She's going to try and find his mother but I'll tell her you volunteered to help."

"She already knows," said Sarah as she walked in with Chuck's tee-shirt on. "What are you two doing up so early?"

"Drinking coffee and chatting, I'm sorry if we woke you."

"I can feel when you're not in bed with me," said Sarah as she kiss him then took his cup and sipped from it. "So Devon I might have a mission for you. How would you like to come with me to try and find Razib's mother?"

"Sure what do you want me to do? Are we going to break into a bank to steal some safety deposit box or bust into some lawyer's office in disguises? Maybe kidnap his paediatrician and put him under a lamp, sweat it out of him?"

"Come on Awesome, you've been watching too much TV, tell him honey?"

"Devon, how'd you guess," said Sarah.

"What? For real."

"No, you're both being silly. We're going to go down to the Questura's office, the Italian police station and see what we can find out. I can flash a badge but you can also explain that the child has some rare disease that requires a blood relative."

"That's an awesome idea, I can do that."

"So Sweetie how did the meeting go last night I'm sorry if I fell asleep before you got back."

"No you were tired I understand. It went well, the Chief gave us the rundown on the people we're going to meet today. If I were you I'd break out a chair and whip before I start."

"That bad. You know you haven't mentioned his name, do I know him?"

"I don't think so. You know we probably ought to get ready."

"You do know I'm a spy and I can tell when someone is hiding something from me and what about our pact?"

"Truthfully, I'm not hiding anything because you're going to meet her in a few hours anyway."

"Her! The Chief is a her. So what is she like? Is she pretty?"

"Um, well I could understand how a typical heterosexual male might find her aesthetically pleasing, you know. And if someone were to ask me, 'Chuck, technically, objectively, do you find Margo attractive?' Then I might say, 'technically, objectively Sure'."

"Sweetie, I'm just having fun with you. I trust you. We're all professionals and if the Company put her here then she knows her job."

"Right," said Chuck like he believed that. Sarah threatened both Lou and Hannah and if she could've she would've shot Jill so everything she said about Margo was totally believable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on in the Embassy conference room after Casey made a sweep for bugs the representatives for the different security agencies gathered around an oval table. Each group had the same goal to protect their fiefs and kingdom. Sarah began laying out the scenario and the threat.

"Excuse me but I'm not sure why you are all here," said Mario Esposito AISI (Agenzia Informazioni e Sicurezza Interna). "My people are in charge of all security on Italian soil so Miss or whatever your title is we should be hosting this meeting that is if this meeting's really necessary at all.

"Excuse me but as a representative of USACIDC," said a middle aged gentleman. "Anywhere the Army element goes we're responsible for their security. I don't mind cooperating but cooperation runs both ways."

"I agree with my colleague," said the man from NCIS. "Our mission is to provide security for the Navy and Naval personnel and if there's a threat then we need to be involved."

"You're both wrong," said Esposito, "we're responsible with the Nucleo Speciale Antiterrorism. We will do our job and arrest anyone that gets in our way then put them on a plane home."

"I'd like you to try," said the man from NCIS.

The meeting was quickly starting to degenerate. Chuck noticed Margo had come in and took up a seat in the rear and nodded to him. Chuck realized that Sarah was more comfortable in a firefight than in a room full of so called allies so he stood up and took charge.

"Okay shut up!" said Chuck as he put his fist down on the table. "I've listen to all of you bark and growl at each other, enough is enough and I can't take it anymore."

"Chi si crede di essere [_who does he think he is_]," said Esposito.

"Sono il suo peggior incubo [_I'm your worst nightmare_] and for the rest of you I'm the man who's going to save your bacon that's who I am," Chuck said as he looked at each one of the three men. "I'm going to give you secret intel that you don't have available to you."

"Agent Carmichael a word first," said Margo.

"No, I can tell these men because I can tell they can handle it, you can handle it?" said Chuck as he stared at each one of them. "Men I need an answer, my boss needs to hear it." Chuck pointed to each man making them answer affirmatively.

"Good I knew you could. Listen I don't know if you are aware of this but the other day my team took out the Toy Maker," Chuck paused for effect. "That's right my team and during the operation we discovered a plot by Artur Novokov specifically aimed at the NATO change of installation ceremony. You can hide in your little kingdoms and raise the draw bridges but the threat is real and imminent. When it does happen and it will happen you can't go running saying I didn't know anything and the next meeting we have you won't be sitting in those chairs. So I don't care who has responsibility for what I want results and results now. Am I clear? I'm sorry but I can't hear you can you please speak up!"

There was a mumbled yes but Chuck didn't care he just wanted them all to understand he was in charge.

"Okay, I'll be sending taskings to each of you in addition to whatever else you've got going. Are there any further questions? No, good then we can adjourn I appreciate your cooperation," said Chuck. "Oh Dr. Esposito, Agent Bartowski has a personal issue she'd like to talk with you about if you don't mind.

"Sure what is it?" Sarah took Esposito off to the side and began speaking to him in Italian. 'Brava,' Chuck heard him say complimenting her on her ability to speak not only in Italian but also in his own dialect. He was still putting things together when Esposito left.

"Way to go," said Margo as she walked up to Chuck. "I've been wanting to do that since I got posted here."

"And you are?" asked Sarah looking over Margo.

"Margo Silverman, Station Chief and you must be the wife.

"Agent Bartowski, said Sarah as the two women crossed swords.

"I'm sorry Sarah," said Chuck, "I shouldn't have stolen your thunder but Margo gave me a heads up last night that this would a difficult crowd so we agreed that if they started to act up we'd play our little game of give and take."

"You could've given me a heads up first."

"You're right and I'm sorry. Love, I've got to run I've got another meeting to attend across town," said Chuck.

"What? When did this happen? Do you want me to come along?"

"Wait Chuck first things first here are the keys to the car you asked for and you don't have to go across town to meet the agents they're here."

"Oh no," said Casey rather loudly behind them. Sarah turned to him and he just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sweetie, what agents are we talking about?"

"There here right now," said Margo as they walked into the conference room. "This is Pamela Martin and-"

"Steven Strong," said Sarah. She looked at Chuck who didn't say a word; he didn't have to it was obvious Chuck knew. Sarah realized Chuck had flashed at some point and knew what was in their records.

"Sarah long time," said Steven as he put his hand out but she ignored it.

"Not long enough," Sarah said. "I guess you're living proof about what they say about bad pennies."

"Pamela Martin," said the other agent trying to defuse a tense situation, "and you are?"

"Sarah Bartowski and this is my husband Charles Carmichael."

"So Sarah Bartowski is it," said Steven. "You finally decided to settle down. This one was a wild thing back in the day. We had some good fun and not so good, didn't we?"

"Hey, bozo" said Chuck, "what agency do you work for? Secret Service or did you forget the part about secret."

"Hey calm down no harm no foul!"

"The meeting was set for the Embassy at the Holy See not here. Any of the people who just left could've identified you two clowns as being Secret Service and then Novokov will know who's coming for dinner. But you didn't think about that, did you? Pam tell me whose idea was it to change locations and don't look at your partner, look at me. It was his wasn't it?"

Pam looked as Steven then at Chuck and nodded yes looking at her feet.

"Christ I knew it. Listen what I had to tell you was that there is a real threat here and some sort of bomb will go off if my team doesn't find it first. My boss has already talked to yours this was supposed to be a courtesy briefing to keep you in the loop but all that's changed now. The next time I have something to say to you I'll send you a memo. Think you can read, just nod I don't want you to over tax what few neurons that are firing in that head. Do either of you have any questions for me?"

"Come on, you're exaggerating and I know why," said Steve as he looked at Sarah, "so you can take a chill or do I need to make a phone call?" That was the wrong move to make, throwing the gauntlet down in front of Chuck.

"John, make another sweep, please now." Casey went over to the corner and pulled out a small metallic box with an antenna and almost as soon as he turned it on it began to blip.

"Chuck we've got one and it's coming from him," said Casey as he stood in front of Steve. "It's coming from your jacket pocket."

"There's got to be some sort of mistake," said Steve.

"Empty your pockets out on the desk. I'm not asking you and my friend here the Colonel has an itchy trigger finger."

"I've never," said Steve as he started pulling things out and putting them on the desk.

"What's this?" said Chuck, "An EM-50 listening device, what do you have to say now, still want to make that call?"

"That was planted on me."

"By whom, we don't know. The why, I believe we all know why. But the big question is when, when did this someone recognize who you were. Margo, can you take the Agent with you and have him write down where he has been since this morning when he put his jacket on. That is assuming you checked the pockets last night."

"Of course I did."

"I'm going to need a list of everyone you talked to and a summary of all your conversations so I can assess the security breach." Then when he started to balk, "You don't have to do this, I can report you and turn this over to your internal affairs department and let them handle it. It's your choice. Personally, I could care less I'm just giving you an out for old times' sake."

Sarah waited until Margo led Steven away for his deposition and Pamela went outside to make a phone call.

"Tell me you didn't just plant that bug on him."

"No one talks to you like that and gets away with it."

"Well lover boy I'd hold off on the applause because we've got another bug," said Casey as he pulled one out from under the table. Chuck and Sarah both flashed.

"That's an RX77 long rang listening device," said Sarah

"You even make insects sound sexy. Sorry I know it's not a real insect just that we call it a bug and a bug is okay it's Russian made."

"A commie bug sounds like Novokov," said Casey as he put it in a sound proof box. "He really didn't find out anything that he didn't already know. But I think we need to give our guests a closer look."

"I agree," said Chuck.

"Well Sweetie since you've got wheels can give me a ride to the police station?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah stood beside the car holding her side and looking at it. She just couldn't make up her mind if she loved it or hated it. She walked around it and gave it a thorough inspection then looked inside.

"Sweetie, convertible, five speed on the floor, leather interior but it's a Mini of all the cars you could've rented why a Mini Cooper? Either you've watched too much Mr. Bean or played too much GTA?"

"V actually, but isn't she sweet, look at the lines and get in and feel her interior I've always wanted to drive one."

"Sounds like I ought to be jealous. You won't get me to trade in my Lotus for one, and you know what Casey's going to call you when he sees it."

"I don't care, hop in. Do you want to swing by the hotel so we can pick up Devon and Razib?"

"No not now I want to scout out the situation first then plan an attack. The last thing we need is for an overzealous social worker to start questioning why we have a foreign minor with us." Sarah got in and Chuck pulled out of the Embassy parking lot heading for the Questura's office.

"Sweetie you're being really cool about Steven. I can understand if you have questions, you know you can ask me anything."

"I figured when you're ready you'll tell me."

"Well, there's not much to tell, Steve was a mistake like the whole series of mistakes I've made in men until I met you."

"Listen I don't need to know. I don't care who you were I know who you are. You're here with me and that's all that matters. Speaking of here we're here at the police station." They pulled in across the street then Sarah got out.

"I can take a taxi back if you don't want to wait."

"I can wait or come in with you if you want."

"I think it's best for now that they only see one of us. I don't want them to feel like we're ganging up on them but if I'm not out soon, send in the cavalry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two men in dark suits wearing sunglasses left the Questura's office in a hurry passing Chuck standing by his Mini Cooper. They noticed Chuck and tried to avoid eye contact disappearing a fast as they could until they reached a safe place to make a phone.

"Boss, no luck on breaking into their rooms. There were people in and out all morning. …. we just came from inside … you were right the office of Missing Children and get this she's looking for the boy's mother. … I don't think he's told them anything yet. He's blackmailing them into finding his mother for him before he talks. … Okay we'll wait for your call."

Somewhere across town inside a parking garage a man and woman sit discussing what actions to take to neutralize the current threat.

"I need you to do us a favour I want you to call this number and make an appointment at this location," said the man as he passed the woman a number and address.

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"Just leave the rest to me. I've got the situation under control."

"How much are we talking about?"

"How does twice your normal rate sound?"

"Make it three and you've got a deal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah came out of the police station and found Chuck laughing as he was sitting in the car. He waved to her and she waved back. She descended the steps down to where he was parked then got in.

"Before you think I'm crazy or that I've sat in the sun too long this is the first time you've told me to stay in the car and I've actually stayed in the car." She tried not to laugh but she couldn't help herself and they both had a good laugh.

"Oh, it still hurts," she said. "Drive I want to get back to my daughter and I need to talk to Razib."

"What did you find out?"

"You wouldn't believe the list of missing children or that are being contested over by their parents. Worse are parental kidnapping or international child abduction cases. Sometimes they told me it's called legal kidnapping."

"How can kidnapping be legal?"

"That's just it, it can't be. I need to get a sample of Razib's DNA and they'll run it through Interpol and their data base then we can go from there."


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Sarah when they returned to their hotel suite they found silence. Chuck even had to check the suite number to make sure there were in the right room. Mary and Emma were sitting in the living room drinking coffee chatting away while Rick and Morgan looked over the leaves that he had brought from Morocco deep in thought trying to unlock their hidden meaning.

"What happened to every one? What's with the silence? Did you drown the kid and are waiting to do us in too?"

"Funny Charles," said Mary. "The girls and Razib are in their room writing. Razib is teaching them Maghrebi script that boy has the patience of a saint."

"Sam is down for her afternoon nap and where did Casey say he was taking Alex?"

"To visit the Swiss Guard armory, he said it was a have to when visiting Rome."

"It's not like we're here to stop a mad bomber from killing thousands," said Chuck.

"Casey also said you owed Margo a case of Scotch something about your finger print coming back on something but she got rid of the evidence and that she had the individual write up his deposition in a room without air conditioning and no ventilation."

"I'll send her two then."

"Charles is there something I should know?" asked Mary.

"No Mom just a small lesson in respect," said Chuck as he looked at Sarah.

"Oh Ellie and Awesome are in their suite with the do not disturb sign on the door," said Mary.

"Yeah he must've eaten some spicy because he kept going on about being muy caliente," said Morgan. Then Ellie mentioned how tired she was and they disappeared. I guess with everything that happened she's lost a lot of sleep. The poor thing really needs to get some rest."

"I guess you're right there little Buddy," said Chuck.

"Hey Chuck, tell me what you make of this," said Morgan as he and Rick moved the leaves around on the table.

"Let me see," said Chuck, "what have you done so far?"

"Well, we examined each one but we didn't find anything written. Then we thought about hidden messages so we put them under a UV light and again nothing."

"But see some of them seem to match together like a puzzle and this is what they form."

"It kind of looks like they form some sort of map or abstract. It reminds me of 3D chess, you know like what they played on Star Trek. We tried to play it, remember Morgan."

"I chose not to."

"Why," asked Rick.

"I always lost."

"Well, take a picture and send it off to Langley and ask the General to have her people run it through the data base. Tell them to look for a location if it is a map and see if anything pops up."

"Sweetie, while you're here I'm going to check on Sam then I want to go and talk with Razib."

"Sure I need to talk with Esposito too I want to make sure they're checking delivery manifests and local companies. We know Novokov is making a bomb so he's going to need components and material like in Oklahoma City. We need to look for large orders of fertilizer or things similar. I need to get Esposito to think outside the box."

"Please go easy on him, I still need him for Razib."

"I'll do my best," said Chuck then kissed her.

Sarah walked into their bedroom where Sam was sound asleep and stood over her bed watching her sleep. Sam looked like one of those frescoes that you see in museums of sleeping cupids. Her little chest expanded and contracted with every breath she took. Sarah lost track of the time as she stood there. She only became aware later when Chuck came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I think I've been here for a while, how long has it been?"

"Does it matter?" he said as he kissed her on the neck.

"It's been that long." She could tell Chuck was trying to be well Chuck and she loved him for it.

"You can take as long as you want," he said as he bit her earlobe.

"I hope you don't choke on my earrings. But I remember someone saying that we were here on mission and I've got mine," Sarah said as she turned around.

"Then until later," he said as he kissed her.

"I'm going to hold you to that but for now I need to go and talk with Razib."

"Let me come with you," said Chuck as he took her hand.

"Now who's becoming attached?"

"If you remember I said I was the last person to tell you and I'm serious no matter what the outcome is, Razib will be taken care of."

"I know you are and that's what makes you special you care," said Sarah as she kissed him.

Walking out of their bedroom and over to the kids' room they found the girls still with Razib writing. They stood in the doorway for a bit as he taught the girls. He looked up and saw both of them watching.

"Can you tell them they need to relax their wrists. I've tried to explain but my English isn't good enough." Sarah walked over and interpreted for Razib as Chuck oserved.

"Very good," said Razib as he looked over the girls shoulder. "Relax the brush let it glide across the page like the wind blowing across the desert. There are no obstacles for the wind and it travels where it wants."

"Ten years old and a philosopher," said Chuck.

"Almost ten," said Sarah.

Chuck couldn't help but think that he and Razib had a lot in common. His mother and father left him, if it hadn't been for Ellie he'd been alone in the world. Poor Razib didn't have an Ellie to watch over him so he had to take care of himself all on his own. How does a child do that? The only way he can by abandoning childhood and becoming a man. Razib deserved his childhood and if he could manage it he would see that Razib would get it back. Chuck's attention was drawn to some of the calligraphy art Razib had done to show the girls what to do.

"Razib, what are these?" asked Chuck as he held them up.

"Just some things I drew from memory."

"I don't know these works, who is the author, oh my God." Chuck flashed. He saw components for weapons systems and explosives. There were bombs in all shapes, sizes and dimensions. He saw explosions and building collapsing. People screaming and body parts along with ambulances and sirens.

"Chuck, what is it," asked Sarah seeing Chuck flash.

"Oh boy I'm going to have a nightmare tonight. Here look," he said as he passed her the pages and she flashed.

"Wow, I see what you mean."

"Raib, where did you see these designs? Did you see Omar Tazi draw them?"

"Yes he was teaching me to write by watching him. He told me that someday this would be important for me and that I should practice every day."

"You're very good Razib. Can you draw more of these designs for me? You know the ones that Omar taught you? It's important that I see them all."

"Did you find out anything about my mother?" asked Razib.

"I'm working on it," said Sarah as she took out of her pocked a DNA swab, "this will help. Now open your mouth wide, said Sarah as she swabbed the inside of both his cheeks. "I'll take this to the police and hopefully very soon we'll have a match."

"Soon I'll find my mother!"

"Razib, we're still a long way from finding her but we're one step closer."

"Thank you," said Razib as he hugged Sarah

"Ouh," she said as she cringed in pain.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't be I understand. I think I'd be jumping up and down if I were you but you need to be patient."

"Love, can I see you outside," said Chuck, "Razib continue drawing those designs for me they're important."

Chuck closed the door to the kid's room as they left going into the living area. She could tell by his look that there was something wrong but she had no idea what it could be. Had She been thinking like a spy she probably could have guessed but she wasn't.

"What's the matter? You've got that look."

"I've got a look?"

"Yeah, it's a look that says I going to tell you something you won't like but I have to anway."

"Then I've got a look because I am. Love, we can't let Razib go. If you find his mother we can't let him go to her, at least not now."

"But Chuck we talked about this and we all agreed to help him. I promised."

"I know and believe me I understand but those components he's drawing you saw them they're part of the Toy Maker's arsenal. If he draws the one that Omar sent to Novokov we can see what kind of bomb he designed for him. Then we can determine where Novokov put it. I can't believe I'm going to say this but national security has to take precedence."

"Remember how you felt when you were looking for your father and how you felt when Beckman tried to stop you."

"I do and I remember the one person who risked it all for me," said Chuck as he caressed her face. "But you're right I can't make this decision, I won't. The mission is yours and I trust whatever you decide," said Chuck as he kissed her.

"Then can you give me another ride back to the police station?"

"Sure, do you mind if we swing by the Embassy on our way back home I need to touch base with Margo."

"If you don't mind buying me ice cream on the way back, I wonder how you say Rocky Road in Italian?"

"I don't know but we can ask."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah drove across town winding down the Lungotrastevere along the Tiber river. Rome, the Eternal city with its many monuments and churches, Sarah looked at Chuck as he drove and couldn't help but think of 'La Dolce Vita', that would make Chuck her Marcello Mastroianni and she would be Anita Ekberg.

"What do you think they'd do if I went walking in Trevi fountain?"

"I think they'd arrest us but Sylvia I'm game, if you are."

"Marcello come here," Sarah said as they laughed and she rubbed her side.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Less, I've got an idea why don't you run to the Embassy after you drop me off then come back for me so we can kill two birds with one stone. Then we run back to Trevi fountain for ice cream there are some nice ice cream parlors in the square and maybe toss a coin in."

"Why do you want to come back?"

"With you and Sam someday, we can show her where we almost got arrested."

"I love you," said Chuck as he glanced over.

"I love you, so it's a deal."

"Okay so you trust me alone with Margo?"

"I trust you. We're here, just pull over and let me out. When I'm done I'll give you a call and you can pick me up. Don't keep me waiting or I'll get ideas."

"I thought you said you trusted me," said Chuck with a grin.

"I do trust you it's the other party I'm not sure about. Give me a kiss before I get out." Chuck leaned over and kissed her behind him a driver honked his horn then yelled something as he went around. Sarah laughed and caressed his face. "I love you Mr. Bartowski, now let me get out before you cause a riot."

Sarah jumped out before he could answer and he was determined that would be the first thing he'd tell he when he picked her up.

"Ah, the dolce vita," Chuck sighed as he drove to the Embassy.

Sarah walked up the set of white steps to the door of the Questura and went in. They were actually a double set with another pair on the inside. On the other side was an usher in uniform she went up and showed him her badge and was granted access to the inner sanctum. A series of dark offices in a decor that dated back to fascism with stacks of paper in file folders neatly piled in the hallway with a string binding them in blocks.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Bartowski," said the young policewoman, "It's good to see your Embassy taking an interest in cases like these."

"Good afternoon Linda. It's in the interest of all governments to cooperate in matters like this. I'm just a lowly functionary with the Embassy but I can guarantee this has the Ambassador's attention."

"Were you able to get me the sample I asked for?"

"Yes, I brought it with me," Sarah said as she pulled it out of her purse and handed it to the woman. "How long before you think we can know something?"

"I'll put a rush on it but it still might take some time. Is the number you gave me still good?"

"Yes, I'll let you know if I have to leave the area if you haven't called me first."

"I wish there was more I could do. You see these stacks in the hall, these are all people who are trying to find a missing child that has been abducted by a parent or relative. Working in this office you come to realize that sometimes we hurt the people we love the most."

"Is it real love?"

"That's a question I ask myself often."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck pulled up to the security check and the Marine on post handed him the tablet. He put his hand on it and a green light came on 'Access Granted'. Chuck handed it back and wished the Marine a good day as he saluted. He wondered if Casey hadn't been like that at one time but he didn't have much time to think he found Margo waiting for him in the parking lot.

"I was going to call you General Beckman wants to talk to you in the substation. Just follow me and I'll take you." Chuck followed Margo into the Embassy and down a secret staircase to an elevator. At the elevator she put her hand on a panel then a green light lit up. 'Please speak you name', said a mechanical voice. 'Margo Silverman.' 'Please look into the screen,' said the same voice a green light did a retinal scan. 'Verification confirmed, Margo Silverman Station Chief US Embassy verified, have a good afternoon.'

"At least it's polite," said Chuck as the doors to the elevator opened and the two of them got in.

"This substation was built after the war and has gone through numerous upgrades. Welcome to Il Castello," said Margo as the doors opened up. Chuck walked out and looked around. There were about ten people milling around do various tasks.

"I'm jealous your Castello is way cooler than ours."

"We also have an espresso machine if you want a cup?"

"That would be nice, thanks."

"Mike," yelled Margo.

"I'm on it," he yelled back, "how many sugars?"

"One please, where do you sign me up," said Chuck joking.

"It's not much but we call it home. Now let me tell the General that you're here." Mike had just sat Chuck's coffee in front of him when the General came on the screen.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," said the General.

"This no General you don't understand I was just well never mind. You were trying to get in touch with me?"

"Yes the image that you sent for analysis came back. You were right it is a map but it's in 3D map. It looks to be subterranean with connecting tunnels; however, it looks like a natural formation not manmade."

"Interesting, any possibility of using LiDAR to pinpoint the site? We can assume the area of interest is either around Pozzuoli or Largo Patria. If we isolate the upper level LiDAR might be able to detect it in the ground formation."

"Excellent idea, I'll have me people get right on it."

"Lastly those schematics that the boy drew are remarkable accurate and my people have determined that at least some of them are from a bomb the Toy Maker constructed called the Mighty Mite. The Mighty Mite is a self-burrowing bomb that drills under a target before exploding. However, it is pure conjecture that this is the bomb that Tazi talked about being delivered to Novokov. Chuck, what I'm saying is we just don't know."

"But Razib's information was good."

"It was outstanding; through his intel we're getting a clear picture on how the Toy Maker constructed his explosive devices which means our people will soon be able to easily defuse them saving many lives. Chuck extend him my deepest appreciation. However, that brings us to a bit of unpleasant news. Agent Carmichael, Chuck I want you to order Agent Bartowski, Sarah to stand down. It's not in the best interest of the nation that Razib be reunited with his mother at this time. I promise in the near future we will use the full resources of the agency to track her down and place them both in WITSEC at a location of their choice."

"But General Razib is just a boy."

"With a head full of secrets, not unlike someone else some years ago."

"You and I know that was different."

"Is this going to be a problem agent?"

"No ma'am, I'll see to it."

"Very well, Beckman out."

"Crap," said Chuck. He accepted to do it because if he refused she would just send someone else like Casey or Sarah. For all Casey's positive traits and his warm cheerful personality, tact was not one of them. And he didn't want Sarah with her Sam issues to have to be the one to do this. No, it was better that it was him.

"You look like you need your coffee corrected," said Margo as she poured in a shot of grappa. 'The Italians call it 'Caffè corretto'."

"I think I could use a little more correcting," said Chuck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah walked out of the Questura's office down pass the usher's cubical and she was through the first set of double doors when she was greeted in the face with twenty-four long stem red roses. The only thing she could see was red and naturally they had to be from Chuck.

"Chuck, you should-" She stopped speaking when she saw Steve Strong on the other side of the flowers. "What are you doing here? How did you know where I was? Did you put a tracker on me?"

"I came here to apologize and no I didn't put a tracker on you I called Mario. I've done him a few favors in the past so he owes me."

"Seems I remember that you liked calling in favors when it suited you."

"I'm sorry for what happened to you but you have to believe me I had nothing to do with it. Langston Graham wanted you this was just a quick way to get you to go to work for him."

"I'm supposed to believe that? It's awfully convenient to blame Langston considering he's dead and can't defend himself."

"Langston's dead! When? I'm so sorry I know he was like a father to you."

Sarah was stunned Steve really didn't know Langston was dead so maybe he was telling the truth. Could her being fired have been a plot by Langston's to get her in the Company? He certainly was capable of it.

"Listen so I might believe you but my husband is waiting outside and I don't think he'll be very happy to see you here."

"I know he isn't, he's at the Embassy and Mario told me you're looking for some boy's mother. You always did like taking in strays. Your husband if awfully protective I guess if I'd been things could have turned out differently."

"But you didn't now I'm married and I have a daughter."

"Mommy Sarah Walker, who would've guessed."

"I still have a good right jab, keep it up and I'll show you."

"Hey, I'm here to make peace. I'd like to take you and your husband out to eat one of these nights before the ceremony kicks in, kind of like a makeup," he omitted sex but the hint was there.

"Listen we're on mission so I don't know if there'll be time."

"How about a lunch instead that way we'll take other ideas off the plate? If you don't feel comfortable accepting I'll call Chuck and ask him instead."

"First there is not plate to take things off but no, I don't want you to bother Chuck. Okay tomorrow for lunch but bring your partner Pam with you. I assume you're sleeping with her."

"The nights get terrible cold."

"How predictable," said Sarah actually she wasn't sure but she fed him the hook and he swallowed.

"Here take your flowers and I'll go," said Steve.

"I don't want them. Why don't you give them to your partner she deserves them for putting up with you."

"There yours and if you don't take them I'll stay here until Chuck shows up."

"Okay just go," she said then she took them and watched him until he disappeared. Her plan was to ditch the flowers as soon as Steve was out of sight but Chuck showed up and honked his horn. He saw her standing on the steps. "Crap, what do I do now," she said to herself as she walked down to the Mini. She had to have faith in her husband and obey the pact. She repeated it over and over in her head but that didn't make it any easier.

"I thought you were going to wait for me to call. You could've been stuck out front for hours and assaulted by some angry motorist."

"I have something I have to tell you that you're not going to like so I thought I ought to just come over tell you and get it out of the way. Nice flowers, I know Awesome and Ellie have been through a lot I'm sure they'll appreciate."

"Right, why don't you tell me what you have to say then I've got something I need to tell you."

"Okay well when I got to the Embassy Margo was waiting and she took me down to their substation. They call it 'Il Castello', doesn't that sound so cool and it's way much nicer than ours. They even have an espresso machine. I forgot to ask them if they had those fancy Greek yoghurts."

"Sweetie the point," said Sarah.

"Right, it seems Beckman had been looking for me and she told me that they figured out that the thing on the leaves was a 3D map so I have her using LiDAR to find the location."

"Why should I be upset over that?"

"I'm getting to the point now. She told me to order you to stop looking for Razib's mother. Seems that his pictures are providing the Company with excellent intel, her words, on how to disarmed the Toy Maker's devices."

"Didn't you argue with her that this was a bad decision? Chuck, please tell me you did."

"Of course I did but she won't listen. Okay, you just gave them the DNA sample so it'll take time for them to process it and then they have to enter it into their data base cross referencing Interpol so it'll be a while before they get any results back. What I'm saying is I wouldn't worry by the time anything comes back we could be done so there won't be any problem in putting Razib and his mother together."

"I hope you're right."

"I do too. So what've you got to tell me? That you love me, you know you got out of the car so fast that you didn't give me a chance to tell you that I loved you back."

"I did? I'm sorry but well what if I told you that these roses aren't for Ellie and Devon but were from Steven Strong for me as a makeup offering."

"I'd say I'll throw them out the window and tell you not to trust a thing that sack of human refuse has to say. Then I'd remind you not to go from con to sucker."

"Listen this is what he had to say," said Sarah as she went on to explain to Chuck everything that Steven said. "…and he really did seem like he didn't know Langston Graham was dead."

"I don't care I still don't like him and I certainly don't trust him."

"Well I sort of agreed that we'd all have lunch together: you, me, Pam and him at restaurant of his choice."

"I refuse to let him pay for our meals and I'm going to bring a toxicity testing kit just in case."

"Sweetie, please."

"Alright for you I can put up and maybe shut up but I'm not promising. If I knew where the restaurant was I could get Casey to set up a sniper perch nearby and take him out with a head shot."

"Chuck!"

"Love, I can do this and more for you. Let's go get that ice cream I promised."

"Rocky Road here we come. I love you."

"No nearly as much as I love you," said Chuck trying to keep his eyes on the road.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

Devon and Ellie were in the living area looking over brochures that they had picked up from the lobby. Thinking that it was time they ventured off on their own to some place safe and away from Chuck's spy life. They were grateful but it was time for normalcy and that was something they couldn't have around Chuck and Sarah.

"I don't know," said Ellie "I feel like we're abandoning my little brother if we take off."

"But Babe think about it, what can we really do to help and this way your brother won't have to worry about us. Besides we can always hook up with them later or maybe they can join us?"

"I've always wanted to go to Capri ever since I was a little girl. Remember reading Shakespeare's 'the tempest.' I've had this idea about it being some magical place and now we can actually visit it. Before you say anything I know it's not the island in the play but I don't even know why I thought it was. Just thinking about this magical island in the Mediterranean, I just associate Capri with it, Prospero's domain."

"It does sound muy caliente."

"Devon, that's Spanish not Italian. But I could be your Miranda and you could be my Ferdinand lost on an enchanted island lost in the Mediterranean. Oh hun, let's do it."

"Then it's a done deal. I'll have the people at reception make our reservations. It's just a quick train ride to Naples then a ferry trip out from the piers. The question is do we take Clara or leave her with Emma and your mother?"

"We should really ask them first but I know what they're going to say."

"Then it's a go," said Devon.

They left their part of the suite and went over to where Mary and Emma were supposed to be but they were gone. Morgan and Rick were still arranging and re-arranging the leaves.

"Hey Guys, you know where the Moms went?" asked Devon. "We've got something to ask them."

"They went down for an Italian caffè in the lobby bar and took the kids for ice cream. What do you think Ellie?"

"What do I think about what?" Ellie said as she looked over Morgan's shoulder.

"What do you think about how we put this puzzle together?"

"Morgan," said Rick, "this really is classified and Ellie even if she is Chuck's sister is a civilian. Sorry Ma'am, no offense."

"None taken, actually that's what we wanted to talk to Mary and Emma about."

"I don't see how they're going to get you a security clearance. Mary may have an 'in' with the acting Director, but there are background checks and interviews. It just takes a while not something you can get over night."

"Not to mention the need to know," said Rick

"No boys, we were thinking about getting away, just the two of us to Capri kind of a second honeymoon and we're going to ask them if they wouldn't mind looking after Clara."

"Oh I get the picture, you two want to sneak off somewhere by yourselves and-"

"Enough Morgan," said Ellie, "I'd rather not have you picturing anything about me in that head of yours."

"Well I don't think Clara will want to go anyway she's having too much fun with Razib and Molly. I don't know what the girls are going to do when Sarah finds Razib's mother."

"That doesn't mean they won't see or hear from him anymore they can still stay in touch and Razib needs his mother."

"What if she isn't looking for him," said Rick in passing. "I think this goes here as he moved a leaf around. It's been how long since his father took him away and nothing?" Just then the phone rang and Devon went to answer it.

"Buon Giorno," said Devon. Morgan looked at his watch then at Rick who looked puzzled too.

"Those are the only Italian words he knows," said Ellie.

"You speak English," said Devon as he gave a thumbs up to everyone and grinned. "How can we help you? … Yeah we have a boy named Razib and he's looking for his mother. … You are! That's great the police called you and told you we were looking for you. … Sure we can bring him tomorrow just give me the address and telephone number. … You don't have a phone then how … Oh a public phone you're traveling through. … I understand. Okay I'll make sure he's there tomorrow," said Devon then hung up."

"Honey tell me you didn't just tell someone that we'd bring Razib to them, did you?"

"Not just anyone El it's his mother, isn't that great!"

"You should've talked to Chuck and Sarah first."

"You should've talked to Chuck and Sarah about what," said Chuck and Sarah as they walked in.

"Great news guys Razib's mother just called and wants us to bring him to her tomorrow. She'll be waiting in her apartment on the corner of Lungotevere and Via Del Corso number 23. She said her buzzer was broken and that we should come straight in. I wrote it down right here," said Devon as he handed the note to Chuck.

"Wow that's great news right Chuck," said Morgan. But Chuck was silent as he stared at the note and heaved a sigh then passed it to Sarah.

"You were right to worry Love," said Chuck.

"And now what?"

"We have to do what we were told. Guys as far as you're concerned we never got this," said Chuck. "Razib cannot under any circumstances know about this. It's for the good of the nation."

"You're joking right Chuck. I mean after everything he's done for us, and especially for you guys. It's not right to keep this back from him."

"I know believe me I know," said Chuck as he walked away.

"Devon, Chuck knows and this is not a decision that was made lightly. Razib is giving us important information that has the potential to save thousands and we can't give that up right now. It's just greater that one boy and his mother."

"Sarah, do you hear yourself," said Ellie. "How could you say something like that then go and hold your baby."

"Ellie maybe you're right I'm not cut out for motherhood and maybe that's what Sam is telling me. I don't know."

"No, everyone stop, and I mean stop right now," said Chuck. "This isn't about me or Sarah or Sam. It's about the thousands of other mothers who want to hold their babies at night but won't be able to because a bomb will devastate their existence. Ellie you're the wrong person to be pointing a finger at Sarah. She sacrificed me and Sam to come to your rescue and almost got killed in the process. Devon, I agree this solution sucks but do you have an alternative that saves lives. I think not. No one is to see or to have any contact with this woman tomorrow. If necessary I'll get the Company involved but right now the woman and her apartment are off limits. Am I clear? This is not a democracy and you guys may think you have a vote but you don't. This is my mission and I'm in charge if you don't like it then you can go home. Ellie and Devon that goes for you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the lobby bar lobby Emma and Mary were sitting around a table drinking coffee and chatting about what Chuck and Sarah were like when they were little. This was when the both realized that the really didn't know much about their children when they were children because neither were around.

"The kids like you better than me," said Mary after a moment of awkward silence.

"Which kids are we talking about? The younger or older ones Razib if you eat your ice cream too fast you'll get a headache."

"But I need to go back to the room and draw some more pictures for Chuck. They asked me."

"I think you mean 'he asked you' but your English is coming along quiet well."

"Thank you but I've got work to do."

"Razib," said Mary, "your work is to be child. My son just asked a favor that's all but if you want to run up I could use my jacket I left it on the sofa. Can you get it for me?"

"Sure I'll be right back," said Razib as he ran out of the bar and into the elevator going back up to their floor. Once he got off the elevator he ran down to the door of the suite but before going in he stopped. Chuck and Sarah were inside and he could tell the tone of the conversation was heated then he heard his mother being mentioned so he quietly stood there and listened like he used to do at the Toy Maker's compound. What he heard stunned him.

"_We have to do what we were told. Guys as far as you're concerned we never got this," said Chuck. "Razib cannot under any circumstances know about this. It's for the good of the nation."_

Was this the same man he helped to safety and who had promised to help him find his mother? How could Chuck, thought Razib. His world collapsed when he heard Sarah. Is angel speak.

"_Devon, Chuck knows and this is not a decision that was made lightly. Razib is giving us important information that has the potential to save thousands and we can't give that up right now. It's just greater that one boy and his mother."_

How could they. He felt angry and upset but mostly he felt betrayed, betrayed by people who called him friend.

"Some friends," he told himself.

When he worked for the Toy Maker it was different no one pretended to be his friend and somehow that was better. False friends were worse than enemies at least with an enemy you knew where you stood. Razib waited until they were finished talking then he knocked on the door before coming in.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but Mrs. Bartowski asked me for her jacket."

"You mean 'Mary asked for her'," corrected Chuck. Looking back Chuck should've realized then that something was off with Razib but his head was elsewhere.

"Whatever, I just need to get it for her. There is it," he said as he got it then turned around and left without another word. He was having trouble speaking and formulating phrases he was so upset. Once outside he tried to hold back the tears but he couldn't so he took the stairs back down to the lobby to give himself time to cry it out. There were many a night at the Toy Maker's when he cried alone in the dark but couldn't there be someone in this world who loved him.

"No I'm going to go through with this even if I have to do it on my own," he said to himself as he dried his eyes. "If no one is going to help me I'll do it," he said as he walked down the steps. He decided that during the night he'd find the note that Chuck had with his mother's address then go meet her on his own.

"Okay if I leave the room before anyone gets up no one would be able to stop me," he said tom himself as he walked down the stairs. "But until then I have to act like nothing was going on." Razib had a plain he had survived in the Tazi household after his father died and his uncle sold him. He had managed to not be sold off like the other children he met while working there this would be a piece of cake if he knew what cake was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the room Chuck was quiet after Razib left he felt like he was lower than the lowest scum he had arrested. He didn't feel much like socializing with anyone and knew all eyes were on him. He felt the tension this had created in the air but there really wasn't much choice. There were just no god options. Sarah walked up and wrapped her arm around him pulling him in close.

"Did you hear Razib now," said Chuck, "My gut says he knows."

"Don't be silly, how could he? You're just feeling guilty."

"Guilty! So you think I'm wrong too." If the truth were told he already convicted himself.

"I think you know this is wrong but you can't do anything about it. Sweetie, if Beckman didn't have you to do this, she'd get someone else like me. I understand you sacrificed yourself again for me. I love you.

"It's better this way. I don't want anyone hating you from our family and friends. Like this I'll be the jerk in the family."

"But you'll be my jerk," she said as she kissed him.

"Guys, Devon and I have something we want to tell you," said Ellie, "and we hope you won't get upset but we've decided to get away for a couple of days and go to Capri." Chuck couldn't help but think the timing was awfully convenient. Was Ellie trying to get away from him? He couldn't blame her if she wanted to.

"Wow, that does sound nice," said Sarah, when did you two decide this? During your afternoon siesta no doubt?" Sarah read Chuck's mind so she wanted to put him at ease.

"Well actually right afterwards but you get the idea. We need to talk to Mom and see if she'll watch Clara or we'll take her along. It just seemed a shame to take her when she's have so much fun with the other kids."

"Ellie you know Mom's on mission with us and she's-" Sarah cut Chuck off. Chuck was still operating in jerk mode. "Sweetie let them go," whispered Sarah then turned back to Ellie. "She'd be happy I'm sure and you two deserve some alone time and you're right it'd be a shame to separate the kids right now. You know the Moms are in the lobby we saw them when we came in if you run down you can talk to her and make tour reservations at the same time."

"Thanks for understanding. Devon come on let's go."

"Hey guys that looks like the chemical composition of Hydrogen Sulfide H2S," said Devon looking at Morgan and Rick's work. Chuck flashed.

He saw Mount Saint Helens erupt and watch other volcanoes doing the same with streams of lava flow and spectacular explosions. Huge columns of smoke reaching into the sky then raining pumice and ash covering everything and everyone followed by shockwaves as the columns collapsed destroying everything in its path. The last images he saw were the casted figures from Pompeii in their dying last moments.

"Oh boy," said Chuck, Hydrogen Sulfide and Carbon Monoxide CO2 are two gases that are sometimes associated with volcanic activity."

"Do you think this has something to do with Novokov and the NATO threat," asked Rick.

"Well Naples is famous for Mount Vesuvius but there are many more active volcanoes around. Bagnoli, the installation they are closing, is in the Phlegraean or burning fields which is a series of volcanoes. There's a place next to it called solfatara with mini geysers or fumarole as the locals call them and the ground smokes with steam. The air smells like rotten eggs from the sulfuric fumes coming from below."

"Sounds pretty strange, Kubrick strange, what are you thinking?" asked Morgan.

"I think it needs to be investigated. I'll call the Embassy and arrange for a copter. The Admiral can organize something with the MEU and the Bataan she should be around Sigonella by now. I could fly down first thing tomorrow."

"Oh no you don't," said Sarah. "Have you forgotten about our luncheon date tomorrow or are you trying to get out of it? I'm not going alone or do you want me to?"

"Chuck, Casey and I can go," said Rick. "The MEU is our people anyway and Casey loves a chance to wear his uniform."

"You just met him and you know him better than we do."

"What can I say right corps, wrong corps but there's only one Marine Corps."

"Love, no I don't want you to go alone and we both know why. Okay I'll ask John but if he says no I'll have to go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late evening and a woman came walking to the entrance to a dark subterranean parking garage. She looked around to make sure she wasn't being followed then duck inside. She walked down a metal corkscrew stair case to the last level. Her high heels clanged on the metal rungs as she descended. If she was trying to make a quiet entrance, that idea failed miserably. When she got to the bottom a man came out of the dark.

"Is it done? Have you made contact?"

"Yes, it's set up like you wanted. Do you have my money?"

"Right here everything we agreed on."

"I don't know if it's enough now. You know I've got expenses and there's a kid involved. I could end up in trouble. "

"What are you talking about you were just a voice on the phone? We had a deal."

"Well I'm changing it I'm going to need another five grand or I'm going to the cops and we both know you can't afford that."

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" said the man as he stared her in the face.

"No, I wouldn't think of it let's just call it insurance. You're ensuring that I keep my mouth shut. I think it's only fair since I'm taking a risk that everything you're doing with the kid is on the up and up. All I need is for some cop come knocking on my door some night, not that they don't now just not for work."

"I see, okay take what I have now then I'll get you the rest tomorrow. You'll have to trust me for it."

"You'd better not stiff me or else."

"Or else what?"

"I'll climb up on Er Cupulone and scream for the world to hear and I don't think you want that," said the woman trying to sound menacing.

"Honey, would I do that to you? I understand here take this money and go," said the man as he looked around then accidently dropped the envelope with the cash in it on the ground.

"Hey watch it that's my money you're throwing around," said the woman as she bent over to get it before something happened to it. As she was bending over the man moved around behind her and when she got up he slipped a garroting wire over her head and around her neck then pulled with his full strength.

"Augh!" She tried to scream but she couldn't speak the wire had crushed her voice box as the man continue to pull tighter and tighter. She tried to reach around to get at him but she couldn't. She flailed around like a rag doll and after a few minutes of struggle she collapsed then died.

The man let the woman's body drop to the ground then he pick her up and dropped her into his trunk then recovered her shoes.

"The devil always wears Prada," he said under his breath as he tossed them in on top of her. "Sorry honey, but don't worry, you were going to die anyway so it didn't matter how much you asked. This is my type of insurance and now you'll be as quiet as a tomb," he said as he closed the lid then got in and drove to the Tiber where he dumped her body. In a few days when the current takes her body to Civitavecchia where it might be found, the police will think that some John killed his prostitute. If he was lucky the current will take her out into the Tyrrhenian sea where she'll be fish food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Devon and Ellie got off the elevator and made a bee line to the bar. They found Mary and Emma sipping on espressos while Clara and Molly were still shoveling ice cream in. Molly had a finger painting project going on all over her blouse in chocolate and hazelnut. She like her sister loved Rocky Road. Ellie took a deep breath when she saw Clara. She had some form of Dali-ism going on either from his blue or raspberry period from head to toe.

"Devon are we sure about this? Look at your daughter. I'm going to have to burn that dress."

"Babe, kids are wash and wear, nothing that a good hosing won't take off besides in a few months she would've out grown the dress anyway. Miranda, don't you want your Ferdinand?"

"Oh you're so sweet okay," said Ellie as she turned and kissed him. "Let's do this."

"Mom hi, Devon and I want to ask you something and first of all I want you to know that you can say no if you want to," said Ellie as Devon nudged her. "But we were thinking about getting away for a few days and going to Capri."

"Oh do I have to go," asked Clara. "I'm having fun here with Molly and Razib. I don't want to go, please do I have to."

"Hey where is Razib? He came up to the room and got Mary your jacket then left long before we did. You don't think," said Devon as he looked at Ellie.

"Think what?" asked Mary.

"Never mind," said Ellie, "Remember what Chuck said."

"Chuck said what?" asked Mary.

"Nothing here he is now," said Ellie. Razib came walking over and handed Mary her jacket. She looked him in the face and could tell something was up. His eyes were red and puffy she could've been mistaken but it looked like he'd been crying or was coming down with something. She couldn't tell which.

"Razib, what took you so long to get here," asked Mary. "Devon said you left before they did and you just got here, where were you? Are you alright?" Mary put her hand on his forehead to check to see if he had a temperature but he seemed to be fine.

"Yes, of course I am, why wouldn't I be you see I took the stairs it's good for my legs. That's right the stairs are good to me."

"Listen if you're worried about your mother I'm sure Chuck and Sarah are doing everything they can to find her. You can trust them."

"Yeah I know," he said then took his seat and became sullen.

Mary looked at him then looked at Devon and Ellie. They were quiet when she was talking to Razib about his mother, something was going on, but she'd have to wait to investigate.

"So you two want to run off and dump your daughter on me," said Mary.

"Said like that it sounds bad," said Devon. Mary looked over at Clara who gave her an imploring look.

"I'm just joking. I had all of you fooled," he said as she laughed. "Of course, I'll take care of Clara but first you've got to clean her up. I'm only in charge of making the mess, it's your job to clean her up. It's in the grandmother's handbook under rights and responsibilities article 10 subparagraph 14."

"Here, here," said Emma as they clinked their coffee cups together.

"Wow, we ought to get a copy of that when we get back home."

"Come on Ferdinand, Miranda is waiting. You know Clara will be down here for a while finishing her ice cream."

"I hear you babe. Has the thought of Capri made someone muy caliante?"

"Let's go back to our room and see where we left off before," said Ellie as she took Devon by the hand and disappeared back into the elevator.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

It was late when Casey came in with Alex but Chuck waited for him in the lobby. He met him there because he didn't feel much like being with the rest. He had this feeling that no matter how much he tried he was letting everyone down. Maybe that's what it's like being in charge. Always second guessing and worrying if you're making the right decision and following orders you don't agree with. Sarah wanted to stay with him but he say no. The mood he was in he wouldn't be good company and he wanted her to spend as much time as she could with Sam. Then a little before midnight they came walking in.

"Hey John, I need to talk to you," said Chuck as he cut them off before the elevator. "Alex if you want to join us you're free to come along."

"No I've got to go up to the room and put Morgan to sleep he called me about twenty times."

"Tell him I'm going to shove his phone down his throat and he'll be dialling numbers by pushing his stomach and the charger cable he'll-"

"We get the picture Dad, thanks I had a good day. See you in a bit," said Alex as she disappeared into the elevator.

"I know I shouldn't have taken off like that but-"

"No Big Guy, God heaven knows you deserve it and if it gets you closer to Alex and humanity then more power to it."

"Chuck, I was in a good mood."

"No sorry, I've got other things going on, sorry."

"If it's about your female emotions I don't care."

"Let's get a Scotch and talk about it. Dewar's single malt neat, how does that sound?"

"Make it two, put a cube of ice in each and you've got a deal."

"Ice?"

"What can I say I'm hot from all our walking," said Casey as they went into the bar and sat in a boot. "I made contact with a former asset of mine in the Swiss Guard. They've got all the dirt on who's who around here. He told me that Esposito is on the graft and works for the highest bidder. Evidently his wife likes to spend money and his girlfriend does too but so far he's been able to hide his extracurricular activities from his bosses."

"That's good to know so I guess we know who planted the bug. Do you think his act at the meeting was his way of protecting his nest egg selling the intel on the NATO installation ceremony?"

"I asked but they didn't know but it sounds possible. So you didn't wait here all evening just for me to brief you. You had something you wanted to tell me."

"Well ask no tell I'm not sure anymore."

"Just spit it out and I don't have all evening.

"I need for you to fly down to Naples tomorrow morning with Rick. The Admiral has arranged for you to meet a squad of Marines from the MEU at Capodichino. Then you're going to drive over to a place called Solfotara to do recon. We think that there might be some activity going on there that's connected with Novokov. I just ask that when you meet up with these guys, make sure you all have M50s on while searching the site there might be hydrogen sulfide involved."

"Christ, you think he could be using a chemical bomb? I hate that crap it does nasty things not like a good clean kill. Chemicals are a coward's weapon."

"Just check every ones filters and make sure they aren't blue."

"Roger that but you're not coming for this stroll in the park?"

"I can't I've got a luncheon to attend."

"One of those command functions, I never liked them much myself. I'll take a romp through a mine field any day over that."

"You have no idea how appropriate an analogy that is."

"What's gotten into you not that I really care but if I did what gives?"

"First this luncheon isn't a command function, it's a makeup function between Sarah and-"

"Don't tell me that looser Steve Strong? You're actually going to let her go? Look I don't want to tell you how to live your life and I really don't care-"

"I think you've made that abundantly clear."

"But what affects you affects me in that as much as I hate to admit it this team functions when you and Sarah work together. We don't need anyone coming in and messing with it. Give me a time, location and wind direction and I'll remove the problem."

"Thanks Casey but I trust my wife and I've got to let her do this. If she can face her past then maybe it'll make our future together easier. Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it."

"Yeah and the guy who said that, didn't have Steve Strong, Bryce Larkin and Daniel Shaw sleeping in their closet. Who can trust a guy with two passports hedging his bet just in case?"

"But that's not the only problem a woman called claiming to be Razib's mother and well I was talking with Beckman and-"

"She ordered you to sit on it. Predictable, so what's the problem?"

"I've got the women's address and she's expecting us to bring him to her but I told everyone to put a lid on it."

"So you followed orders?"

"You say that like it's something strange."

"Chuck name one time you ever followed orders? You can't even stay in the car when you're told to and you ask me why I think this is strange. I'm trying to figure out who I'm talking to sitting next to me because it certainly isn't the Charles Irving Bartowski that I know and sometimes want to kill."

"And love."

"Now that sounds normal. Painful for you but normal."

"Thank you John, thank you a lot I've got to go," Chuck said as he ran to the elevator and rode it up. The he jumped out running through his suite and into his bedroom. He found Sarah sitting next to Sam's bed in a chair with her hands inside playing with her.

"I know it's late but she won't go to sleep and truthfully I haven't tried to make her."

"That doesn't matter, well it does but well I need to speak to you. I've just talked with Casey."

"He can't or won't cover for you so you're going to have to go to Naples tomorrow. I can reschedule no problem."

"What? No, that's not it we're on for tomorrow. He's going to go with Rick. I told him to make sure they all wear M50s and to check their filters."

"Good thinking then what is it?"

"Love, I promised Jill I wouldn't let them change me that I wouldn't become a company man. I told her I'd always be me."

"And you are. You're the same man who fixed my phone when I first came into the Buy More and defused a nuke with fruit juice. You're still that man to me."

"No, I'm not if I keep this secret from Razib. I'll have sold out. I'll be what you don't want me to be and I can't do that. I love you too much and I don't care what Beckman says or what anyone else says I'm not going to sell out. You once told me you wanted me to always be your Chuck can't you see if I do this I won't be I'll be Beckman's or whoever else's version of me but I won't be me."

"Are you determined to go through with this no matter what the costs will be?"

"I think I have to."

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that then let's do this tomorrow you and I go meet this woman. We check her story out first then if it pans out we tell Razib. The worst thing that can happen is we add another member to the team. Beckman will have a cow but I'll still have my Chuck," Sarah said as she reached out with her other arm and brought him close to her. "Can you get a chair and move it over close then pick up our daughter that way we can both hold her close."

"I love you," said Chuck as he kissed her on the forehead then brought over a chair.

"Not nearly as much as I love you," said Sarah as Sam reached up with her little arms and called out "Yuck."

"Someday miss you'll call out my name. I love you too so very much."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During the night after everyone was asleep Razib got up. Silently he got out of bed then made his way through the suite, no one was around they were all down for the night. Razib snuck into Chuck and Sarah's bedroom with the same skills he used at the Toy Maker's compound when he wanted an extra bit of bread. He still had the scars on his back from the time he was caught a mistake he made only once.

"Where did you put that note," he asked himself as he glided across the floor. Then he saw Chuck's jacket laid across the back of the chair so he tried in it. In the inside left breast pocket he found it, a yellow post it with an address. Then he retreated back to his room. He had just walked in when the lights came on and standing in front of him was Clara and Molly.

"Where have you been?" asked Molly as Clara nodded standing next to her with her arms crossed looking serious tapping her foot on the floor.

"I just went to the bathroom and came back. What is it to you?" Razib became defensive.

"Liar, we went to the bathroom looking for you and you weren't there."

"I went to get a glass of water afterwards you must've not seen me," said Razib thinking quick on is feet.

"Double liar, we saw you coming out of Chuck and Sarah's room."

"I think we ought to go get them to get to the bottom of this," said Clara.

"I think you're right partner," said Molly, "unless you've got a good excuse and don't try to lie, we can tell when someone is lying to us so confess or get out of the way."

"Okay, I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone not even your parents or Emma and Mary."

"Not even Chuck and Sarah," said Molly. It would be difficult for her not to tell her sister. "You'd better have a good excuse then."

"Listen, I've got the address for my mother or I should say Chuck had it but he wasn't going to give it to me."

"I don't believe you. Chuck wouldn't do that," said Clara.

"Here's the address," said Razib as he show it to them. "Listen Chuck wants me to write more things for him that's what he is concerned about and if I find my mother then she'll want to take me away and he doesn't want that."

"And my sister does she know? I don't think she'd agree to that," said Molly.

"But she did she said that she had to think about other mothers before mine. I don't know I didn't understand well but I can't take the chance. I have to find her can't you see that? Clara, how did you feel when your father was missing?"

"It was terrible. I felt scared I was worried for him and for us, my mother and me."

"Molly you only have Emma but if did have a father-"

"But I do he left us and I don't know why so I can understand you need to find your mother. You need to find out why. I wish I could find out why so sure I believe you. What can we do?"

"I need to find this address."

"That's easy wait here," said Clara as she left the room and in a few minutes returned with her father's phone. "Okay first we turn it on then we go to Google maps and then we insert our destination and the phone uses our location to draw a map how to get there. Here look at this," Clara said as she passed the phone to Razib.

"We're coming with you," said Molly.

"No you can't you've got your parents here and someone will notice if you're missing. Then someone will try to stop me and I can't."

"Then draw yourself a map I need to put my father's phone back or he'll miss it."

"Okay, I'm sorry I know you want to help me and if I had sisters I'd like them to be like you two."

"We understand," said Clara as she winked at Molly, "we'll keep your secret."

"If anyone misses you we'll tell them you're asleep," said Molly as she took a cover off of both their beds then rolled them up and put them in Razib's bed so it looked like someone was sleeping in it.

"That's right," said Clara. Each girl hugged Razib who kissed them on the forehead. Not a custom he was used to but nothing he had experienced lately he was accustomed to.

"Bye, you'll always be with me," he said then he snuck out. Molly waited until she was sure he was gone.

"What's our plan partner," said Molly, "you didn't let him take the phone on purpose. Why?"

"Right partner now we can track him via GPS. What is GPS anyway I hear Chuck and Sarah talk about it all the time?"

"I don't know I just know they use it to find things or people. But this time we'll use to find our brother Razib and his mother. Can you imagine the look on his face when he sees us but do you think his mother will be happy?"

"I don't know but he's not going to get rid of us that easy."

Razib made his way down to the quietly and quickly stairs. He didn't want to take the elevator because one of the hotel staff could see him and ask him what he was doing out so early in the morning. When he got to the lobby the receptionist was more concerned with the soccer match then the clients coming and going through the atrium so Razib had no problem slipping out.

"Good, so far so good," he thought but when he got outside he spotted two men sitting in a Mercedes SUV across the street and when they saw him they got out.

"Hey, kid come here can you tell us how to get to Trevi Fountain?" one of them asked.

"I'm sorry but I'm not from here," Razib said as the men tried to cross the street to get tow him so he ran.

"Stop kid," he heard one of them yell but he wasn't stopping. At a certain point he stopped and hid in in the entrance to an alleyway behind a dumpster. Waiting there the two men passed him and kept on going. He then doubled back leaving them heading in the wrong direction.

It was early morning and the along the Tiber humidity had already set in from the night. It was cold and Razib was shivering as he walked along the street. At one point along the banks he came up to an old man who was setting up a roasting pan to roast chestnuts for the tourists. The bag that the man had the chestnuts in dropped and Razib helped him gather them up.

"You're awfully young to be out here this early in the morning. Here stand next to my fire and warm up," said the man as he took out old newspaper and rolled it into a cone. "Here these are on the house for helping me. Nothing like hot chestnuts on a cold morning, keep them in your hands until they cool down then eat them but don't let them get too cold. You want them to warm up your outside and inside to. I don't know what kind of parents let their kids roam around at this time of day."

"Thanks," said Razib as he continued on his way following the map he made for himself until he found the address. He went to the front door but found it locked then he tried the buzzer but no one answered. "Nothing, now what?" He pulled out the note and read it again.

"Of course, the appointment wasn't until the evening," he said as he realized he'd have to kill the day first so he walked to the nearest park and sat down. Sometime later he wasn't sure when he fell asleep and in his dream his mother came for him. She looked just like Sarah. He felt her hand on his cheek then he heard her voice.

"Hey kid what are you doing here?" Then he felt a nudge. Opening his eyes he found two policemen standing next to him. Before they could do anything he ran. One of the officers tried to grab him but he was too quick. Razib heard the one officer yell something about a _Zingarello_ as he ran away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah got up and were preparing for the day. Chuck got ready first because he was going to give Casey and Rick a ride to the Embassy. Margo was going to ferry them out to the airport so he'd have plenty of time to get back to the hotel to get ready for their luncheon date.

"Sweetie as you get ready I think I'll call in for breakfast, coffee and pastries okay?"

"Man, pastries for breakfast every morning. Europe is genius."

"I'm going to ask the kids if they want some," said Sarah.

"Good idea, we give a sugar high then leave them for someone else to take care of," said Chuck laughing.

"You're terrible, just get ready," said Sarah as laughed and walking over to the kids' room. "Hey guys," said Sarah.

"Shush," said Molly as she motion Sarah out and Clara followed her guarding the door. Razib's still asleep, what do you want?"

"Is he feeling okay? I should check on him," said Sarah. But both girls blocked the door.

"No he's fine he's just tired from all that drawing that you two have him doing. You know it's not fair to make him do all that work," said Clara.

"Yeah, you know there are laws against that sort of thing. My teacher showed us pictures of children in foreign countries working in fields and mines. You know you two should be ashamed of yourselves," said Molly.

"Sorry, I just want to know if you wanted pastries for breakfast."

Clara pulled Molly over and whispered in her ear, "Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely, no thanks we don't want anything," said Molly as she pushed Clara back into their room then closed the door in Sarah's face. The girls had decided that they would go on a hunger strike. They heard about it on TV and at the time it sounded good but sweets for breakfast was a lot to give up but they were resolved.

Sarah walked back to their bedroom and sat on the bed with a strange expression on her as she was trying to figure out what had just happened.

"What do you think about this tie," Chuck asked but seeing the look she had, "What's wrong? Is something the matter?"

"Oh, no that tie's fine it's just I was next door with the girls and I think they just told me off and they turned down pastries."

"Did you check for fever something sounds strange," said Chuck as he laughed and tied his tie then Sarah went over to help him straighten it.

"Don't laugh too much mister they're mad at you too. They said you're exploiting Razib having him work too hard writing out all that calligraphy. They even threatened to report you to social services."

"Well if this thing pans out with Razib's mother then I think they'll forget me." Sarah cleared her throat. "I mean us."

"Better, okay you're good to go now I need to get ready."

"I need to know ahead of time if I'm supposed to be jealous."

"It would be kind of sexy if you were," said Sarah as she came close and kissed him then pushed him away. "But if you're late I'll have to go without you."

Chuck left as Sarah got ready. As he walked out of the suite he said goodbye to the girls but they ignored him completely. Something was going on there but he didn't have time to investigate. He found Rick and Casey in uniform waiting in the lobby.

"Don't tell me were taking the Flintstone mobile, said Casey. "You know Morgan could pass as a cousin of Barney Rubble's."

"If you feel more comfortable I'll take out the floorboards and you can run along."

"Funny Mr. Rowan Atkinson."

"I knew that one was coming. Let's go I need to get back."

Chuck got them over in record time but when he came back as he was walking through the hotel atrium he found Steve and Pam talking with Sarah. He looked at his watch the back at them.

"I thought we weren't meeting for another hour," said Chuck.

"We have another appointment after this so I called Sarah to see if we could move it up and she said yes but that we'd have to eat in your hotel. I hope that's not a problem."

"Not at all, anything my wife agrees to is fine by me."

"Anything," said Steve. Chuck ignored Steve's attempt to bait him instead he ushered them into the dining room where Chuck made sure the bill was going on his room bill so later he'd settle it up on his own.

"I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong foot," said Steve.

"Yes, we certainly did," said Chuck. "Would you like an aperitif as we wait maybe a screwdriver, a rusty nail or some other tool?" Sarah kicked him under the table telling him to behave.

"No, I think we can just start with hors d'œuvres. Chuck I think you'd like the finnochi with shrimp. I'm sorry finnochi is Italian I mean fennel."

"Chuck speaks Italian among many other languages."

"Oh a linguist, like 007."

"Steve, why don't you try the spaghetti alla _puttanesca that should be something you'd be familiar with? You know it's too bad it's not carnival."_

_"__Why," said Pam trying to get the two men to stop their broadsides across the table._

_"__We could get some bugie. They'd probably be your favorite."_

_Sarah and Pam hid under their menus. This meal was going to be long and the waiter hadn't even taken their orders yet. Sarah thought about accidently dumping Chuck's wine in his lap but that would mean she'd be at the table alone with Steve and Pam. As much as Steve seemed to care about Pam, she could've stayed at home._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Up in the room it was getting late and the girls had to make their move soon or it'd be too late but how? Then Ellie and Devon left to go down stairs to make their reservations for Capri. Clara gave Molly a thumb's up and signaled for her be quiet. Then she walked out with Devon's phone to her ear._

_ "__I've found your wallet Dad. I'll bring it right down," said Clara. "Emma, do you mind if Molly goes with me downstairs to take my father his wallet. They're booking their reservations and wouldn't you know it he forgot all his money and cards up here. My parents, I swear," she said as she rolled her eyes._

_"__Sure, but come right back up and no talking to strangers," said Mary as she chuckled after they left. "Did you hear that Emma, aren't they cutie?"_

"Like a button."

Once in the hallway they hit the stairs and walked down. They couldn't risk Ellie or Devon seeing them on the way out. Once they were downstairs they quickly and quietly maneuvered around Clara's parents then out the door.

"Chuck, I just saw Molly and Clara leave the hotel," said Sarah.

"That's impossible," said Chuck, "they're upstairs with Ellie, Devon, Mary and Emma."

"I'm telling you what I saw and I saw them."

"You have to excuse me," said Chuck as he got up. "I'll go upstairs and check."

"So you don't always agree with your wife," said Steve. Chuck was about to answer when Sarah herded him out.

"I'll wait here," said Sarah as she went outside and began to look up and down the street.

Chuck rode the elevator up and went to their suite. There he found Emma and Mary talking to each other but no kids.

"Excuse me but where are Molly and Clara? Sarah said she just saw them leave the hotel but I told her she was wrong."

"Well they just went down to take Devon his wallet. Devon called Clara on her phone and she took it down to him. Maybe they were calling from outside where there was better reception."

"Maybe," said Chuck but something just didn't sit well. Then just then Devon and Ellie walked in talking.

"I know I had it last night but I can't find it anywhere now," said Devon. Seeing everyone there he asked, "hey has anyone seen my phone I can't find it anywhere."

"Does Clara have a phone," asked Chuck.

"Heavens no, I'm a neurologist there's no way I'd let a child of mine have a cellphone. Why?"

Chuck ran into the kids' room and pulled back the covers on Razib's bed to find him missing.

"Crap," said Chuck as he ran out. "Razib's gone," he said as he searched his jacket, "and so was the address for Razib's mother. Devon you remember the address right?"

"Yeah, I think so. Why you think he knows?"

"He and the girls are gone and so is the address so yes he knows. Crap, he probably heard everything yesterday. This is all my fault. Mom call Morgan and Alex they went walking around Villa Borghese give them the address Devon is going to give you and tell them to get there ASAP."

"What's all this about?"

"I don't have time to explain. Devon or Ellie can explain after I'm gone." Chuck ran into their bedroom and grabbed Sarah's Smith and Wesson and his dart pistol loading both. He slipped both in his belt under his jacket.

"I don't like this Chuck I should be coming too," said Mary.

"Mom I don't have time to argue grab a taxi with Emma but bring Sam. Tell the driver you want to go to the end of Via Del Corso number 23. Sarah and I will be coming in from the Lungotevere that way we can cover both ends." With that Chuck flew out of the room and down to the lobby.


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck

Razib walked aimlessly down to the banks of the Tiber. The river now is channelled and cemented on both sides all the way it winds through the heart of the city. On the bank Razib threw rocks in the water and studied the vagrants who set up cardboard shanties constructed at different places tucked away from public view. He couldn't help but wonder if that wasn't his destiny, a piece of corrugated steel for a house. The day finally passed and he told himself that it was about time to face his final hope.

He gathered his courage and walked up to the building, this time the front door was open so he entered. The doorway gave way to a large entrance with a corkscrew staircase that led up from floor to floor with apartments on each. Inside some sort of construction was going on and hanging from the ceiling was a block and tackle with a rope attached dangling down next to scaffolding with a load of brick that had been hauled up still resting on the pallet.

"Is anyone here," yelled Razib, "I'm supposed to meet my mother." Looking up he saw an arm wave for him to come up. He raced up the steps running round and round so fast that when he reached the fifth floor he was winded and dizzy. He got his second wind when he saw the door open to an apartment. His heart was racing when he ran inside but instead of finding his mother he found a man sitting with his back to him in an armchair.

"Where's my mother? She's supposed to be here," Razib asked panting. The man didn't turn answer or turn around, he just pointed to a chair across from him. Razib walked across the room and as soon as he cleared the door a man hiding behind slammed it shut. Now his heart was racing as he continued to walk across the room then two more men came out of a backroom. He recognized them from that morning.

"Who are you and what have you done with my mother?" Razib fended courage to hide his fear.

"Sit down!" said the man in the chair as he stood and turn around. Razib knew him from his voice, he was one of the Toy Maker's last customers, him and a woman.

"Yes we know each other," said the man as he shoved Razib into the chair. "I'm sorry if I had to use this little trap to get you here. I'm sorry but I don't know anything about your mother but I'm going to send you to be with your father. But first you're going to tell me what you told those CIA people."

"I'm not going to tell you anything," Razib said as he spit on the ground in front of him. "I won't talk!"

"Oh you will, they always talk."

Razib tried to get up and run but Novokov was in front of him and pushed him back into the chair then two of is men came up from behind him.

"Boss," radioed a guard, "We've got a situation out front I think we've got a problem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck grabbed Sarah as he flew through the hotel lobby telling her to jump into the Mini. He explained what had happened as he drove frantically through heavy traffic on the Lungotevere. Weaving in and out of traffic Chuck drove like a madman.

"Sarah, if anything happens to them I'll never forgive myself."

"Sweetie just calm down and let me see what kind of person were dealing with. I'll call my contact with the Italian police Linda and see if she can tell me something about this woman."

"Good idea, both beautiful and smart. I love you."

"I love you too we're both to blame," said Sarah as she dialled the number Linda gave her then waited for the policewoman to answer. It seemed like it took forever but finally she picked up.

"Linda, this is Sarah from the Embassy. I'm calling about the woman you sent to us … What you never sent anyone. The DNA is still being processed through Interpol. Thank you, no there must've been some sort of mix up in my office, sorry. Thanks."

"What is it," asked Chuck glancing back over at Sarah.

"Drive faster," Sarah said as she took a deep breath, "Linda doesn't know anything about any woman the DNA sample is still being processed."

"Crap, crap this is a trap to lure Razib out. I should've seen this Novokov trying to silence Razib and the girls are with him."

"No, I think Clara and Molly went after him. He left this morning that's why the girls didn't want me in their room then they left to follow him. Knowing Razib, he probably didn't want them to get caught up in this but being the children they are they decided to play spy. Sound likes genetics and if I weren't so mad at them I'd have to admire their spy craft."

"Let's just hope were not too late. Call Mom and let her know wait, wait no need I see Clara and Molly they're up ahead and that's the building I think I just saw Razib go in."

Chuck drove up to the girls cutting them off and Sarah got out with her Smith and Wesson out. She held it down but she was ready.

"You two have some explaining to do young ladies," said Chuck.

"Sweetie, later I've got to bogies out front carrying H&K MP5s with 100 round drums. I don't think they're selling Girl Scout cookies."

"Think you can take them?"

"Sure, why?"

"Just do it. I'm going to go knock on the door and see who's at home," said Chuck as he dropped the car into reverse and shot across the street ramming the front door driving straight into the inner courtyard. The two guards gave chase but Sarah dropped them from across the street. That was when the taxi pulled up with Mary and the rest.

"Mary, watch the girls," yelled Sarah as she ran across the street to Chuck.

"Where's Chuck," asked Devon as he and Ellie got out of the taxi and grabbed the girls.

"He drove in there," said Clara pointing to the hole where the front door once stood.

"Yeah, then my sister shot those two bad men," added Molly pointing at the two men lying down in the street.

"I'm sure they're just play acting," said Ellie. "Girls get into the taxi."

"But we want to watch," said Molly.

"Molly, Clara get in here and help me with Sam," said Emma from the taxi. The two girls reluctantly obeyed.

"Yes, everyone in the taxi," yelled Mary as she pulled her Beretta tapping on the driver's window. "Keep the motor running and don't even think about taking off."

"See grandma is play acting too," said Ellie looking over terrified at Devon but all he could do was shrug his shoulders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck flashed as he jumped out of the Mini. He grabbed one of the downed guard's MP5s setting it for full automatic then he grabbed the rope that was hanging down from the block and tackle wrapping it around his wrist.

"What are you doing," yelled Sarah as she came in through the gaping hole.

"I'm taking the elevator up cover me," yelled Chuck as he fired at the scaffolding. Echo inside the building was deafening. He fired until he brought the scaffolding down causing the load of bricks to fall. He suddenly got yanked up as the load came down.

"I hate you when you do this," yelled Sarah as he went up.

"And I love you too. Don't worry I'll be right back," yelled Chuck as he flew up all the way to the fifth floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on down there," yelled Novokov in his radio but he got no answer from the guards outside. "Bravo, Charlie teams go downstairs and see what's going on."

"Boss a car just backed in through the front door. I think we're being overrun."

"Everyone go down below hold them off while I finish here," said Novokov as he drew his pistol. "Looks like the cavalry is here, but it's too late for you."

Razib looked straight into Novokov's face determined not to give him the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

"Boss it's those people from the hotel," radioed one of his men, "it looks like they're all here."

"Good, send a team over to their rooms, search the place then torch it." Novokov smiled as he looked at Razib's angry face. "You've done me a favour getting them all out at once. I couldn't have done a better job so I'm going to do you a favour and make this quick and painless. You might want to pray if you do that sort of thing," said Novokov as he raised his gun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck almost lost his grip when the cord reached the top but he held on swinging over to the railing he dropped and rolled. Then he turned and gave Sarah a thumbs up and she waved back to tell him to hurry. He made his way down the landing until he heard voices one of them he recognized as Razibs. Then he pulled out his dart pistol stood back and kicked the door in. Novokov turned and fired but Chuck dodged the round and dropped two of the men darting them on the fly. The other man blocked Chuck by grapping him in a bear hug. The man had expected Novokov to help him but instead he ran. Chuck broke free with a scrapping foot stomp and elbow then delivered a spinning back kick that sent him sailing out the door to the railing. The man fought to keep from going over and was able to stop himself just in time.

"Razib, jump on my back," yelled Chuck as the Novolov's man tottering against the railing. "Quick hop on!" Razib jumped on Chuck's back and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Hang on, I've got you."

The man at the railing breathed a sigh of relief as he looked down but when he turned he was tackled by Chuck and all three when over the side.

Sarah was below firing up at Novokov's men as they were ran down. She recovered the other man's H&K MP5 firing short bursts. She was shooting when she heard Chuck's scream. Sarah looked up and couldn't believe what she saw. Everyone stopped shooting, dumbfounded as Novokov's man with Chuck on top of him and Razib holding onto Chuck fell all the way from the fifth floor. There was a loud boom when they hit the ground and a great cloud of dust went up.

"Chuck! Chuck speak to me," yelled Sarah as fanned the dust away and Razib walked out of the cloud. Her heart sank in her chest when he didn't answer. Then finally she heard Chuck cough and saw him slowly get up dusting himself off. "Don't you ever do that again," yelled Sarah as she shook him then kissed him.

"We need to get out of here," said Chuck. "You and Razib get in the back."

They jumped into the Mini and drove out in time to meet Novokov's men. Chuck dropped the car in reverse and drove backwards down Via del Corso then righted himself and somehow ended up at the top of Trinità del Monti.

"Are they still after us?" yelled Chuck concentrating on the road no wanting to take his eyes off the street.

"Yeah and I'm out of ammo."

"Hang on," yelled Chuck as he drove down the Spanish steps getting insulted by the locals and his picture taken by the tourists who thought it was some sort of movie being shot.

"Chuck, head for the Embassy."

"Love, call Margo and tell her we'll be coming in hot."

"I can't I left my phone back in the hotel. Sweetie, our friends are gaining on us."

"Pantheon, crap, we're heading in the wrong direction. I'm tired of this it's time to use our advantage," said Chuck. He turned sharp as men from the two Mercedes opened fire but he dart between them and they ended up shooting each other.

"This is threading the needle," yelled Chuck as he headed for a narrow alleyway sending screaming tourist into doorways as he blew pass. Behind them they heard a loud crash as the Mercedes SUV got jammed in the alley being twice as wide. Clearing the alleyway they ended up in piazza Narvona with left two men on bikes close behind.

"Anyone for a little Angels and Demons," said Chuck as he drove around the fountain in the middle.

"Okay Dan Brown eyes on the road," said Sarah.

One of the men came up fast from behind as the rounded the fountain. Chuck looked at him in the mirror and flashed.

"Sarah when I yell, take the wheel." Chuck watched the man in the mirror as he came up close and began to raise his H&K MP5KA4. "Now Sarah!" yelled Chuck as he laid down in the front taping the brake to slow down and popped open the passenger door. The man on the bike hit the open door taking it off then spun out crashing into the fountain.

"Okay one down, one more to go." Chuck hit Largo Argentina then made it past Palazzo Venezia, Viale Nazionale then finally Via Berberini and Via Vento. "Razib, how are you? Listen I'm sorry I shouldn't have kept secrets about your mother from you. I'm sorry."

The boy was silent and sullen. Sarah pulled him close and held his head close to her.

"Razib, we're both sorry. I know we hurt you and I promise we're going to find her."

"What if she doesn't want to find me? Maybe I'm just being silly after all these years thinking she loves me."

"Don't ever think that Razib a mother always loves her children no matter what. Please don't let this make you give up. We'll find her together."

"Sarah, I don't like this, our friend is still there but he's dropped back. I can't help but think we're being played." Then right before they got to the Embassy, turning a corner they found two Mercedes in the middle of the road with armed men standing next to them.

"Crap roadblock! Everyone down on the floorboards and stay there," yelled Chuck as he accelerated. Sarah pushed Razib under her as Chuck gunned it. The men stood ready and took aim but as they were about to fire Chuck tapped the brakes and pushed in the clutch as he pulled up on the handbrake. The Mini did an about-face in the middle of the road then Chuck rammed the two SVU in the middle protecting the motor, pushing them out of his way as he drove through. The men were so surprised by the maneuver and that they forgot to fire. On the other side Chuck did the same to right himself but it wasn't long before the chase was on again. This time he had but one objective, the Embassy. He drove straight to the Marine gate but he had no intention of stopping.

"Everyone one down and stay down," yelled Chuck as he drove pass the Marine on post who opened fire then shortly pass him two more Marines came out opening fire with M16s. Chuck dropped down laid across the front seat as the car rolled to a stop smoking and hissing, bullet riddled.

"Everyone stay down," said Chuck as he waited for what was next.

"Stand down, every one stand down! Chuck, are you guys alive," said a familiar voice and slowly he righted himself brushing off the safety glass from the windshield. Standing next to the Mini or what was left of it was Margo and the Ambassador. Neither looked happy.

"I think I owe you an explanation but first help me get my passengers out. Love, you're bleeding," said Chuck as he helped Sarah out then led her and Razib to the steps where she could sit own.

"It's nothing really, I ripped some stitches is all but I'm fine.

"Razib take Sarah inside," said Chuck as Margo signaled for one of her people to come and help them.

"Sorry Sir," said a Staff Sergeant, "but you were ordered to stop."

"You were just following orders. Did your people see what happened to the two black Mercedes behind us?"

"They broke off pursuit when you entered the compound and disappeared."

"We can track them using CCTV and satellite feeds," said Margo.

"No use by now they'd have ditched the cars but Novokov was there I saw him and we almost had a chat."

"You need to come with me. I have to tell you that Novokov's men broke into your hotel rooms then torched them."

"Sam!" said Chuck a wave terror struck him.

"Don't worry, they were all out at the time and when they discovered what had happened they came straight here. We have them upstairs right now."

"Thank God," said Chuck as he relaxed. "Well Ellie and Devon were going to Capri and they made reservations in his name, Woodcomb so that should be safe enough. I'll just send the rest with them. No exactly what they wanted but they'll have to make due."

"They were looking for the romantic getaway?"

"But right now we just need the getaway, the romantic part will have to wait."

"As an, oh by the way, the General wants to talk to you ASAP and she didn't sound happy." That explained the mysterious tone in Margo's voice. The General probably already gave her and earful.

"I didn't expect her to be," said Chuck as he followed Margo back into the Embassy and down to their Castello. When they arrived, Chuck found Morgan and Alex had already made themselves at home. They were drinking cappuccino and trading shop talk with Margo's staff. Morgan naturally had froth in his mustache and beard.

"Dude, what happened to you," said Morgan as he stepped off the elevator. "You look like a vacuum cleaner bag exploded on you."

"I do?" was all he could think of to say. He turned to Margo and she nodded then pulled out her compact. He looked at himself in it and they were right he looked like Pigpen in Charlie Brown complete with dust cloud.

"Maybe I should get cleaned up before I talk with the General."

"That won't be necessary Agent Carmichael," said a not too friendly voice from the monitor.

"General, I've got a good excuse for what happened."

"I'm sure you do and I look forward to reading about it in your report. But as you were gallivanting around causing mayhem and madness Novokov managed to obtain access to your secure rooms and destroy whatever you had stored there. I expect a complete inventory."

"Other than physical equipment nothing else was lost. All evidence was photographed and archived back in Langley, if that's what you're worried about?"

"That makes me feel better but the President had to call the Italian Prime Minister and personally apologize for your joy ride throw the heart of the Eternal City."

"Michelle could help by planting a garden on Montecitorio with the Prime Minister's wife. He's ecologically minded." There was a low snicker in the background.

"Agent Carmichael, may I remind you I asked you not to send me to jail. I think I have to add not to drive me crazy. One positive turn of events was as you suspected Colonel Casey found the underground lair that your map indicated but it seems to be empty. Obviously, they were tipped off by something they found in your room."

"I don't know," said Chuck.

"Well I do, anyway you are to proceed to Naples make contact with the Colonel and investigate these catacombs as the Colonel is now calling them."

"General, Sarah ripped open her stitches and is being treated in the Embassy infirmary I'd like to let her stay and rest."

"I think that would be prudent and tell Sarah, Agent Bartowski to get better soon, that's an order. If you need anything in Naples the Embassy will coordinate and Chuck one last thing, please stop breaking other peoples' toys. If there's nothing else, Beckman out."

Chuck looked around he couldn't help but feel as if everyone was staring at him. He looked down at his toes then worked his way up he was on big dust ball. Morgan walked over and slapped him on the shoulder, a dust cloud came out as they coughed and fanned.

"Now you know what a dust bunny feels like," said Morgan.

"What? I know what I look like," Chuck said. "Margo I need to find my wife."

"I'll take you and you can drink this on the way, a caffè corretto, lots of corretto little caffè."

"Thanks, I need this. Why is everyone giving me the evil stare? Did I do something?"

"They've never heard the General get talked to like you do and get away with it. None of us at least who want to keep their jobs would dare."

"I hadn't noticed," said Chuck. But the fact is none of them had what he had in his head except Sarah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a factory outside Villa Literno a small town on the Rome Naples train line with connections to the Naples underground. A board meeting was in progress which for any ordinary company would be normal but for this one whose mission statement was death and its goal destruction there was a sinister twist.

"Mr. Novoko would you like to address this board about your recent operation."

"Well, everyone present knows that we failed to eliminate the boy yesterday but I now believe he possesses little if no threat."

"And what do you base that assumption on," asked an oriental woman.

"I was in the middle of an interrogation with him before a CIA agent barged in and rescued him but while I had him I was able to determine that he was of little threat to us."

"So on based on a short conversation you came to this conclusion."

"No Madame Wong, based also on the fact that the CIA took our bait and are wasting time with the Solfotara site. By the time they figure out it's a ruse it'll be too late. Our mission is still a go for the Flag Raising Ceremony with the Toy Maker's codes we were able to safely open the train cars with the aluminium sulphide."

"Excuse me but I'm a new comer to this board can you bring me up to speed."

"For everyone this is Agent Steve Strong, Secret Service and our newest Hydra agents. Mr. Novoko, please continue."

"Yes, to bring you up to speed and for anyone else present who doesn't know. We've secretly gained rights to build a railway line from this location to the lake at Lago Patria where the new NATO JFC will be located. Our plan is to take the aluminium sulphide we've stock piled here and drive it into the lake." Novoko wrote on the board behind him '_6 H__2__O + Al__2__S__3__ → 3 H__2__S + 2 Al(OH)__3_' then he wrote next to it '_hydrogen sulfide'_. "Our plan is to gas not only the heads of state but also most of the NATO commanders. It will take years if not decades for the military of Western Europe to recover from this and the ashes of their destruction we'll be able to get our people in key positions for our goal of global domination."

"Very good, thank you Mr. Novokov, if there is nothing else this meeting is adjourned. I would further recommend that you leave our facility and the area before X hour."

"Agent Strong, a word if you don't mind," said Novokov as he motioned over to a corner. "I need a favour from you. First thanks for the heads up about the rooms being empty and second I need for you to monitor the activities of this Agent Carmichael. He's the only wild card in my plan."

"Are you afraid he'll screw it up for us? I would gladly eliminate him for you."

"That would mean you'd risk blowing your cover. No, I don't need that yet and a little word of caution when you speak out at these meetings make sure your ducks are in a row most of the people who sit on this board would just as soon kill you as listen to you present company excluded that is of course."

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind and sure I've got an in with his wife, she's an acquaintance I used to know."

"I've heard about your acquaintances."

"How is it you know so much about me but I know so little about you."

"You'll learn soon enough that is if you survive as long as I have. But good we might be able to use her to control him."

"Well, I've got to run and check in with my partner. She's supposed to meet me at the train station then we're going out for Sushi."

"You come to Italy and eat Japanese? You must be American."


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Chuck

Chuck made his way with Margo to the infirmary where he found everyone waiting. Devon and Ellie were inside with Sarah while the rest waited patiently outside. Chuck saw Clara and Molly sitting with Razib in the middle. He was a going to say something to them he had a whole speech planned but one look at their sad little faces was enough to change his mind.

"Listen I don't want you to think I'm upset or angry with you especially you Razib. This is my fault and my fault alone. Let me go in and I'll talk with you more later." Chuck opened the door to the surgery slowly.

"Knock, knock," he said as he walked in.

"Come on in bro your wife wants to see you," said Devon. Chuck caught Ellie's look and knew what she wanted to tell him.

"Ellie, please don't say anything, I know you were right and I was wrong as usual but please hold off for now. How is Sarah?"

"She's fine nothing a little rest won't fix."

Chuck walked back to where she laid. She was sitting up in bed looking tired and dirty. She was covered by a layer of dust like him except for the bull's eye that either Ellie or Devon had cleaned to stitch her back up.

"How are you Mrs. Pigpen," said Chuck as he walked close to her and took her hand in his.

"I tore it up open again, occupational hazard. Sweetie, you pull one more of that Superman crap, able to leap tall buildings in a single bound, I swear I'll knee cap you. Now lean over and give me a kiss." Chuck came near and kissed her. "I love you Mr. Bartowski."

"And I love you Mrs. Bartowski."

"Now, help me get my blouse back on I need to talk to Razib," said Sarah.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?' said Chuck as she got herself up out of bed but knew from the tone in her voice that it was useless to argue.

"Okay, I just saw him outside sitting with the girls. I told them that I'd talk to them after I finished in here with you."

"We should talk to them together and don't be mad at them it's not their fault."

"I'm not mad at them, I'm mad at myself. If I had listened to you none of this would've happened. I can't believe I was so stupid and it took someone like Casey to make me see I was wrong."

"Sweetie, don't be too hard on yourself this would've happened anyway. Novokov had this planned to get Razib and we could've all walked into his trap."

Chuck helped Sarah back into her bloody dirty blouse with all the buttons were missing. Devon had cut them off when he removed it to work on her so she had no choice but to hold it closed. Sarah leaned on Chuck as they walked out together.

"Sarah you need to stay in bed," said Ellie but she knew she was talking to the wind. "You're almost as bad a patient as my brother."

"Before you say anything," said Sarah "Ellie said 'almost as bad,' and I will once I've finished but we need to speak to the kids."

"I think you do to," said Ellie, "just remember they're kids."

Ellie and Devon followed Chuck and Sarah out to where the kids were waiting with Mary, Emma and Sam.

"Do you mind," said Sarah took a seat sitting gently down in the middle. The last thing she wanted to do was to scare them anymore that they already were.

"Girls, can you tell me what you thought you were doing?" said Sarah trying to us a tone that was soft and gentle yet firm a voice she had rehearsed in her head for the day she'd have to talk with Sam.

"We were helping our brother when no one else would," said Molly. Sarah looked up at Chuck and saw pain in his eyes. Molly's words cut him like a knife.

"Ladies it's commendable that you wanted to help Razib but you could've been hurt. I don't want you to be scared but this is the truth."

"But isn't this what you and Chuck do," said Clara.

"I'm an adult, and the last time I checked you two were kids. Listen, I understand you felt the need to help but we're all family here and a family talks to each other," said Sarah as Chuck put his hand on her shoulder. "If Chuck or I do something you don't like or disagree with tell us. Have we ever told you that you can't? That's your job written into the articles of the United Nation, kids can ask questions. It's our job to try to answer them in a way you can understand."

"You say we can ask questions then who were those bad men who tried to hurt Razib? And where's his mother?"

"Razib's mother wasn't there and we are still looking for her. I still am looking for her and if you had waited Chuck and I were going to tell you that we had decided to still go ahead and look for her but you didn't give us a chance. As far as who those men were you answered your own question those were bad men but they won't hurt him anymore."

"Because you killed them?"

"I made sure they won't hurt Razib," said Sarah as she looked over at Ellie giving her a look that told her she was skating on thin ice. Sarah was then inundated with questions from the girls.

"Do you carry a gun all the time? Even to bed? That can't be comfortable or the shower, won't it rust? And where do you put it?"

"There is the thirty foot rule," said Chuck.

"Sweetie, not helping."

"Okay girls let's go for a walk," said Ellie a she herded out the girls. "You can talk with Sarah later she needs to rest."

"But stay within the embassy compound," said Chuck. He didn't want to scare them but he also need to protect them.

"Razib, I can understand if you hate me," said Sarah, "I betrayed you and I shouldn't have."

"No, I did," said Chuck, "Sarah was just following what I told her to do. She tried to tell me I was wrong but I didn't listen. Razib I've been in your shoes and I know how important it is for you. I've no excuse other than at the time I thought I was doing something right but it wasn't right for you."

"But you came for me, both of you did," said Razib looking at his feet. "No one has ever done anything for me."

"Razib, listen I have to go to Naples a city to the south of here but Sarah is going to stay and find your mother." Chuck saw a moment of protest in her eyes followed by the realization that it was for the best.

"Yes, I'm going to stay and we'll look for her together. I'll introduce you to Linda my friend in the police who is helping us. If she can't help us then I know a couple of other places to look."

"Here," said Razib as he handed Chuck a piece of paper with something written on it.

"What's this?"

"It's something I remembered seeing Mr. Omar write at his desk. He tried to hide it when he saw me but I saw it before he could cover it up. It might be important.

"Thanks," said Chuck as he looked at what was written - kill them all – go to hell.

"What is it?" asked Sarah seeing a puzzled look on Chuck's face.

"I don't know some sort of rant from a madman. A twisted message from the Toy Maker from beyond the grave, I think."

Chuck smiled when he saw Margo walk in carrying a tray with two bowls of ice cream. He made a mental note to tell Beckman that she had made a good choice by making Margo Station Chief.

"I was told someone here likes Rocky Road," said Margo. Sarah laughed as she held her side and Razib's eyes lit up. Sarah was happy to see that somewhere inside him there still was a little boy and she had to help him bring it out. She would find his mother whatever the cost. Maybe she didn't know how to be a mother but she knew how to be a spy.

"Normally I'd tell you to wash your hands but we're both a real mess right now," said Sarah as she gave him a dirty kiss on the forehead leaving a white spot from her lips.

"Eat first then I'll take you guys to one of our VIP quarters here on the compound to get cleaned up. I've had some clan clothes brought in."

"Thanks Margo, one last thing I need to talk to Casey," said Chuck, "any chance I can do that from your Castello."

"I've put both of you on the access so just follow check-in protocol. Chuck, I've got a copter coming into the compound tomorrow morning to take you to Naples."

"Won't that draw attention?"

"Better than the drive out to the airport and risk another high speed chase. I had to pull a few strings and the minister of aeronautics isn't happy with me but he'll get over it."

"Good, lead the way."

"I have a corretto waiting for you the way you like it."

"Thanks, after a day like today I could use one."

"Do I need to get jealous," whispered Sarah.

Chuck kissed her then went with Sarah and Razib leaving them at the VIP quarter. After seeing that they were taken care of he got the rest of the team together expect for Morgan and Alex who were still below trading war stories and spreading Charles Carmichael's reputation through the younger generation of agents.

"Okay Ellie and Devon I'm sorry but you're going to have to put Miranda and Ferdinand on hold."

"How did of you know?" said Ellie.

"I remember your school girl fantasy and Capri. Okay I confess I caught Morgan with your diaries when you weren't looking. But that was when we were kids."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Okay, maybe I over shared but getting back to the present I'm going to send everyone with you guys to Capri. Mom before you protest I need you to bring your Italian friend and his little buddies. Clara and Molly I need for you to watch over Sam for me, can you do that?"

"Sure you can count on us," said Molly as Clara nodded in agreement.

"What about Razib? Isn't he coming with us?" asked Clara concerned that they hadn't seen him since the infirmary.

"No he's staying with Sarah here and they're going to look for his mother together. You can understand how important that is for him, can't you?" Both girls nodded yes. "I want you two to remember how precious you two are to Sarah and me," he said as he kissed them both on the forehead. "No more playing secret agent." Chuck turned back to the adults. "Good Devon, Ellie there will be men from the Embassy who will run you guys to the train station and two will escort you to Naples there two more will put you on the ferry. All reservations have been made under your name, Woodcomb that should keep you safe. I've reserved for you bungalows as a payback and where you will be staying they have thermal baths so take advantage everything is paid for. I had our Paris office take care of it."

"Thanks Bro. El you and I can wallow in the mud together."

"How do I unhear that? I think this would be a good place to stop speaking."

"But Chuck what are you going to be doing?"

"Casey Morgan, Alex and I will be in a different sort of thermal resort that's about all I can say," said Chuck as he checked his watch. "Okay I've got to run but I think everyone is taken care of."

After giving his brief Chuck went down in Margo's Castello and true to her word a caffè corretto was waiting for him. Chuck checked out another secure phone from their comms people. His he broke in the fall he wondered if this wasn't what Beckman had meant when she accused him of breaking toys. Chuck called Casey via secure net to the new JFC site.

"Are you breaking in their comm gear Big Guy. How is it?"

"Chuck for a nerd like you, you'd be in hog heaven but you didn't call me to ask me about how my reception or if I picked up Dr. Phil. I heard about what happened, how is everyone?"

"It was Novokov but everyone got out safe and sound. The only victim was my car it gave its all to save us."

"Well you made YouTube. I heard from Langley that the scrubbers are working overtime to erase your version of Herby goes to Rome."

"Sarcasm I was missing that. Casey, I'm catching a bird at first light and flying into the old NSA Naples site. There's a helipad where the hospital used to be. I can meet your team and we can take the intersect in for a look. I want to see if I can flash on anything."

"Roger that. What's going on? Are you looking for something?"

"I don't understand Casey, Beckman thinks Novokov was tipped off from the intel he recovered from our hotel rooms."

"Yeah she gave me an earful over that too."

"But it doesn't make sense. You were already there when his people went through our rooms and you didn't find anybody. An operation that big and not a soul around. How did he get everyone out so fast? I'm hoping I can get some answers when I see the site."

"Well, we did find the Mighty Mite, but I hear what you're saying and you're right. What did Beckman say?"

"Let's put it this way she was in transmitter mode not much on receiving."

"Roger that well when you get here we'll be ready and standing by.

"Thanks John. I'll be bringing Morgan and Alex with me, I was thinking about posting them at the JFC to work satellite feeds and monitor local chatter."

"That'd be a nice safe place for them and keep me out of the dog house with Kate. Besides Chuck, we both know Morgan and bombs just don't mix."

"You still can't let that go, can you?"

"Molly and Clara mind better than he does. They know don't touch means don't touch and they obey." Just then he saw Sarah walk in with Razib and Margo gave Sarah a look of disapproval. Chuck knew he had to defuse another type of bomb.

"I've got to run now so we'll see you tomorrow."

"Roger that, Casey out."

"Sarah, you know what Ellie told you, you're supposed to be resting. What are you two doing here?"

"I was then I was talking with Razib and I got an idea. Listen, Razib is such a good artist I thought I'd bring him down and have he do a composite using the agency facial recognition software. I know it's a long shot but it can't hurt."

"Good idea, Love," said Chuck as he turned to Margo, "I hate to impose but could you set them up somewhere out of the way."

"Sure I wish you'd given me a heads up that you were bring a civilian down here. There are protocols and procedures for that sort of thing."

"Margo, there's one thing you need to know about me," said Chuck, "I very rarely follow protocol."

"Actually I think you've invented a few along the way," said Sarah. "Thanks," she whispered, "for running interference."

"What are husbands' for and to tell you the truth I'm kind of curious to see what he draws. If you want I can stay here with him and you can spend the evening with Sam.

"I don't know," said Sarah as she looked over at Margo as she was walking among her people giving them direction.

"Don't be silly and miss out on something you need because of something you image."

"You're the greatest," said Sarah as she kissed him. "Okay but bring Razib to me when he's done"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Novokov was looking out of one of the factory windows at the stretch of rail line they had built that reached all the way to lake. It had been expensive requiring an exorbitant amount of the organization's resources but if his plan paid off not only would Omar get what he wanted revenge but also Hydra. In the wake of a destabilized NATO and the removal of key political leaders Hydra could slither into power.

"Mr. Novokov, am I bothering you," said a voice from behind him.

"No, Mr. Strong, I was just admiring the view. What is it? I assume you've come to tell me about the President's visit."

"Yes, how did you know? I guess I'm not the only agent you've got in the government, am I?"

"I guess that would be a safe assumption. So Air Force One will be flying into Capodichino the morning of the ceremony and departing short after the following day's ceremony."

"Yes, and the Admiral, Ambassador and Consulate will be hosting him. There is a reception at the JFC the evening after the flag lowering ceremony."

"What's Carmichael doing? I told you to keep an eye one him?"

"He flew down to Naples this morning to meet up with his team."

"So far you haven't told me anything I didn't already know. You're not impressing me we brought you in because we thought you'd be of some use to us and so far all you've done was prove us wrong."

"I'm sorry-"

"I don't want to hear apologizes or excuses I want results. I don't think you'd like for us to change our minds about your worth."

"No, I wouldn't."

"Then get out there and get some real intel for me. My sources in Naples have told me that his team has found the Solfotara site and he's flying do to assist with its investigation. I need to know if they've taken the bait and that's your job. I want you to use your in with his team and get back to me as soon as possible."

"What do you plan on doing to him?"

"Do you really care? If he gets in the way he'll be eliminated as well as his team. You don't seem to understand but we're playing for keeps here. We have invested billions on this project and if it fails it won't just be my head that will rolls. So go I'll be expecting a phone call by the evening."

Steve Strong left Novokov as quickly as he could to a waiting helicopter that took him back to Rome. He had the flight time to think how he'd approach Sarah. She as his only lead in and he needed to be careful because she would be difficult to deceive again but he felt he could do it if he played his cards right.

As soon as Strong left a woman came in from an adjoining room and walked up to Novokov then kissed him.

"What was that for? I thought we talked about business before pleasure? Your words not mine."

"Let's just call it incentive and leave it at that. I don't like him and if I were you I wouldn't trust him.

"He'll serve his purpose than when it's over he'll be dealt with. He's just a pawn on the chessboard and he's confused his ego with importance," said Novokov as he looked at his men placing train cars on the track.

"And what about me, should I be worried?"

"Come here and look out with me," he said as he held out his hand. "What do you see?"

"Is this some sort of trick question?"

"I see the beginning of a beautiful relationship of terror."


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Chuck

The following morning people around the Embassy were awoken from their sleep by the sound of a low flying copter. The traffic around the diplomatic site came to a standstill as people stopped getting out of their vehicles and looking up. Chuck hugged and kissed Sarah then he kissed Sam before boarding. The copter rose slowly above the compound walls then headed south towards Naples. The whole operation was done in less than half an hour.

"Morgan, Alex," said Chuck to the two of them, "the pilot is going to take me first to meet up with Casey then he's going to run you two out to the JFC. After we get done with Solfotara we'll meet you there. I don't know what kind of reception you're going to get so just go with it. When Casey and I get there we'll try to sort things out. I'd like you to get satellite imagining up and try to run an IR scan around Pozzuoli."

"Is there anything else you want us to do? It won't take both of us to work the satellites and I don't like sitting around doing nothing."

"You won't be doing nothing if you're with me!"

"Oh Morgan, you know what I mean besides there's a time and place."

"Yeah it's about time it takes place."

"Morgan!" said Alex as she blushed.

"Alex you know Casey would kill me if anything happens you then after he's done Kathleen would finish me off. However, with that being said as you walk around see if you can get a feel of the place. See if anything stands out as being out of place that doesn't mean take any action just make a mental note and let me know afterwards."

"Morgan I'd like you to do some satellite magic. They have an Oracle based system so it should be a piece of cake for you. I want you to expand the search area to include the JFC site at Lago Patria."

"But I thought the threat was over or that's what I heard."

"That's what everyone is saying that it's over. But Novokov is still free and I don't know I just can't get rid of this gut feeling that we're missing something. Both of you keep an eye out and don't take risks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah walked into the Embassy after Chuck left where she met up with Emma and Mary who had Sam. Inside Ellie and Devon waited with Molly and Clara with Razib.

"Sarah transport is ready," said Margo as she walked in. "Afterwards can you find me I should be down in il Castello."

"Sure I'll be right there just let me get everyone off first," said Sarah. Margo was being cryptic but Sarah didn't have time to worry about her. Sarah stood next to Razib as he had to say farewell to the girls.

"Goodbye Razib, please write and tell us about your mother," said Molly as she hugged him. "We want to hear how everything goes."

"Razib come and visit us in Chicago, you can bring your mother and stay with us, right Mom and Dad," said Clara.

"Sure Razib," said Devon, "listen I want you to know if this doesn't work out with your mother we've always got room."

Among tears and hugs neither the girls nor Razib wanted to say goodbye until finally Sarah had to tell them it was time.

"Guys, we need to get everyone loaded," said Sarah as she put her arm around Razib. "We need to let them go." Sarah went over and took Sam from Emma.

"Be careful remember your stitches," said Emma as Ellie went over to Sarah.

"I don't care give me my daughter," said Sarah. She felt a stabbing pain as she took Sam in her arms but no physical discomfort was going to keep her from this moment. She held Sam until everyone was in the van then gave her back Emma. Sarah kept telling herself that this was necessary and had to be done but it was hard. She felt a knot in her stomach when the van door closed and her heart sank in her chest when she watched the van leave the compound and disappeared from sight. She was still standing there when Margo came up to her.

"I'm sorry I was just about to come and find you," said Sarah as she realized Margo had been waiting for her.

"Don't worry about it, I just hope you don't mind," said Margo, "but I've called your police contact and asked her to come here and see what she's discovered. If she sees you here this will help you sell your cover."

"Thanks I appreciate your help and this is good because I wanted to limit the time I have to take Razib outside the compound anyway."

"Personally, I don't see how you do it," said Margo, "balancing career and family. Especially the type of work that we do. Although my career compared to yours is a little mundane. I've never been involved in a high speed chase in the middle of Rome or any city for that matter. However, come to think of it no one here has so you've got a first."

"Honestly, I never even thought about family before Chuck. My thoughts were always on the next mission that is until I met Chuck. I was a different person back then and not one I liked but with my husband I'm different… I'm better. He reminds me every day the kind of person I want to be. I was never much into PDA but with him I can be me the real me not an identity that I've assumed."

"I think you're lucky," said Margo.

"I know I am."

"I've never met anyone in this line of work so far that I could afford to let my guard down. If I like them they usually get dead, an occupational hazard. I hear people say your priorities change when you have a kid is that true?"

"I don't know if I would say my priorities have changed as much as I see them clearer and I have something I want to protect and guard."

As they were talking one of Margo's people came in and after excusing himself for interrupting them whispering into Margo's ear then left but not before giving a glance at Sarah.

"What's that?" asked Sarah catching his look. "Is Linda here from the Questura?"

"No Steve Strong is. Were you expecting him because he's upstairs waiting for you?"

"For me! No I'm not expecting him did he say what he wanted?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Navy CH53 touched down on the helipad located next to an abandoned building that for more than forty years served as the Naval Hospital Agnano until it was moved to its new location at the new support site. The helo deck, the back part of a disused parking lot, was now going feral. Chuck jumped out to meet Casey keeping his head down until he cleared the blades. Casey was waiting with Rick next to a group of military transport.

"Hey, Big Guy are we ready," asked Chuck looking around at the uniformed men next to him.

"I hope you are," said Casey as he opened the door to the transport inside Chuck met Esposito and a couple other Italian officers in uniform. Chuck looked back at Casey who just shrugged his shoulders. "Not my idea."

"Agent Carmichael, I'm glad to see you again. I'm sure it was an oversight that we were not invited on your initial search of the Solfotara site."

"Sorry about that but you can understand what an embarrassment it would've been if we hadn't found anything," said Chuck as he got in and Casey closed the door. Chuck looked out vehicle window to see Casey and Rick get into another vehicle leaving him to ride alone with Esposito. Thank God it was a short trip out of the crater and down a dusty road into the one that led to Solfotara. As they got out Casey handed them all gasmasks.

"What's this for?" asked Esposito looking alarmed.

"Protection in case there's any Hydrogen Sulfide gas," said Chuck.

"Yeah, some pretty nasty stuff eats you up from the inside out," said Rick as he put on his mask.

"You need any help putting those on," asked Casey. "Most of the time it's affective but there's always some risk."

"Most! Risk!"

"Yeah," said Chuck, "sometimes they're defective but you need to keep track of the filter colors. If they turn blue that means they need to be replaced that's why ach mask has two. On rare occasions although they both turn blue at the same time."

"What happens then?" asked Esposito sweating, visibly nervous.

"Well, just pray you're not in a contaminated area," said Rick with a muffled voice through his mask.

Chuck and Casey put on their masks then checked the seals.

"John, you need to change out your filters look they're both blue."

"Crap, good thing that didn't happen inside. Hey what are you guys waiting for? We need to get a move on it." Casey removed the filters and replaced them in front of Esposito and his friends.

"You know we can actually wait here or you can just forward us a copy of your report," said Esposito then translated for his two men and they nodded rapidly in agreement.

"It wouldn't be the same as if you came in with us and I wouldn't want you to feel we're leaving you out like you mentioned before."

"No, no a copy would be fine and don't worry we can take care of getting it translated."

"Bunch of Nancys," grunted Casey as the three of them walked into a cave were they were greeted by the search team sent in from the MEU. The three took off their masks and handed them to a corporal just inside the entrance.

"I don't know which one of you came up with that idea but I'm buying the drinks tonight for both of you," said Chuck laughing.

"You're on but we've got to brief the Admiral after this," said Casey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Margo escorted Sarah and Razib through the Embassy to a room were Steve was waiting. Sarah could see him pacing back and forth but he couldn't see her. As she watched him all her old anger came boiling up and for a moment she felt like she couldn't catch her breath. She took a moment to brace herself before going in to face him.

"Steve," said Sarah as she walked in with Margo and Razib, "you were looking for me?"

"Yes, I just thought our luncheon ended so abruptly I wanted to make sure everything was okay with you and me.

"I don't know what you expected from one meal and there is no you and me. Steve, I really don't have time for you right now so if you don't mind."

"Is this the boy whose mother you're looking for?" said Steve ignoring what Sarah said.

"Yes, this is Razib a friend of mine."

"He's a lucky boy then. Now about our lunch-"

"Steve, as far as our lunch goes there was a small crisis but everything is under control now. I know Chuck would apologize if he were here."

"He's gone? Where did he go? You know if you need any help with the locals I still have some favors I can pull in for you. I'm sure Razib would appreciate the added assistance."

"Razib would appreciate anything that helps him track down his mother," said Sarah then she pushed Steve into a corner. "Listen, don't use the boy to try to get to me or you'll regret it. If there is something you want to say to me say it but don't use Razib."

"Chill tiger. Come on do you think I'm that low? I thought you knew me better."

"Listen, Steve I've got things to do can we cut to the chase. What do you want?"

"You didn't say where Chuck is? Can I take you two out tonight? It would only be fair after you two had to leave last time."

"If you remember you were the first one who said that he had things to do. Chuck's gone out mission and won't be back until after the ceremony."

"On mission in Naples or that's what I hear."

"If you knew he was in Naples, why did you ask about him?"

"It's my job to know. This is still classified but the President has decided to come to the Change of Installation ceremony. I understand there was some sort of scare in Naples. I was going to ask Agent Silverman what was going on but since we're talking you can debrief me."

"It would be better if you got debriefed by her," said Sarah trying to get Steve to go away.

"Come on, can't we at least civil?"

"Listen, Chuck is investigating a suspect site near Pozzuoli and if you need more than that you need to get an official debrief from official channels," said Sarah looking back over at Margo who walked over with Razib.

"Agent Strong I'm sorry for interrupting, but Agent Bartowski the woman you were waiting for has just arrived. I have her standing by for you as soon as you're done."

"Thanks, I think we're finished. Steve I've got to go and if you need more information you can go through official channels."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck followed Casey and Rick down a tunnel with two Marines. They made their way through a maze of connective passages. Casey noticed Chuck looking at the walls and ceiling as they walked along stopping every now and then to touch the walls and rub the surface of the stone with his hands.

"What are you thinking?" asked Casey.

"This is a natural formation that's why there isn't any shoring."

"What does that mean?" asked Rick.

"If there was a problem with Hydrogen Sulfide it would've dissipated over a millennium ago. I can't see how Novokov could use this as a serious threat."

"The Mighty Mite is just up ahead," said Casey and as they continued to make their way. "Here we are," said Casey as the tunnel opened into a small cavern. In the middle of the room was a bizarre looking machine that resembled a mole with a large boring bit on the front. Chuck took a flashlight and walked the chamber examining the ground.

"Chuck the machine is here," said Rick thinking he might not have seen it but he couldn't understand how he could've missed it.

"Casey how many people have been in here since you discovered this chamber?" asked Chuck ignoring Rick.

"Not many when we found this we sealed off the chamber and posted guards, why?"

"I was expecting to see a lot more foot prints in the dirt floor considering the number of people Novokov would need to conduct an operation of his magnitude. Also I don't see any signs of excavation if the idea was to open a gas pocket, which so far we haven't found. There should've been some sort of preliminary dig. None of this is adding up."

"You realize the Italians have already written this off a success and people back in DC are supporting them."

"People also thought the sun rotated around the earth. I'm just not getting good vibes here."

"Chuck, you've got to give me something. I can't go to Beckman and tell her sorry General but Chuck's not getting good vibes. She'd have us all carted off."

"I understand what you're saying but none of this is adding up for me," said Chuck. "Let me see the Mighty Mite." As Chuck and Casey got near a red light on the side turned green. Chuck recognized it from Razib's schematics as a self-destruct switch with C-4 attached to a detonator.

"Casey get everyone out now," yelled Chuck as he pushed Casey, Rick and the Marines out of the tunnel, herding everyone ahead of him. They hadn't gone far but far enough when there was a loud explosion followed by a fire ball and part of the ceiling came down. The ground shook like an earthquake and the shaft behind them collapsed sending a cloud of dust and smoke out.

"Corporal check your men and report back," yelled Casey. "Rick-"

"I'm on it," said Rick. Between Rick and Casey an understanding had evolved where Rick at times seemed to read Casey's thoughts. Both men enjoyed the others company but neither would admit it. Rick got busy with the Corporal checking the Marines with them and staging the ones that needed to be evacuated.

"Chuck do you mind telling me what just happened back there? That contraption seemed safe before you got here."

"It had a self-destruction timer built into it. Every day a code was supposed to be entered into it or this would happen. Even if I had discovered it in time I didn't have the code to reset the safety and there wasn't enough time left to hack it. But I bet Beckman will accuse me of breaking toys again."

"What? Chuck head in the game," said Casey. "Well I guess this was the Toy Maker's bomb then."

"What do you mean John?"

"Well Jasmin talked about a code that her father had for the device and this one required one so wouldn't it be safe to assume this was the bomb and if it is then this was what Novokov planned."

"I see your logic and this was a Toy Maker bomb about that there can be no doubt but that it was 'the bomb' we're looking for is another question. The bomb that Jasmin Tazi talked about had already been shipped and the codes were needed to arm it."

"So there could've been another code to arm it and then this one to maintain a safety."

"But why arm it then go through the hassle of having to put in a safety code every twenty-four hours. You have to limit the number of people with the code and you wouldn't want to give it to everyone. Casey, what kind of secret would it be then?"

"Are you sure you're not over thinking this? These people are crazy who knows how they think."

"Maybe you're right John. Novokov is mentally disturbed but I wouldn't call him crazy and in his own right he's an evil genius so if nothing else there's planning and skill that goes behind his actions that I'm not seeing here."

"We need to get out of here," said Rick. "The word came down from above they want a team to come in and check the catacomb's stability before we proceed. Chuck, Colonel the Admiral wants a debriefing at the JFC."

"Chuck remember what I said on the Bataan about rambling," said Casey, "Use short answers and try to stay on topic."

"It would be nice if I could get cleaned up before."

"Do you need to freshen up your makeup, maybe put on some lip gloss?"

"First, I'm amazed you know about lip gloss and secondly Casey I don't know if you realized it or not but we're both covered in sulfur." Casey looked at him with a face that said so what. "Casey, we smell like rotten eggs. Sulfur remember," Chuck began to repeat looking at himself.

"You've got that look again," said Casey, "what is it? Or do I need to slap you out of it, although it might hurt you I would get some personal gratification out of it."

"Thanks John for the offer but I think I'll pass. Rick as we're briefing the Admiral call the Italian Civil Defense Ministry and ask for the data they collect today in the Pozzouli area for seismic activity. What I'm looking for are the seismic monitors they have set up around here. Morgan stream the data back to Langley and-"

"I get it, said Rick. "Have them use the echo to see what is below us."

"Exactly, it could tell us if there are pockets. It won't tell us if there is gas in them but we'll get a better picture about what's going on or at least I hope it does. That would be turning a frown upside down and we can thank Novokov for that. Now we can go brief the Admiral."

The men walked out of the tunnel and back out into the bright sunlight shielding their eyes as they walked over to the SUV. Chuck caught sighted of Esposito and his men still waiting inside.

"Rick, I'm sorry but you need to ride in another SUV and make that call to Morgan. John not a mention to our friends about my theory. All they need to know is that the device self-destructed."

"Chuck, you know as soon as I call the Ministry he'll find out."

"I know but he might think we're checking to see if a breach has taken place."

"And why aren't we," said Casey.

"If I'm right there's nothing down there to breach and this is just an elaborate decoy."

"And if you're wrong."

"John if I were wrong we'd already be dead back in the tunnel from Hydrogen Sulfide gas."

"Comforting," said Rick.

"It would've been nice if you had shared that with the rest of the class."

"I know Casey so you can tell me that you love me one last time."

"Keep it in your pants Chuck and remember what I told you about the Admiral."

The two got in the SUV with Mario and his friends and as soon as Chuck and Casey closed the door Casey's driver began to stiff the air and look around. Casey looked over at Chuck with an expression that said 'what gives'.

"It's the sulfur we have on us," said Chuck as Esposito and his friends tried to roll down the windows taking handkerchiefs to cover their noses.

"Driver," yelled Casey, "drop off our Italian friends then swing by the BOQ so we can get cleaned up before we see the Admiral."

"Roger that Colonel."

It was all Chuck could do not to laugh. Esposito refused to talk because that would require him to open his mouth and breathe in the sulfur air.


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Casey walked into the situation room at the JFC where Morgan and Alex were working with the Admiral, Chief of Staff, and the Commander of the MEU. They were standing over a 3D rendering of the tunnel complex comparing it to the 3D map that the team had found on the leaves. Placing one over the other finding they matched.

"Oh, Agent Carmichael I'm glad you and the Colonel could join us. Can you come here and explain to us what happened," asked the Admiral. If this had been Beckman there would have been a note of sarcasm.

"Yes Admiral," said Chuck looking over to Casey.

"Chuck stick to the point," said Casey, "and for heaven's sake don't ramble like you usually do."

"Thanks John, I think I can handle this," said Chuck. Casey grunted. Chuck walked over to the 3D image and talked to it showing the position of the Mighty Mite then a rough estimate of the amount of tunnel that had collapsed due to the explosion.

"So Agent Carmichael do you think with this intervention we've neutralized Novokov's threat to this ceremony?" asked the Admiral.

"Well, Admiral I wouldn't use the word neutralized-"

"Yes Sir," said a voice from the doorway interrupting Chuck. Casey and Chuck looked up and turned around to find Pamela Martin entering the debriefing.

"Sorry, I should have told you but I invited Agent Martin to join us. She told me that she had already met you."

"I wish I could say I agree with Agent Martin but I don't," said Chuck. "Admiral, there are too many unanswered questions here and my gut tells me the threat isn't over."

"That's very scientific," said Pam. "I'm not blaming you for your disastrous screw up and letting the Toy Maker's bomb explode. But you have to admit Novokov would have to be crazy to try anything now that he knows the cat's out of the bag. He's probably hiding somewhere trying to get over the fact that we've foiled his plot."

"Don't you think that's rather simplistic and a far as foiling plots don't you think a master criminal like Novokov wouldn't have a plan 'B'. If this could be considered a plan 'A'."

"What evidence do you have that there's a plan 'B'? Oh that's right your gut." said Pamela.

"Up until a few days ago we didn't know there was a plan at all or do you doubt that too," said Chuck thinking that Pam had some sort of hidden agenda which included discrediting him and so far she was doing a good job.

"Okay, I see there is a difference of opinion and Agent Martin personally I'd normally prefer to side with prudence but unfortunately Agent Carmichael the White House has taken charge and unless we can show a real and immediate threat the president will be arriving for the Change of Installation Ceremony. In fact even earlier as in day after tomorrow."

"Admiral, you have to try and reason with them," said Chuck. "Would it help if I talked with someone and tried to convince them?" Casey grunted and tried to warn Chuck that Beckman would have a cow.

"Agent I appreciate your determination but I was told the President has his mind made up and he was quite adamant about wanting to attend the ceremony. I talked with Diane, General Beckman and she thought that if this were the case then her agencies services would no longer be necessary."

"Admiral, if the president is coming here the day after tomorrow I need permission to keep on searching I'm sorry but I think we have an obligation at this point to see this through."

"I would've asked you continue," said the Admiral. "I'm glad you don't want to stop. Agent Martin debrief Agent Carmichael about the President's visit and schedule."

"But Admiral I-"

"Agent Martin this is a request I'm ordering you to, so make it happen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah left Steve following Margo through the Embassy up to the upper floor and down a long white corridor with offices lining both sides. Photographs of America's wildlife and natural beauty hung on the walls along with portraits of past presidents. Sarah was still replaying her conversation with Steve in her head as she walked through the building. She couldn't get rid of the feeling that he was fishing for something and not just her. She was drawn out of her thoughts when she noticed the brass placard outside the door 'Sarah Bartowski, Assistant Cultural Attaché'. Margo noticed that the sign had caught Sarah's attention.

"I thought it would give you more credibility and a place to work. Don't worry, it doesn't mean you work for me," Margo said in a low voice before she opened the door for Sarah.

Walking in Sarah and gave a quick glance around the office then made her way behind the deck with her name plate on it. Inside the office sitting in front of her was a young woman dressed in an Italian policewoman's uniform sipping a cup of coffee. Linda was hard to read and Sarah couldn't tell if she was upset over being asked to come or disgusted with her American coffee.

"I was able to pull Ms. Bartowski from her meeting," said Margo.

"Thank you," said Sarah to Margo as she left. "I'm sorry if you had to wait," Sarah said to Linda. Razib had followed along behind them and was standing just inside the door.

"Razib," said Sarah in Berber, "please close the door." The boy caught Sarah's message he was to listen and not let on that he understood English.

"This is Razib," said Sarah, "I promised him I'd introduce him to you and I wanted to underline the urgency this has within the mission."

"I appreciate your concern but these things take time but I did bring you a list of possible candidates," said Linda as she took a folder from her bag then handed it to Sarah.

"Thank you, I'll look this over as soon as you leave and I'll make sure the Ambassador knows about your cooperation."

"That's not necessary something I need to point out is that the women on the list are all foreigners. I wish we had more personnel but we just don't have the manpower to dedicate to a search for one individual. What's Razib's status? I bring that up because being a foreign minor on Italian soil he should be registered with us to obtain refugee status."

"Thank you for your assistance, but in accordance with United Nations and EU guidelines and regulations, Refugee Status must be obtained from the first country the refugee enters. Razib was granted refugee status onboard the USS Bataan and resides with me her inside the Embassy complex, which as you know is considered sovereign US soil."

"The boy must be a valuable asset for your government to go through all this trouble." It sounded to Sarah like Linda was going on a fishing expedition so she decided to bite and play along.

"Razib saved the lives of some of our people. Afterwards we discovered his father was dead and he had been sold into for a lack of a better word 'slavery'. Slowly I've gotten his story out of him and I will do whatever it takes and use all the resources I have to find his mother."

"Sounds like you knew one of the people he saved."

"You could say that," said Sarah as she touched her side. Then the framed photos of Chuck and Sam caught her attention on her desk. The old Sarah would've been upset that something from her real life be used for her cover. Her non-spy life had always been a closely guarded secret and off limits to everyone but Chuck now. However, it made her feel good to be able to see them. She made a mental note to ask Margo for the pictures afterwards.

"Your family?" asked Linda noticing Sarah looking at the photos.

"Yes, this is my husband, Charles but everyone calls him Chuck and this is our daughter, Sam. But you didn't come here to talk to me about my family."

"Well, I ought to go or my boss in the Questura will be looking for me and when he can't find me he'll mount a rescue mission. We can't have the Embassy stormed, can we?"

"No we can't," said Sarah as she took Linda's coffee cup and set it on her desk. "Again, thank you for the folder and we're still waiting on the DNA."

"I hope to have something back to you soon," said Linda as she went to the door. Razib opened it and Linda smiled at him. "Tell him I hope everything works out at least one success story would make me feel better about my job." Sarah repeated what Linda said in Berber.

"Thank you," said Razib accentuating his accent.

Outside the door stood an agent that escorted Linda back downstairs and through the security check point. Once Linda was gone Sarah took Razib down to their Castello with the folder. When Sarah got out of the elevator she looked around for Margo who had seen both her and Razib already.

"Linda brought me a list of names," said Sarah trying to avoid a scene over bringing a civilian. "I need to use one of your computers to bring up images that Razib can look at so we can compare them to the composites he drew."

"If I ask you if Beckman has authorized this what would you tell me, the truth or a lie?"

"Okay, technically I'm supposed to be on light duty but for some reason you're as curious as I am as to who Razib's mother is. Besides you can always tell Beckman you didn't know what I was doing."

"In this job we all have secrets and I think you've probably got quite a few but I don't know about Chuck. He seems to be just what he is. Okay," said Margo, "Mike set Sarah up on a terminal and give her access to the mainframe."

"Roger that Boss," said Mike who waved Sarah over to a terminal then he typed in codes and then got up inviting her to sit down. "Okay, you're logged on when you're done don't forget to log out if you need in afterwards come and see me. Razib, you look hungry why don't you come with me to the galley and see if we can't find you something to eat?"

"I want to stay and help," said Razib as his stomach growled. With everything that had happened he hadn't been able to eat.

"Razib, I think your stomach wants to tell you something. Look honey, it'll take time to set up and I can start by weeding out some of the names so when you come back we'll be ready to get down to work."

"Okay," said Razib reluctantly.

"Thanks," said Sarah to Mike then she gave Razib a kiss on the forehead before Mike led him away and she got busy tying in names from the list inside the folder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pamela was wrapping up her brief with Chuck's team and neither Casey nor he were impressed. Chuck thought the number of agents were way too few and the emergency extraction plan was basically none existent. Chuck looked over at Casey and could tell Casey felt the same if not worse. Casey being Casey wasn't afraid to comment by saying what he thought bluntly.

"Excuse me Miss Secret Service," said Casey, "but what country do you work for? Because you certainly don't work for us or any friendly power for that matter."

"My name is Agent Pamela Martin," she said indignantly.

"Well Agent Martin," said Casey, "you're flying the President by copter from the military side of the airport in Capodichino to JFC in Lago Patria."

"So a motorcade would be worse and leave the President exposed to snipers and IEDs."

"I think the Colonel agrees with you, but what he's trying to point out is that you're flight plan is over land."

"Chuck, I can explain myself," said Casey. "Have you ever been operational? Have you ever looked at someone in the cross hairs and watched their head pop? Lady, anyone that has anything from a slingshot to a Stinger missile could be hiding along the flight path and bring down the bird. Hell, I bet you even filed a flight plan. What's the name of this mission the Presidential duck hunt?"

"What's your solution just remembering that the Italian Secret Service is heading up our security and we're just riding shotgun."

"That's your first mistake. I'd fly him out over the bay and bring him in over water. I'd also bring in a cruiser or destroyer and have them anchor in the gulf. They could use their radars to detect suspicious movements along with an E-2 and have can control a couple of Avenger A-12s for safety."

"Anything else," asked Pamela as she took out a notebook and started writing.

"Well, I'd also run a similar scenario as you do in DC. Use three copters off the Bataan each painted identically and have them fly three different routes to the target site that way Novokov or anyone else won't be able to know which copter has the President in it," said Chuck.

"This has been productive," said Pamela as she finished writing.

"For whom," said Chuck, "I think you're wrong about your threat assessment. Novokov will try something and judging from your briefing you're not ready. I don't think you have any idea who you're up against nor what he is capable of or his organization.

"Well that's what our experts told me to say."

"When this goes sideways the Admiral and everyone isn't going to be looking for your experts. He and the rest will be coming after the person who briefed them. I can tell you that from experience and as far as your so called experts you can tell them-"

"Chuck, you might want to look at this," said Morgan. "We've just compiled the echo data run you asked for." Chuck walked over to Morgan and Alex while Casey and Pamela stood behind.

"Chuck I have trouble with nerd can you tell me what we're looking at," asked Casey.

"In this case nothing, because there's nothing to see. There are not large pockets for gas to accumulate in and the rock formation is porous so even if there were gases it would have dissipated ions ago. You wanted proof well here it is. The solfotara site was a red herring and that Mighty Mite was never supposed to drill but was there to sell the story," said Chuck, "the bigger the lie the easier it is to sell."

"What?"

"Nothing just something someone told me once," said Chuck.

"I'm still not convinced," said Pamela.

"I don't care if you are or aren't just don't go mudding up the water for me. Hey, where's your partner at anyway. He should be the one doing the briefing with the Admiral being the senior agent."

"He had things he had to get done in Rome before coming here."

"What's more important than going over the President's security plan, which only happens to be his job," said Casey.

"Bothering my wife," said Chuck, "Pam, you two realize with one word I can get you two packing and have you both replaced in a heartbeat."

"That wouldn't be professional."

"Unprofessional is your conduct and the reason only I'm not is because it would take too long to bring new agents up to speed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In an office located in the Hydra cover factory Novokov was looking over a map on his desk. There was a knock on the door and one of his men walked in.

"I'm sorry boss but there's a man here says he's a professor and he wants to talk to you."

"Did he say what he wants?"

"He's ranting, says he's angry because the American government is stealing his research data and he wants you to do something."

"Send him in, I'll talk with him."

Novokov met the professor at the door and shook his hand. "I'm sorry professor but this is the first I'm hearing about this. Can you explain to me what happened and what you expect me to do?"

"What do you mean first time? I thought your people had informants everywhere. I agreed to help you so that I could use the data to publish my findings but if the data is common knowledge then one of my peers will take it and use it."

"What data are we talking about? Your surveys for us are locked up in this office so I don't know what you're talking about?"

"I was told by a friend in the University Seismic Survey and Research center that the American Consulate asked for data from the Phlaegrean fields after recent seismic event."

"Seismic activity? I haven't heard anything about an earthquake."

"It seems there was usually activity around Solfotara this morning. So you really didn't know anything?"

"I told you I didn't but I'll look into it. Now if you'll excuse me," said Novokov as he showed the professor the door. "Listen if you hear about any other inquiries let me know." Novokov waited until the Professor left then he pulled out a phone and dialed a number.

"I need to see you right away at the usual site."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two black Mercedes met at the entrance to an underground garage then one followed the other inside. The two vehicles drove round and round the different levels until they arrived at the bottom floor. The one vehicle backed around until it faced the other one then flashed its lights. A woman got out walked over to the other Mercedes opening the door she found Novokov sitting inside waiting for her.

"Get in we need to talk," said Novokov.

"I expected your call," said the woman as she got in and closed the door behind her.

"I was told the Americans were asking for data about seismic activities in Solfotara around the time my little present should've exploded. Can you tell me why?"

"It was Carmichael. He complied the echo data from the explosion through the different observation sites along the Phlaegrean field to make a snapshot image of subterranean Solfotara."

"Crap, this guy is really becoming a pain for our plans. Our friend is supposed to be watching over Carmichael through his wife but Strong hasn't contacted me yet and now I'm hearing this."

"I warned you not to put too much trust in Strong. Is this going to affect our plans?"

"Right now no, so far everything is still on track even though he's seen through my diversion. I want you to keep a special watch on Carmichael and his team. How was this received?"

"So far no one outside of his team is listening to him. Does anyone on the board know about this?"

"No, I've managed to keep it quiet and I don't want them finding anything out especially Madame Wong from our Asian branch. She's been after my place on the board for a long time and this would just give her more fuel."

"I don't know what you're waiting for to take care of her."

"She's got too much support on the board but once I get this done I'll deal with her and Carmichael if he keeps interfering. Failure isn't an option."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was sitting in the dark looking over the satellite images of the area around Lago Patria. He felt something was right there in front of him but he wasn't seeing it. He was concentrating so much on the video feeds he didn't hear the door open behind him.

"Agent Carmichael, what are you still doing here?" Chuck turned around and found the Admiral standing behind him in civilian clothes.

"Sorry Sir, I was just studying the area around the JFC site."

"You've still got that gut feeling?"

"Yes Sir, I can't help but think something is right here in front of me and I'm not seeing it. I can't explain it I just know it."

"Well, if it helps I started off my career as a jet jokey flying Intruders. More than once my gut brought me back to the carrier safely and on one occasion it helped me save my squadron so I've learned to listen to my gut."

"Thanks Sir. Do you mind giving a look," asked Chuck.

"What are you tagging anyway?" asked the Admiral looking at red buttons Chuck had assigned to different areas on the 3D map.

"Those are factories or farms that have ordered material that can be used to produce a bomb like nitrogen fertilizer."

"Have you taken into consideration that what you're looking for may not be a traditional bomb as we know it."

"A dirty bomb, you're right," said Chuck as if a light just lit up inside of him. "Sir, I need your copter tomorrow."


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own Chuck

Sarah was going over the list Linda gave her. Twenty pages of names she had to cross reference with the agency data base eliminating people whose information precluded them from being a candidate. As she worked she felt Margo hovering over her at first she wrote it off as nerves from what had happened. However, the deeper she got into the list the more present she felt Margo almost breathing down her neck so she started keeping track mentally when Margo would 'accidentally' show up around her. Then when she got to the bottom of page nineteen she found out why. Sarah flashed on a name.

"Oh boy," she said as she braced herself against the computer desk then pushed herself away standing up rubbing her temples.

"You've been working too hard," said a voice behind her. It was Margo making another pass. "Why don't you take a coffee break with me?"

"Where's Razib," asked Sarah trying to remember how long the boy had been missing.

"Mike is introducing him to American cuisine and had one of the guys make a burger run to Piazza Di Spagna."

"I could use a break and a cup of coffee can't hurt," said Sarah as she logout and followed Margo to the elevator. During the ride Sarah caught Margo studying her and she knew this was more than just about a break or coffee. Sarah followed Margo to a small bar that operated inside the complex. They sat at an umbrella covered table in the corner away from the rest of the staff.

"You're probably wondering why we didn't take coffee down below. Well, after working all day below ground I feel the urge for real sunlight on my skin and scent of fresh air."

"I can understand but I think you want something else," said Sarah, "so why don't you cut to the chase and just ask me."

"Am I that obvious? I thought I was better at my job than that."

"I think you want to talk privately," said Sarah as a waiter came over and took their orders then left returning shortly afterwards placing cups in front of them. Margo waited until the boy left to continue speaking.

"I guess there is no other way to start this then ask if her name was on the list?"

"Candice Silverman, your sister," said Sarah that was the name she flashed on.

"Yes, but how did you know who she was? Is this some sort of agency test or trick organized by Beckman? Crap she knows, doesn't she?"

"Beckman doesn't know anything and no this isn't any agency trick. As for how I know, I have access to a highly restricted data base but all I know is Candice was your older sister and that she's dead or reportedly dead."

"Candice, my sister, was ten years older - everyone joked about me being an afterthought. As I grew up she was more like a second mother to me than a sister. After she finished university she went to Europe to finish her studies and the next thing we knew she was dead. As you can imagine it was quite traumatic for everyone in my family. We asked the State Department for more information and in the end we were told she was killed in a terrorist bombing in Naples. They simply told us she was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"You don't believe them?"

"I don't know what I believe. I've been running my own rogue mission on the side but this is the first time I've heard about a child. Listen, Sarah please Beckman can't know about this or she'll remove me. Half of the reason I joined the agency and sought out this position was to find out what happened."

"Well how do you explain her name being on the list I have of women who took out warrants against their husbands for kidnapping their children?"

"I can't and that's what's bothering me. Sure Candice was away long enough to have met someone and had a baby but we were close if something that life changing had happened I think she would've told me."

"You realize Razib could be your nephew?"

"Yes and the thought terrorizes me. I read in your report Razib's father was involved with the Toy Maker."

"Yes, he worked for the Toy Maker and when he died, Razib's family disowned the boy selling him to the Toy Maker."

"This opens up more questions about Candice's death was she a bystander, victim or perpetrator? Was there anything recovered about the Toy Makers' activities that can help me get answers?"

"There wasn't much left from his compound but I can make some off the book inquiry for you but I wouldn't hold my breath. However, first we need to make sure Razib is your nephew. Why don't we do an internal DNA test?"

"A sort of field test? I like that but can you do it?"

"Yes, I don't see why not you have all the equipment I need. If you want I can get started as soon as we go back down below. I'll need a DNA sample from both of you."

"But what do I do if he's my nephew? What do I say to him and how do I tell my parents? They need to be prepared they aren't young anymore and something like this could be shocking for them. I don't think I'm ready to be a single Mom, hell I don't think I'm ready to be a Mom at all."

"Don't spiral we aren't sure of anything yet."

"Sarah how do you do it? How do you balance everything? What kind of Mom would I be? Can you see me as a soccer Mom doing the Kosco run, I can't?"

"First, I'm not a single mom and I have a lot of help. I realize the prospects are frightening especially for people like you and me, but right now let's not put the cart before the horse. We need to do the DNA test and go from there one step at a time." Sarah didn't want to share with Margo all her own misgivings and doubts none of that would help Margo nor Razib with their situation.

"Maybe I need to get a husband. My parents have been on me about that for years now."

"Margo, you're spiraling."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve left Sarah walking out of the Embassy and made his way to his parked BMW. Before pulling out he took out his phone and dialed putting the phone on speaker.

"Autur this is Steve."

"I was expecting your call before now," said Novokov. Steve picked up he was in trouble. "Have you made contact with your acquaintance?"

"Yes, I just left her and I thought you'd like to know that Agent Carmichael left Rome for Solfotara this morning. I personally saw his helicopter leave from the Embassy."

"What's he doing there?"

"I don't know other than he went to investigate a site at Solfotara."

"So you called me to tell me that Carmichael left the Embassy to go to Solfotara to do something but you don't know what that something is?"

"Said like that just makes it sound bad."

"I need more information so go back and talk with Carmichael's wife if she isn't forthcoming then you need to apply pressure."

"She's not the type to pressure and get results."

"Then bring her to me and I'll deal with her, think you can do that?"

"Sure but I'll risk blowing my cover and I didn't think you wanted that," said Steve trying to read between the lines.

"Don't worry, if you blow your cover the organization will find you another position. How do feel about Asia, I heard Madame Wong was looking for someone talented?"

"You would recommend me to her?" asked Steve marveled by Novokov offer.

"I can see you two heading in the same direction when this operation is over. So to be clear I need for you to bring me the blonde."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was lying on his bed he had just gotten off the phone with Sarah. He had called her with the excuse of wanting to keep her up to speed with current events but if the truth was told he just wanted to hear her voice. His bed felt empty without her and there was little chance he would sleep. Sarah told him about the turn of events in Rome with her search for Razib's mother and he was lying there trying to wrap his head around it when Casey just walked in.

"John, normal people knock before they come in."

"Why? Sarah's not here so you can't be busy, can you?"

"I could've been debating with Morgan about what sandwich we'd take with us to a desert island. I still feel mayonnaise doesn't transit well it hot weather."

"Well I ruled that out because I just saw Morgan and Alex by the reflecting pool. The Troll said that you wanted to talk to me."

"Nothing urgent, I've asked the Admiral for a copter in the morning. I thought we'd start from here and work outwards in a spiral looking over the site close up and first hand."

"I assume this has to do with your gut feeling, do you know what are you looking for?"

"No, I don't but I hope that if I see it I'll flash on it. Good job by the way."

"Good job for what? I don't do anything special. Oh by the way do you want to take Rick with us?"

"No I'd feel better if Rick were left here to look out for Morgan and Alex."

"I'll tell him to shadow them. But you still haven't explained what you meant by 'good job'? Good job for what?"

"You left Morgan and Alex alone sitting next to each other by the reflecting pool with a full moon. In my book it sounds romantic."

"That's why Morgan was telling me I needed to hurry and come talk with you. That little snake in the grass was trying to get rid of me. I'm going to kill him."

"Big Guy, you need to control yourself," said Chuck as he realized he had gotten Morgan in trouble. "Remember we need him tomorrow to monitor our comms while we're out."

"I can still break both his legs, all he has to do is sit at a desk with a keyboard in front of him."

"Casey count to ten before you leave, remember you could accidentally kill him."

"I could break my thirty second record."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan and Alex were sitting side by side in front of the reflecting pool looking at the reflection of the moon in it.

"Alex listen to this," said Morgan as he read from program of the Change of Installation, "_Lago Patria is an installation that captures the imagination and inspires one to look toward the future. Reflecting pools, industrial facades, unique shapes, and a distinctively modernist interior design make Lago Patria more than just a military headquarters. The news site's facilities can also be considered modern art that capitalizes on form and function. Tall interior office windows and skylights bring in natural light reducing the building's energy consumption. The technological__plant will use ice and water to cool buildings, a forward thinking concept that is environmentally friendly. Lago Patria is an 'open headquarters' designed to foster cohesiveness and increase efficiencies._ Wow it really does make you think that, don't you agree?"

"Morgan, can't you just sit here next me and watch the moon," said Alex. Morgan folded the program and put it away then sat down next to Alex putting his arm around her.

"Is this better," he asked as she snuggled in close to him.

"Much but Morgan I shouldn't have to tell you what to do."

"No you're right, guess I'm this way because I was found in a dumpster by carnival freaks who raised me as their own," said Morgan as Alex laughed. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you look to me when you laugh?"

"No you haven't," said Alex as the two looked into the other's eyes. Morgan started to lean over to kiss her when they heard Casey clearing his throat behind them.

"Troll, have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes look when they pop out as I wrap my hands around your throat and squeeze?"

"John, aren't you supposed to be with Chuck?"

"I saw him already. You know he was surprised to see me, he said that what he had to say wasn't that important and you know what else he told me that was funny?"

"I'm afraid to ask, literally I am but go ahead and tell me."

"He told me that you knew that it wasn't important and that you probably wanted to get rid of me."

"You did Morgan, how romantic," said Alex. "I take back everything I said about having to tell you things." Alex took Morgan by the hands and kissed him.

"Oh hell you live only once," said Morgan as kissed her back in front of her father. Casey grunted then grabbed Morgan by the collar.

"It's bedtime for Bonzo. Everyone needs to go to sleep in their own beds, tomorrow is going to be a long day. When I'm gone tomorrow, Morgan I want a radio check from you every ten minutes.

"That won't leave me much time to do anything else."

"That's the idea."

"But Dad where are you going? Do you want me to come along? I can help."

"No you're staying here with Morgan and Rick while Chuck and I go for a joy ride around the area to satisfy Chuck's gut and-" Casey stopped speaking and became silent going into assassin mode.

"What's wrong Big Guy, cat got your tongue?"

"Got your face with my fist if you don't shut up."

"Dad behind you," said Alex. She detected movement in the shadows a place where Casey was all too familiar with.

"I know but I don't want to turn around and let whoever is there know I know they're there. Tell me where," said Casey as he slowly reached down pulling a Colt from his ankle holster.

"Right wing just out of sight behind the benches."

"I want you guys to stay here in view," said Casey as he handed Alex the Colt pulling a Sig 9 from his belt behind his back. "Alex whatever you do don't give Morgan this gun," said Casey then he disappeared into the darkness.

"Thanks there Big Guy for the vote of confidence. You know it's hard to have any self-esteem when you're around."

"At least I can't accuse you of fooling yourself," said Casey's voice from the dark. He just had to have the last word.

Casey came back in few minutes from the shadows with his Sig down by his side shaking his head.

"Whoever was there left before I could get a good look at him. I think we all ought to turn in for the night. Alex hold on to that piece for me and sleep with it under your pillow."

"Do you think we're in danger," asked Morgan.

"Chuck's not the only one that has a gut feeling something is wrong."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Novokov was sitting in his office drinking a nightcap when his phone rang. He was half expecting Steve Strong to call him again the man was quickly becoming a pain and living up to the stereo typical blond. But when he saw the number he knew who it was and knew that it was important.

"I'm glad you called. Wait, I'm putting you on speaker so I can continue to work," said Novokov, as he took a sip of his scotch.

"Liar, you might be sitting at your desk but you aren't working. I bet you've got a glass of scotch and you just don't want to sit it down."

"You're starting to know me too well. What do you want other than to my brilliant advice?"

"I wanted to tell you that Carmichael and a Colonel Casey will be flying a copter tomorrow probably over your location. Before you panic and spill your drink they don't know anything. Carmichael wants to get the lay of the land first hand from the sky."

"So my diversion at Solfotara didn't work."

"It might have if the seismic sensors hadn't provided him with enough information to make a complete subterranean survey which ruled it out as a threat."

"Is anyone but him looking for another site?"

"No he and his team are the only ones. Everyone else was happy to accept the threat had been averted and if it weren't for Carmichael I probably could get the threat condition lowered but he's got the Admiral's ear"

"So if he were to have and accident tomorrow then what would happen?"

"I see where you're going our plans would fall into place without any obstacles but how are you going to do that?"

"Helicopters are dangerous machines and they have accidents all the time."

"I think I'm going to like this."

"I think you will too," said Novokov as he hung up. Then he when to his phone's directory and looked up number.

"Dmitry, it's me Autur Novokov. …. You don't remember your old friend? I'm hurt. …. What do I want? If I called you it can be for only one thing, to hear your wonderful voice ….. Okay I'll cut the crap I need to go bird hunting so I need a bird gun. …. Perfect a little old and pricy …. I'm not complaining much that is but okay it'll have to do. …. Okay that's good. As always Dmitry it's a pleasure doing business with you," said Novokov as he hung up.

Novokov finished his scotch then gathered some men as he made his way down to one of the black Mercedes parked out front. He tossed the keys to one of his men and they drove him back into Naples. There he took the Fuorigrotta exit off the tanganziale heading towards the San Paolo soccer stadium. Novokov's driver knew the meeting point quite well it was one they had used before. He pulled into a subterranean parking lot and made their way to the lower levels away from prying eyes and NSA satellites equipped with facial recognition.

Novokov arrived first so he had to wait then finally a dark blue BMW SUV drove up to his vehicle. The driver flashed his lights then a passenger got out carrying a case. He walked over to Novokov's Mercedes opened the door and got in.

"Dmitry Siljak, it's always a pleasure come in and have drink. Close the door please before someone comes by."

"Autur Novokov, I said to myself now that's a name I haven't heard in a while."

"Scotch okay for you," asked Novokov as he poured Dmitry a drink then passed him a glass. Dmitry set down the case in front of Novokov then picked put the drink with the same hand keeping the other one in his jacket pocket.

"Is this what I asked for?" said Novokov noticing Dmitry's hidden hand.

"You asked for a bird gun to go bird hunting." Novokov opened the case and inside was SA-14 Russian made hand held missile launcher.

"I'm sorry if it's not an American Stinger but the Russian made SA-14 is just as good. You have to admit this was a bit last minute but it does have IR tracking."

"No, I understand and this is fine. I'll have funds wired to your account per our agreement. You know you didn't have to bring a gun to our pick up," said Novokov pointing out Dmitry's hidden hand.

"Oh, I didn't bring a gun I brought a bomb," said Dmitry as he pulled his hand out holding a fragmentary grenade. Guns are uncertain but bring a grenade with the pin pulled now that gets people's attention."


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own Chuck

Sarah led Razib into the office she had been given and had him sit in a chair in front of the desk with her name on it. She pulled a chair over next to his and sat down next to him. He realized by the way she was acting that something had happened and he was afraid he had done something wrong. He watched Sarah as she took a seat next to his then got up pacing back and forth around the room as he sat in his chair. She seemed to pause and look at him as if she were trying to think about what to say. It was never good when people had to choice their words that usually meant they had something bad to say. Finally there was a knock on the door and Margo came in handing Sarah a folder nodding then pulled a chair close to his and sat down.

"What's wrong? Why are you both looking at me like that? Did I do something?"

"Razib, you didn't do anything," said Sarah as she brushed his hair back with her hand then took his face in her hands and looked into his eyes. "I, we have news about your mother."

"You found her! What's her name? Where does she live? When can I see her? Do you have a picture or something I can see?" Razib's eye lit up as he jumped out of his seat.

"Razib look at this," said Margo as she took out her wallet from her purse. She pulled out a photo from it and handed it to him. He took the photo from her and smiled.

"It's her," he said as his face became radiant, "this is my mother but I don't understand why you have this?"

"Razib," said Margo pausing to take a deep breath. "That was my sister Candice."

"Candy, I remember the word 'candy' but I never knew why, does that mean something?"

"I used to call her my candy when I was little and it stuck. Everyone called her Candy that is all her friends and family called her that."

"Where's she at now and why was she so hard to find? Does she want to see me?" said Razib looking at Sarah for answers.

"Razib, it's better Margo answer you."

"It's complicated Razib," said Margo as Sarah put her arm around him.

"Is that the problem, she doesn't want me? Did she tell you that she doesn't want to see me? Of course she doesn't she has-"

"Razib listen please," said Sarah as she put a finger up to his lip, "shush."

"My sister reported your father to the police for taking you. She loved you so very much I'm sure because that was the type of a person she was."

"You said 'was'," said Razib. The boy finally heard what Margo was trying to say. "Does that mean my mother is - well does it mean I'm an orphan?"

"Candy was my sister so I'm your aunt so to answer your question no you're not an orphan not as long as I'm alive. Nephew, you have a family who wants to get to know you."

"I do! Like Clara and Molly?"

"Yes Razib you do," said Sarah. The boy turned and hugged Sarah.

"Thank you, thank you so much, I knew you were my angel," said Razib as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I think you should be hugging your aunt Margo," said Sarah watery eyed fighting back the tears as she kissed him on the forehead.

"Razib, oh my God I don't know how I never saw it before but you look so much like my sister," said Margo as she knelt in front of the boy like she was seeing him truly for the first time. "Would you like to hear about your family?"

"Yes, please," said Razib swallowing the knot he had in his throat then throwing his arms around her neck in a hug.

"Let me leave you two alone so you can get to know each other," said Sarah as she got up to leave.

"Thank you," said Margo she left. All of Margo's doubts about being Razib's surrogate mother seemed to melt away in that moment and for Margo it seemed as if she had her sister back.

Sarah left and went back down to Il Castello. She wanted to call Chuck and tell him right away about what the DNA test had confirmed as well as everyone's reactions. She was happy her mission was over and she knew he'd be happy too. As she rode the elevator down she took out of her pocket the picture frame that had been on her desk above. It was a small gold plated double frame with photos of Chuck and Sam. She looked at the picture of Sam and caressed the image with her hand.

"I'm still on light duty," Sarah said to the photo, "I could go now to Capri and be with you."

When the elevator stopped she slipped the frame back into her pocket. She felt guilty for wanting to go to Capri instead of going to Naples to be with Chuck and the team but she knew he'd understand. Chuck always understood her even when she didn't understand herself. She longed to be with both. Margo was right when she told her that she was lucky because she was and she knew it.

"I love you both," she whispered to herself as she got off the elevator. She said it just liked hearing herself say it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was early morning when Chuck met up with Casey on the flight deck. The Admiral true to his word had a CH53 waiting for them. Both of them climbed on board and after taking their seats they started going through a pre-flight check off. They had just finished and were beginning to start the rotators when the side door flew open and a man jumped in. Casey immediately pulled his Sig and had it pointed in Esposito's face.

"Hold up John," yelled Chuck as he put his hand on Casey's weapon hand pushing it down. Casey growled.

"You weren't going to leave me behind again," asked Esposito as he climbed onboard ignoring Casey and his pistol.

"I didn't know you wanted to come along," said Casey as he put away his weapon, "especially after the girlish screams at the catacombs. That really wasn't your greatest moment."

"Agent Carmichael what are you looking for anyway now that terrorist plot has been foiled?"

"Foiled," Chuck started to say but Casey grunted and shook his head. "Right foiled, I wanted to take a look around and just see what's out there. This is part of a security assessment I'm putting together for the Admiral."

"Oh, I thought this as a wild goose chase looking for Novokov. God only knows where that coward is now but you can rest assure he's not here."

"That would be silly, a waste of time and resources, so if you want to leave we understand seeing as there really isn't anything for you to do on this flight. I'm sure you're a busy man and have other things to get done."

"No, no I don't have anything pressing and what I do have I've delegated it out."

"You wouldn't happen to have attended a twelve and half week course at the El Guando School of Finance," said Chuck as Casey grunted in agreement.

"What? No but I can help you by telling you what you're looking at from the air. I don't know if you know this but I am a resident expert on this area of Campagnia."

"Really, then you might be of some assistance so sit in the back and buckle up. Wait let me make you some room," said Chuck as he unbuckled himself climbing in the back and stowing away a box with a flare gun and flares so Mario could sit down.

"There you go," said Chuck, "here let me help you with the buckle. It can be a little tricky and we wouldn't want you to fall out."

"Says who," Chuck heard Casey say in his ear piece.

"Not helping," said Chuck.

"What?"

"I was saying the buckle wasn't helping sometimes it can be a little tricky."

After Chuck got Mario buckled in he handed him a mic and sound protection. Chuck climbed back into his seat buckling in then made radio contact with flight control at Grazzanise military airport before lifting off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Black Mercedes pulled out of the Hydra cover factory and look the road for Villa Literno then turned and drove for Cancello ed Arnone. Then they got off on a small dirt side road that led to the banks of the Arnone river. At the water's edge the SUV stopped then three people got out, two men and one women. One of the men was Novokov.

"Bring me the case," said Novokov a he smiled at the woman. "Do you want the honors my dear?" Novokov said to the woman as his man placed it on the hood of the Mercedes.

"It would be better if you did," said the woman. "But don't you think experts will be able to tell the helicopter was shot down? Have you given any consideration how this will change our plans?"

"This won't change our plans at all but you'll have to sell this as a mid-air explosion. My plan is to bring it down in the river so they'll have trouble with any salvage operation and the water will wash off any residue as well as contaminate the wreckage."

"Dastardly," said the Woman with a smile as she looked over the case letting her hands run over it as if it were a lover.

"I know sometimes I even scare myself," said Novokov.

"My little evil genius," said the woman as she turned her attention to Autur, caressing his face then kissing him.

"What's that for?" he asked a little amazed by her sudden PDA.

"For good luck and to help you improve your aim," said the woman cowly.

"Sir," interrupted Novokov's man, "we just intercepted chatter that the bird has lifted off the flight deck and has started a circular search pattern."

"From Grazzanise?"

"No Sir, from Lago Patria."

"Crap," said Novokov shaking his head. "I was hoping they'd start their search from the military airport at Grazzanise since flight control was there but instead they immediately began at the JFC in Lago Patria.

"What does that mean for us? I take it that it's not good, but why?"

"They'll pass over the factory before they get here."

"Is that bad? The factories cover should hold up to any unwanted scrutiny and you're monitoring their communications so you'll know what they're telling ground control."

"True and you can run interference for me at the JFC by erasing any transmissions they might send then everything should continue to run smoothly."

"All we really need is to holdout until the day after tomorrow then put our plan in action. The US president will be here along with NATO leaders who are going to show off to him their nice bright shiny new offices and equipment."

"True we might not get all the civilian leaders we wanted but we'll get the military ones who were our primary targets anyway. You're quite dastardly yourself Pam.

"I told you no names around the help. Now get ready to take your shot and make it count." Pam and Novokov's man scanned the sky with binoculars as Autur opened the case and pulled out the SA-14. He checked the launcher and turned off the safeties.

"Okay, I'm hot," he said as the sound of a helicopter could be heard somewhere off in the distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah packed light and with her wound still healing she needed to pack even lighter. She said her farewells to a teary eyed Razib and made Margo promise to keep her informed. Razib handed Sarah letters for Clara and Molly hugging her she kissed him good bye as she boarded the Embassy BMW SUV that ran her to the Roma Termini train station. Sarah found the track and at the head of the Freccia Rossa train the ticket collector punched her ticket then indicated her car. She was climbing onboard struggling with her bag when a familiar voice called to her.

"Sarah, let me help you with that." She looked up and on the train was Steve Strong.

"I can take care of my own baggage," she said but obviously she was having trouble. The pain in her side almost brought tears to her eyes but she was determined to make it on her own.

"Nonsense, let me," he said as he pushed her aside and lifted the bag on the train.

"Thanks," she said reluctantly. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you'd already be in Naples with your partner Pam."

"I was tying up loose ends with the Embassy. Let's get to our seats and we can talk."

"Our seats? Don't tell me we're sitting together all the way to Naples?"

"Why yes, I thought we could keep each other company and this way we can talk more. Here we are," said Steve as he held the door to the compartment open for her then after she took her seat he placed her luggage in the overhead bin.

"Steve I don't know what you want to know but I think we've said everything that needed to be said."

"Oh I don't know, how did your search for the boy's mother go? I assume you found her since he's not here with you."

"Something like that why do you care? He's got nothing to do with your mission."

"You're right I'm just trying to make conversation which you're not making easy," said Steve as the train pulled out of the station. "I think this train has a dining car would you like something?"

"Silence," Sarah said she had no intention of giving him an inch.

"Well, I don't know if you've been told but the President is making an unscheduled visit the day after tomorrow. It's on the down low, need to know and all that."

"Has Chuck been briefed on the visit?"

"Yes, Pam briefed him yesterday I believe at the JFC along with everyone else. I was told he was not very pleased. He still believes there is a threat to my boss."

"You ought to listen to him, Chuck is seldom wrong so if he says the threat is real you should really listen and take steps."

"Steps have been taken through Mario Esposito. He's our liaison officer with the Italian Secret Service and is heading up this mission."

"Steve, Mario might be a good guy and on that I'm reserving judgment. However, he's out of his league coordinating a mission of this magnitude."

"Well he's what the Italian government gave us to work with so love him or hate him he's what we got."

"You and I know that's not true. Are you trying to tell me you don't know someone to call and pull in a favor or two to get him replaced? Or do you have him in your back pocket? That's it isn't it, you already have him in you hip pocket and if you got him replaced you might get someone you'd actually have to listen to for a change."

"I'm not confirming or denying but for argument's sake say you were right what could be my reasoning for wanting to keep someone so inept."

"First of all they'd be the perfect fall guy in case something went wrong. If what Chuck says comes about and there is actually an attack you could shield yourself from blame and throw Esposito under the bus. Similar to what you did with me."

"Why would I do that?" asked Steve curious to hear her answer.

"I could say because you're a lazy SOB who has never broken a sweat in his life but I think there is more here than that. I don't know so you can play the hero and pull out the mission from certain failure gaining credit and position in the Secret Service."

"Very good," said Steve. However, it wasn't credit and position he wanted in the Secret Service he was interested in but in Hydra so Sarah was only half right. "Tell me what Chuck is up to, I heard about his incident at Solfotara and today he's playing tourist from a copter."

"I really don't know everything he's doing so if you want to know you need to ask him when you get there or have your partner talk to him that is if she hasn't burnt her bridges with him."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Steve trying to sound coy.

"Yes you do. You make yourself look good at the expense of others and I bet you taught her that too so she probably tried to slam Chuck and he wrote her off as being incompetent."

"Something like that," said Steve. As he was talking to Sarah his phone rang and he looked at the number. "Speak of the devil, it's Pam," he said as he answered. "Pam I'm on the train heading to Naples to meet up with you. …. She's on the train with me. …. Okay I'll put you on speaker. Sarah, Pam says she needs to talk to you."

"Sarah, this is Pamela Martin I'm sorry but I have some bad news to tell you. But this morning Chuck, Colonel Casey and Mario Esposito took off in a CH53 from the JFC. I'm not sure which one of them was piloting."

"Can you cut to the chase and tell me what's going on," said Sarah as she was beginning to get upset with Pam.

"Sorry but I guess there's no other way to tell you other than to just say it. Well, the helicopter they were in has disappeared. We've got a search team out looking for them and I hope to have some news for you soon. When you arrive in Naples there will be a team to meet you."

"I want to talk to Morgan or Alex," said Sarah.

"I'm sorry but they're both out with the search team and are out of pocket." Said Pam.

"Where's Rick? Can I speak to him?"

"He's with the Admiral right now coordinating with the MEU. I'll try to get one of them to meet you in Naples when your train arrives."

"I'd appreciate that I want to be kept informed," said Sarah. She didn't trust Pam why couldn't she talk with Morgan or Alex even Rick. She reached for her phone in her purse but it was gone.

"Pam call me as soon as you hear anything," said Steve. "Sarah, is something wrong?" He noticed her searching in her purse.

"I can't find my phone. It was in my bag when I left the Embassy I know I had it because I gave Razib my number when I left and I had it then."

"Maybe it was stolen in the train station by a pick pocket. I don't know if you saw them but there were signs that told you to be careful to thieves."

"Then let me use yours," she said. "I need to try to contact Chuck."

"I'm sorry," said Steve. She felt a sting looking down she saw a tranq dart and then looking up Steve was holding a tranq gun in his hand.

"Traitor," Sarah said before she blacked out.


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own Chuck

Casey brought their CH53 to an established altitude, low enough where Chuck could survey the ground below with binoculars looking for something that could trigger a flash. Esposito was on his phone texting as they flew in a circular search pattern working out from the JFC center. Not exactly what he had agreed to do when they left and as they progressed it seemed he became more into texting than in helping. They were over an hour into the mission when Chuck noticed train tracks that seemed to go nowhere almost a ghost line.

"Mario I don't seem to be able to see where those tracks below us begin or end at, do you have any idea what I'm looking at?"

"I really don't know below us are a lot of small factories and probably they use it to connect to the railhead at Villa Literno to send and receive goods north and south along the nation railway transportation system."

"Morgan," radioed Chuck, "pull up the satellite images and check out the train track that runs between Villa Literno and what looks like the lake at Lago Patria. Do you see it?"

"Yes, I see it and you're right it seems to just end at the lake. Isn't that strange, they seem to be as if they belong to a ghost train. Not that ghosts really exist that would be paranormal and since the track obviously exist then they can't be a ghost. I know ghosts don't exist just sometimes-"

"Grimes idiot, you're broadcasting over an open channel. Please have consideration for ears of the rest of us poor people who have to listen to you," grunted Casey.

"Sorry, John," said Morgan, "because Ghosts could be listening to us too but they'd use white noise to communicated back to us and we wouldn't be able understand them. That would result in the channel getting blocked with static and-"

"Troll if you don't shut up I'll have you communicating with them viz a viz."

"But Chuck," said Morgan ignoring Casey's death threat, "why would someone construct a railway line that ends at a lake end?"

"I don't know maybe money ran out before they were able to build a bridge, so you're seeing what I am?

"Yeah Chuck so what do you want me to do, call Ghost Busters?" said Morgan as Casey gave a loud grunted.

"Morgan try and find out what company or companies built it. They have to have had some sort of construction permit so hack into the offices of Planning and Zoning for the Campagnia region. When you find out let me know right away what you discover."

"Chuck, do you want to hold a séance or continue our search?" asked Casey pointing at the fuel gauge and his watch.

"Let's continue we can always double back. I don't want to waste time waiting around and lose daylight or run out of fuel. The Admiral has been super but I don't want to push him."

"Roger that," said Casey as he moved the collective and restarted their search. Casey glanced back and saw Agent Esposito with his phone still in his hand tapping away messages. "Esposito, Mr. Area Expert all you've done since we took off was send text messages. Maybe you'd like to grab a pair of binoculars and help us identify what we're looking at or are you too busy."

"Sure I was just taking care of some problems that came up in the office. You know how things go down when you're not around to take care of them. Little things get blown out of proportion and-"

"Like I really care," said Casey, "there are a pair of binoculars in front of you, grab them."

"John, can you bring us down a little more I want a better look at that factory at your three o'clock."

"Why did you see something?"

"I don't know but there are train cars on that ghost track next to it and they're either loading or unloading them. Mario, do you know what that factory manufactures?"

"Yeah, Mr. Expert what gives with them?"

"I'm not sure I think they make personal hygiene products or something like that."

"Personal hygiene?" said Chuck as he flashed on the cars.

"I thought you were an 'expert'," growled Casey at Esposito.

"Not now John," said Chuck, "Do you know exactly what they make? I see they're using special train transport cars ones used to transport hazardous material but I need to know if the product they make needs to be shipped in special cars or if the raw material requires special cars."

"I can't tell either," said Casey, "but have you noticed that there's no one working."

"You're right," said Chuck as he looked over the factory looking for some movement. "Let me put Morgan or Alex on this and do a background check on the company."

"Have Rick take a squad of Marines out and inspect the site," said Casey.

"You'll want him to bring some of my men," said Esposito, "we don't want to cause a diplomatic incident, do we?" Casey banked sharp right then left jostling Esposito around in the back.

"Casey!" said Chuck.

"Sorry back there turbulence," said Casey with a grin.

"Yeah turbulence," said Chuck as he tried to radio the base at the JFC. "Morgan, Morgan, can you hear me?" But there was no answer so he tried to change channels but the only thing he heard over the radio was static. Chuck looked over at Casey.

"I swear I'll slap you if you say ghosts," said Casey.

"Of course not, but-" Casey gave him a stare. "Okay no ghosts but John someone is jamming our signals climb out of here and circle back around. Mario can you give me any logical reason why this is happening?"

"I really don't know what's going on," said Mario as he continued to text.

"Crap, Mario do you really think this is the time to be texting," said Chuck. "Casey I don't like this at all. Let's climb as high as we can that will put some distance between us and them just in case that light comes on." Chuck pointed at the radar warning light.

"Roger that I'm heading towards the river off to our six o'clock we should be far enough away to regain comms. I'd make contact with Morgan as soon as communications comes back. Chuck, I think you've found what you were looking for."

"I think so too." In that moment the warning light Chuck had pointed out lit up on the console and a loud alarm went off.

"What's that? What's going on," asked Mario dropping his phone.

"We're being illuminated by someone's fire control radar a surface to air probably a Russian made Stinger missile. There were a lot left over after that mess in ex-Yugoslavia," said Chuck. "Casey let me take the controls. Jump in the back and do what you do best."

"But they didn't tell me this was going to happen," said Esposito, "or I'd never gotten aboard."

"They what! Who said what?" asked Chuck. Esposito hesitated to answer. "Listen Mario, if you know something now is the time to speak up because there might not be another chance. My friend John I think would like to let you out right now so unless you can walk on clouds start talking."

"Steven asked me to keep his people informed about what you were up to that was what I was doing when I was texting. They just asked me to give them our position and speed."

"Crap idiot, didn't that sound a little suspicious to you," Casey said, "but I guess when you need money it's easy to look the other way. Chuck what do you want me to do?"

"No don't throw me out," begged Esposito.

"Shut up or I will, Chuck you do have a plan?"

"John I always have a plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the banks of the Arnone river Pam stood typing text replies as she received a constant update of info from their accidental mole. She smiled as she got the stream of data what an idiot Esposito was. She almost felt sorry for him. Almost that was but in the end they got their money's worth and so did he.

"Autur you were right, they found the railway and are investigating it. Crap they found the factory too and are circling over it. If you don't do something soon it's all over and Madame Wong is going to have your job as well as your pretty head."

"We'll see about that I'll take care of them," said Novokov as he called his office at the factory. "I want you to jam communications now. I know there's an American military helicopter overhead just do what I told you this is an ordered." Novokov turned to his man. "Remind me we need a new foreman at the factory." Pam lost her connection with Esposito at the same time Novokov lost communications with the factory.

"It's done," said Novokov as he put away his phone. Then in the distance they heard the sound of a helicopter.

"Over there," said Pan as she pointed at a dot in the sky.

"It's time to use this," said Novokov as he shouldered the SA-14 and brought the CH-53 in the crosshairs. "I'm disengaging safeties and illuminating the target," said Novokov, "standby for launch." Pam and his man moved over to stand on both sides to avoid the blowback. He followed the helicopter for a few minutes then squeezed the trigger. "Missile away," he yelled over the sound of the loud blast as a fireball leaped from the weapon through a thick smoke cloud and a back blast that set a small fire ablaze in the dry grass along the riverbank.

"Let's go," said Novokov as he herded Pam into the Mercedes. "It won't take them long to come looking and we don't want to get caught here. My Dear you need to get back to the JFC and delete those communications files and silence anyone that might get in our way."

"Yes dear," said Pam. Novokov was taken aback by the term of endearment but he then realized Pam was enthralled with the moment.

"See if you can give buy me sometime. I'll send a search team out and make sure there are no survivors. Just be careful with the rest of Carmichael's team."

"Well Strong is bringing in his wife as we speak."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck took control of the copter and put it into autorotation. He switched the engine off and the loud constant noise of the motor stopped supplanted by the sounds of alarms and bells.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to kill us," yelled Esposito as sweat rolled down his head in buckets and stained his clothes.

"John, release the Casey," said Chuck, "Grab the flare gun, it's in the box in front of Esposito and do what you do best , fire out the side away from us using the magnesium flares."

"Good thinking," said Casey as he pushed Mario out of his way opening the box taking the flare gun out and loading it.

"Can one of you tell me what's going on," yelled Esposito about to have a cow and definitely needing a new pair of pants.

"I put the copter into autorotation which is a state of flight where the main rotor system of a helicopter turns by the action of air moving up through the rotor. Autorotation is permitted mechanically because of both a freewheeling unit, which allows the main rotor to continue turning even if the engine is not running, as well as curved main rotor blades such that when the collective pitch is fully down the inner part of the blade has negative pitch relative to the horizontal plane and can be spun up by the relative wind. It is the means by which a helicopter can land safely in the event of complete engine failure."

"What?"

"Chuck, I know what you're doing and I didn't understand what you said," said Casey as the ride started to become bouncy.

"Okay we're in autorotation whatever that is but why?" asked Esposito.`

"Because your friends Mario are firing an IR guided missile at us and by going into autorotation I can cool off the copter enough so that when the Colonel fires his magnesium flares away from us they will be hotter than us and draw the missile away."

"And if it doesn't work," asked Esposito, "what happens then."

"We don't want to think about that," said Casey as he slid open the side door and the wind began to whip in.

"John, I'm trying to hold us at optimum glide angle between 17-20 degrees," yelled Chuck over the noise of the wind coming in from the open door. "It's all up to you now Big Guy. Scratch that itchy finger of yours."

Casey began firing a series of flares aft of the chopper. He fired, reloaded and fired again until he was down to his last flare. Then from the ground like a streak of smoke came the missile racing towards them. He took aim and fired as he exhaled. The missile diverted at the last minute and struck the flare exploding causing a violent shockwave that struck and shook the CH53. Chuck tried to restart the engines but they wouldn't come on and it continued its downward spiral.

"It won't restart," yelled Chuck, "the shockwave must've damaged the hydraulics. Hold on we're going down and this is going to hurt." The helicopter continued descending as Chuck fought pitch and angle controls to slow their descent but there just wasn't enough distance left. At the last moment Chuck pulled up so the chopper skipping across the surface of the river like skipping stones. They crashed in the marshlands at the mouth of the Arnone river near Pinetamare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah came to in the back of a van driving down a rutted road. Slowly her memory came back in visions of riding a train then there was the sound of an air gun the sting of a dart then darkness. At first in her mind's eye she could only see the pistol and the hand that shoot her like in tunnel vision then the tunnel opened up and expanded to the shooter, Steven Strong. She laid there bidding her time playing dead she was determined to get her revenge.

"She should be awake by now," said the driver, "it's been over an hour."

"I gave her double dosage so she should be out until we get back to the factory."

"Are you sure you didn't give her too much? Novokov told you he wanted her alive and he won't be happy if she dies. Do you want me to pull over so you can check her?"

"No just keep on driving. She'll be okay."

Sarah tried her hands and found they were handcuffed in the front then she tried her legs and they were tied at the ankles. With each bump she turned herself a little making her way around so that her feet were facing the back door and waited. If she got the opportunity she was going to make Steve pay.

Are you sure you didn't give her too much?" said the driver again. "She's not waking up." From the driver's voice Sarah could tell he was getting nervous which was what she wanted.

"We're almost there let me check on her before you go radio Novokov you're right I don't want him mad at me. He's promised to put in a word for me to Madame Wong."

"You said Madame Wong? He said he'd put in a good word for you with her? Are you sure he said Madame Wong?"

"Yeah, why" Is there something wrong?"

"No, no nothing at all I'm sure he's going to do you a favor with Madame Wong." Then there was a long period of awkward silence were Steve and the driver just looked back and forth at each other. "Well we're here," said the driver as they pulled into the Hydra cover factory.

"Give me a little time before you call Novokov," said Steve as he got out of the vehicle walking to the back of the van opening the doors.

"Get her and take her to the cell," said the driver as Steve grabbed Sarah by the ankles pulling her towards him and slung her over his shoulder. However, Sarah waited until that moment then she sprang into action. As he slung her she opened her arms and circled Steve's neck then as she went over his shoulder she let herself slide completely over doing a 360.

"Augh!" was the last noise Steve made as the cuffs wrapped around Steve's neck crushing his windpipe as she let herself with her full body weight drop to the ground pulling Steve over her back popping his head backwards. His neck made a loud cracking sound. The driver ran to Steve's aid cold cocking Sarah with his pistol knock her unconscious but for Steve it was too late and before the driver got her off, Sarah broke Steve's neck. His dead body slumped to the pavement next to her.

"Crap, how do I explain this," said the man as he reached back into the van for his radio. "Guys we've got a small problem here at the loading ramp."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck fought to stay conscious as the helicopter struck the surface of the river and began to sink. He released his harness and made his way out looking quickly in the back of the bird for Casey and Esposito but neither was there. He jumped into the water as the chopper disappeared below water. Chuck made his way to the shoreline and once on the bank rested before continuing his search for his John and Mario.

"Casey," yelled Chuck as he stood up. "John can you hear me?" Almost as soon as he got up he felt John's big hand behind him pushing him down.

"Shut up or you'll give away our position."

"What are you talking about John?" Chuck wondered if Casey wasn't a little shell shocked from the crash.

"Look for you yourself," said John, "just keep down." Chuck raised up a little and saw two black SUVs parked not too far off and five men carrying H&K MP5s.

"Crap, I guess they're making sure there are no survivors."

"That would be my bet."

"Have you seen Esposito? I checked the chopper before it went under and he wasn't on it."

"No Chuck, he and I were thrown clear when we started skipping across the water."

"Do you think he's still-" Chuck never got out 'alive' when they heard Esposito's angry voice.

"I want to talk to Agent Strong this was unacceptable. I should've been informed about the dangers of this mission. I am an important and integral element of this mission and you just throw me like this under the bus absolutely ridiculous and I'm not going to take it. I demand to see Strong right now, right now!"

"That will be kind of hard to do," said one of the men, "Listen we need to know are there any other survivors?"

"Other survivors? Why can't talk to Strong? He's hiding from me isn't he, well he should be scared because this is going to cost him dear. You can tell him that I want double that's right double so go tell him that, I want double."

"Can you shut up and tell us if there any other survivors. We need to know now," said another man who didn't hide that he was getting angry with Esposito.

"No, they went down with the chopper. I was the only one to get out alive when I was thrown from the chopper. They all were still inside when it went down. Now can I get some dry clothes and my chat with Strong?"

"That's going to be impossible because Strong is dead and so are you," said the same man as he raised his H&K firing a short blast into Esposito. Mario dropped to the ground and a couple of men threw him in the back of one of the SUVs then drove off leaving the one SUV with three men on the bank looking over the floating wreckage already the current was taking it out to sea.

"Chuck get inside the SUV and get it started I'll be with you in a second."

"No John I can't let you take down all three by yourself."

"Do you have a real gun?" said Casey. "I didn't think so. Chuck just get the vehicle ready and leave the killing to the trained assassin.


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own Chuck

The reed rustled in the wind as Casey silently made his way through the marsh staying downwind from his prey. Wind carried sound so whatever slight noise he made this intended victim couldn't hear. He circled the three men like a tiger tracking its prey catching Novokov's men by surprise because they were too busy searching the marshy river delta making sure there were no survivors that Casey was on top of them before they realized it. "What the," said the first man but Casey cut him short. He punched him in the throat breaking his voice box then grabbed his head in a vice snapping the man's neck like a twig. Casey quickly recovered the man's HK MP5 using it to take out the second man with a short burst but as he turned to fire on the third man he found the man quicker than he thought. The third man was now on him with his weapon pointed at Casey.

"Crap," said Casey looking down the barrel of the man's gun. There was little Casey could do but as the man was about to squeeze the trigger he dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes and standing behind him stood Chuck smiling at Casey.

"You're welcome Casey," said Chuck realizing the Big Guy would never thank him.

"Welcome for what I had the situation under control. You were supposed to have the SUV ready not waste time screwing around here."

"Don't mention it," said Chuck as he winked. Casey grunted and turned Chuck around pushing him towards the SUV.

"John I'm going to drive back to that factory we were flying over then I want you to run back to the JFC and organize a search mission. I'll handle anything that comes up."

"Chuck I can't let you go out on your own and right now we assume that the people from the factory were responsible for downing us but we don't know. One thing Esposito was right about was that we can't assault an Italian factory without just cause or we'll risk causing an international incident and the current administration won't go along with that."

"So what do you want to do?" asked Chuck realizing Casey was right.

"Soon Rick will have a search and rescue team out here for us."

"Somehow I don't think so if this was planned and staged to remove us I'm sure they have some sort of scheme in place to explain our sudden disappearance."

"You're probably right, that would be what I'd do. But that means Novokov has men back at the JFC."

"I never had any doubts. Well then John why don't you come with me to that factory and as soon as we find evidence we can go back to the JFC. The president is coming tomorrow so there isn't much time."

"Roger that," said Casey.

It was already late afternoon as they drove down the dusty road from the riverbank. Then they were able to get back on the road for Villa Literno and on to the factory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan and Alex were sitting in the communications center, Morgan was trying to track Chuck's CH53 via satellite while Alex was trying to raise them on the radio. Rick paced the floor walking back and forth behind them. Rick liked being out in the field and this standing around with his hands in his pockets just waiting wasn't his cup of tea. As time went by the surer he became that something had happened and he knew it. Finally enough was enough so he called the Admiral down for authorization to send out a search and rescue team.

"What have you got, Lieutenant," asked the Admiral."

"Admiral, I think we've got a problem. The CH53 that Chuck took this morning has gone off grid." Rick was about to go into detail about what they thought had happened when Pam walked in interrupting Rick's briefing.

"Stand down guys, nothing has happened well noting major," announced Pam

"What are you talking about? And where did you get your intel? We've been working all morning trying to raise them with no luck."

"I just received a text message from Esposito he rode with them on the chopper. He wrote that they were having trouble with the radio on the 53 and they asked him to contact us."

"Why hasn't either Chuck or Casey contacted us? Normal protocol would dictate they contact us in case of emergency." Rick wasn't buying Pan's answer and she knew it so she had to think fast.

"Like I said they're having trouble with their comms. Esposito wrote that they sat down so that Chuck could look it over he was sure he could fix it but that it might take time and Casey was helping him. They're probably working on it and haven't realized how much time has gone by or they're just too busy. I really don't know why but that would be my hunch."

"I guess that's why I can't find them with the satellite," said Morgan. "They could've sat down some place covered." Morgan caught Rick's piercing stare, "Or not I really don't know."

"Exactly," said Pan, "sorry Sir if I caused you to waste time by coming down here I'm sure you're busy making preparations but I got here as soon as I found out."

"No problem," said the Admiral, "I'm never too busy but the people you should be apologizing to are the Lieutenant here and his team."

"Yes, Sir you're right of course. Rick, Morgan, Alex I'm sorry but like I said I just got the message and came as soon as I could." Rick still wasn't buying it there was something else here. He could feel it.

"Lieutenant, walk with me," said the Admiral in gruff voice. Pam smiled on the inside because she thought Rick was about to get a dressing down and that she had been able to put a wedge between the two. Novokov would be happy to hear this she thought.

But she couldn't have been so wrong. Rick followed the Admiral out into the hallway and once outside the Admiral signaled to close the door.

"Yes sir," said Rick as he prepared himself for the blast but he too misread the Admiral's intent.

"Listen, I don't like her answers. There's something about what she said that doesn't make sense."

"So you feel it too," said Rick both surprised and relieved.

"Son you don't get where I'm at now by not knowing when someone is feeding you a line of BS and what she just said in there was drawing flies. The CH53 has a transponder and why is it we don't have a signal. Second she seems to have an answer for everything, a bit too convenient that she got this text message just when we were about to send in a team, don't you think?"

"Yes Sir I totally agree. What do you want me to do, sir?"

"Ask her if you can have Esposito's number to get an ETA when the repairs will be finished and if she comes up with an excuse like Esposito's battery died or some other bull crap then we'll know we're right. Keep an eye on her, I can't stop the president's visit yet but I'm with your Agent Carmichael there's something that just isn't right here."

"Do you suspect Agent Martin's a traitor Sir?" asked Rick but given everything she had done to undercut Chuck and to hamper their mission he did.

"Like I said she seems to always have a ready answer is that enough to accuse someone, no but we need to keep our eyes open."

"Roger that Sir."

"If need be I'm giving you authority to arrest her if you warrant it necessary. We can't take any chances with the president already in air."

"Roger that Sir."

The Admiral disappeared down the corridor and Rick went back into the Communications center to find Pam standing over Morgan and Alex.

"What did the Admiral want?" asked Pam not being very good at hiding how happy she was.

"He was late for another meeting so I walked with him as he gave me permission to bring in another CH53 from the Bataan to help Chuck and Casey. Do you mind giving me Esposito's number so I can get their exact location for the chopper?" This was not what she had expected and had to think fast or everything was about to blow up in her face.

"I would but as we were texting his phone went dead. I tried to call him but no use I think he's battery went dead or something, sorry but I don't think he expected to be going out today so he probably forgot to recharge it."

"You're probably right," said Rick and now it was his turn to smile on the inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah came to slowly her head was pounding but it was worth it to know she finally gave Steve what he had long deserved. She opened her eyes in a dark hot room. Her vision gradually became accustomed to the darkness as she looked around but there was nothing. She tried to move her arms but found them handcuffed to the chair she was sitting in. She was pulling on the cuffs when the door to her cell opened and for a moment the bright light blinded her as a silhouette of a man stood there.

"You must be Mrs. Carmichael," said the man. Sarah flashed on the voice, Novokov. "I really should be thanking you. I was going to eliminate Strong after I finished with him but you saved me the trouble."

"Well if you give me a chance maybe I can do you the same favor."

"Amusing, I must say. But you see now there is a vacant position in our organization. I don't suppose you'd be interested in filling it?"

"I'm no traitor, but if you want to do me a favor I could use a couple aspirin and a glass of water. You're giving me a headache," said Sarah. She couldn't help think that she was sounding like Casey.

"I don't suppose I could trust you anyway after you find out that I shot down your husband's helicopter with him and Colonel Casey onboard. But don't worry you'll be joining him soon enough," said Novokov as he turned around to leave.

"Before you go one last request," said Sarah. "How many more double agents have got? I figure Esposito was one and what about at the JFC how many do you have there?"

"Curious aren't we," said annunciating the 's' in curious like the hiss of a snake. "Well, Esposito really wasn't one of mine actually he was one of Strong's unsuspecting informants but you don't have to worry about him, he was on the helicopter too. My men recovered his body earlier."

That actually made Sarah feel better because if Novokov had Chuck's body he would've flaunted it in front of her. This she was sure of and since he had only Esposito's body then Chuck could still be alive which gave her hope.

"About those aspirin, any chance in getting some," asked Sarah. Her head was really beginning to throb and she could use them now.

"I'll send someone, after all I'm not a monster. Well, maybe a little monster," said Novokov as he left closing the door behind him. Sarah yanked up on the handcuffs but each arm was handcuffed to an arm of the chair made it impossible to pick the locks.

"Crap," she said to herself as she reviewed options in her head. She still had a blade in her shoe but she had to make sure when she used it that it counted because there would be no second chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Casey drove up outside the factory that looked more like a military compound with armed guards and razor wire. They drove pass it then parked out of sight by then the sun was setting so they decided to wait for the cover of darkness before making their incursion. As soon as it was dark they made their way to place that Chuck had reconned a place where the surrounding fence sat below a small knoll.

"This is the spot I've saw before from the air," said Chuck. Casey looked at the fence a little confused.

"How do you want to get in Chuck? We could dig under with our hands you can dig while I stand look out but the ground is hard as concrete. It we urinated on a spot it would soften the ground making digging easier."

"I appreciate the out of the box thinking but what are you going to do if you see someone? You can't use a firearm here or someone will hear it and that would defeat the whole reason for sneaking in."

"Then how do you propose we get in," said Casey.

"I'm glad you asked my dear Casey," said Chuck. He backed down the knoll then started running up as fast as he could to top then leaped over the fence and rolled in a ball as he landed on the other side. Then he waved for Casey to follow him. Casey mimicked Chuck but his landing was neither as smooth nor graceful.

"Chuck I'm not getting any younger and the next time you do crap like that without warning I'm going to break both your legs then let's see you do the Lord of dance routine."

"Come one Big Guy we've got a compound to search," said Chuck as they began looking in buildings. There was a loud whining noise of a two stroke engine coming closer and closer.

"Quick Chuck, out of sight," said Casey as he grabbed him shoving him into the shadows shortly afterwards two men on off-road bikes drove down the perimeter of the fence. "Roving patrols," said Casey, "shush."

"I guess we can safely assume that this factory doesn't manufacture personal hygiene products," said Chuck, "and John don't make your usual sarcastic remark like and the sun sets in the East."

"I was thinking more about and nothing gets pass you."

"Thanks John but at the first opportunity you need to get back to the JFC and warn them."

"But I can't leave-"

"Casey this is more important than just me or you. And unless you have an intersect in your head that I don't know about this job is mine." Casey reluctantly agreed as they continued their search of the compound making their way through the shadows avoiding hidden sensors and video cameras.

"Out of sight," said Casey as he grabbed Chuck again pulling him inside an open door.

"You know we've really got to work on your snatch and grab," said Chuck.

"Shush," said Casey as he showed Chuck his fist. Then they watched Novokov walk by talking to one of his men. Casey instinctively raised his HK MP5 he had with him but Chuck checked his hand.

"No not yet," said Chuck.

"Then we need to get out of here," whispered Casey tried as he tried to pull Chuck away but he pulled free and signaled Casey to be quiet.

"Make sure the train is ready and take Strong's body and put it with the girl them. We'll give her a good farewell," said Novokov as one of his men came running.

"Boss, we just got word from the crash site," said the man out of breath. He was trying to formulate his words because he knew his boss' temper.

"Good they found the bodies."

"Sorry Boss but they found our three men, two dead, one unconscious and their vehicle missing."

"Crap, they've gone back to the JFC. Quick I need a phone to call Pam," said Novokov.

"Sir I don't think so the SUV was found a little while ago outside the fence not too far from here right over there," said the man as he pointed off in the same direction Chuck and Casey were hiding but they were out of sight.

"Take me where they found the Mercedes," said Novokov leaving in a hurry with his man.

"Casey did you hear that Strong is dead and they have a girl. Casey you don't think it could be Sarah, do you? Steve was in Rome and so was Sarah it makes sense but she told me she as going to Capri."

"It could just as easily be Pam they were talking about. She was his partner after all."

"Casey I've got to find out, but you need to go we've heard enough. Find the Admiral and bring him up to speed then bring back help."

"But Chuck-"

"John, don't make me make you go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pam waited until everyone left the communications center then she went to work. First she listened to the communications recorded between Chuck and Morgan. She discovered that Morgan had been tracking the construction contracts and building permits of the railway line.

"Crap," she said she saw he was dangerously close and knew she he had to be silenced. She deleted the all the files and records then she check her weapon as she left to find Morgan.

Morgan and Alex were sitting next to the reflecting pool looking at the moon that was just rising after a gorgeous sunset.

"Morgan why are we here? We should be at work Chuck and Casey are missing. We should be helping to find them."

"You're right but I thought we could take a break together here. Besides Pam told us that they set down so sooner or later they'll come walking back in," said Morgan as he leaned in close to her.

"Morgan you aren't thinking about kissing me, are you?"

"Would that be such a crazy idea? Or do you have some objections."

"No, it's just well I never thought you'd have the courage."

"This is uncharted territory for me but I'd like to explore it with you," said Morgan as he kissed her. Besides, he thought Casey was out on mission so there wasn't any way for him to catch them. Pam watched the couple from the shadows drawing her pistol and debating if she shouldn't kill them both. But as she was getting ready to take aim, Rick showed up so she had to break off and retreat or risked being seen.

"Here you guys are," said Rick ignoring the fact that they were kissing, "I've been looking for you two. A team just found our missing CH53 not too far from here crashed in a river delta."

"Crashed in the river but I was there when Pan told us she got word from Esposito that they set down for repairs," said Morgan. "This doesn't make sense."

"No it doesn't and what about my dad?" asked Alex worried and guilty that they had come out there.

"As far as the Colonel and Chuck are concerned I don't know anything but you're right this doesn't match what we were told," said Rick, "has anyone seen Pam by the way." Pam heard everything and more from Rick's tone of voice she realized her cover was blown and she had no choice but to leave while she could.

"No I haven't seen her since this afternoon. How about you Alex?" asked Morgan.

"No I haven't seen her either. Rick you don't think she's knows something, do you?"

"I just need to talk with her," said Rick, "for now we three need to stick together. Do me a favor and go back into the Communications center and pull in all the CCTV feeds here on base run them through facial recognition. I want you give me a schedule of Agent Martin's comings and goings for the day but this has to be done discreetly."


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own Chuck

Chuck made his way across the compound keeping the train in sight but hugging the sides of buildings. As he got close he noticed guards posted outside the last car before the engine. Chuck flashed. He took off his belt and picked up a railroad spike slipping it through the buckle then wrapped the other end around his hand. He silently snuck up on the guards and as he was just on them he spun the belt like a whip striking the first guard across the face knocking him off the feet. His body made a loud thud as he landed on his back and the man heaved a low moan before passing out. The other guard started to raise his weapon when Chuck scoped the spike with his foot launching it up like a soccer player then made a goal with the other man head. The man dropped his weapon and grabbed his bloodied nose; Chuck finished him off with a spinning heel kick that sent him into oblivion. Chuck ran up the ladder Novokov had outside the freight car and opened the door.

Sarah was sitting in the middle of the car still handcuffed just that now she was gagged. She didn't understand why, other than Novokov had something planned. However, whatever it was it had something to do with Steve. Why else would he have thrown Strong's body in with her if he didn't have some sort of plot concocted. Then the door slid open again but now it was dark outside but through the door came a shadow she knew and it was then she knew why Novokov had put Steve's body in with her. It was a trap for Chuck.

"Sarah," yelled Chuck as he ran over to her. He took her hands and found she was handcuffed to a chair. "Let me get you out of here, Love," he said as he caressed her face.

"Run," Sarah tried to say as she shook head and tried to call out through the gag in her mouth but her voice came out muffled.

"Hey baby, are you okay," he asked as he pulled her gag out.

"Chuck, run it's a trap," yelled Sarah as the door slammed shut.

"Let me get these off you," said Chuck ignoring their plight. Chuck kissed her then took a pen from his pocket breaking off the clip he used it as a shim popping the cuffs open. Once free she threw her arms around him hugging him.

"You shouldn't have come, Sweetie now we're both trapped," she said as she covered him with kisses.

"You know I had too."

"Bravo Agent Carmichael," Chuck and Sarah heard from a box on the wall. "So you got the girl after all too bad it will be short lived."

"Novokov," said Chuck, "you know we've got to stop meeting like this."

"I agree and I plan to do something about it. Tomorrow, you and your wife will ride this train into the lake along with my surprise."

Chuck flashed. He remembered what Esposito said about personal hygiene products, hydrogen sulfide.

"Hydrogen sulphide," said Chuck, "that's what you intend to make."

"What? How?" asked Sarah.

"This factory manufactured deodorant the principal ingredient is aluminum sulfide Al2S3 when combined with 6H20 makes a form of hydrogen sulfide. Novokov intends to make a lake full and the toxic gas will make Lake Nyos seem a swimming pool."

"Very good Agent Carmichael, a little late but I think your deduction is worthy of a gold star. And an oh by the way, I have your friend Casey with me, my men captured him before he could get to the JFC."

"Sorry guys," said Casey from the box.

"It's not your fault Big Guy," said Chuck, "I'm sure you did your best."

"I'd send him off with you two but I've got other plans for him. I might need a trading chip before this is all done and frankly you two are too dangerous to me and my organization. But the Colonel here is innocuous enough."

"I'll show you innocuous when I get free," said Casey.

"Take him away," they heard Novokov say.

"So you need him as a trading chip which means that someone at the JFC is close to uncovering one of your moles and it has to be someone you prize or you wouldn't make the effort."

"You know Chuck," said Novokov, "I hope you don't mind me calling you Chuck but if you had taken your talent for deduction to television you'd made a fortune that is if you went to any network other than NBC then it'd be max two, three seasons then the boot."

"Whatever, but I bet your man Friday is a woman and her name is Pamela Martin. I'd even go so far as to guess that she was the one who recruited Stevie here for your organization."

"You know if you had used some of that talent you have on your plight you might not be listening to me through a box right now about to spend your last night on this planet in a freighter car with your wife."

"My dear Autur, I hope you don't mind me call you by your first name but anywhere I spend time with my wife is heaven for me. Now I'm going to give you an opportunity and I will only offer it once but if you give yourself up I'll have the CIA take it easy on you but this is a onetime deal, take it or leave it."

"You know as tantalizing as your offer sounds I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass it up."

"Have it your way but don't say I didn't offer."

Chuck whispered something into Sarah's ear and split up walking around inside of the car until they found what they were looking for, Novokov's camera.

"Carmichael, what do you think you're doing," asked Novokov but he knew exactly what Chuck was doing. He watched Chuck take out his pen again then remove him shoe. The image of the pen tip was enormous as Chuck put it next to the camera lens then with a quick decisive tab Chuck broke the optical mechanism. Novokov's monitor view went to static.

"Very funny Chuck what one last act of defiance but this doesn't help your situation."

"I realize that Autur but you can't blame a man for wanting a little privacy with his wife now can you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan and Alex were working away now that they had the coordinates of the crash site they were combing the debris from above. Alex was doing water flow rates and calculating the distance an object flowing in the water would take before entering the Tyrrhenian sea. Then she cross referenced her data with the nautical charts of the local currents to see what direction objects would go and roughly their current location. After compiling this she feed the information to the search and rescue team sent out from the Bataan.

"Morgan, Alex you two are in charge of the fort until I get back," said Rick, "I'm going to brief the Admiral."

"Roger that," said Alex sounding like the female version of Casey which scared Morgan just a bit.

"If I hear anything I'll make sure you two get the word and vice versa," said Rick before he disappeared out the door. Alex noticed a strange look on Morgan's face.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked. Morgan couldn't very well tell her that sometimes she reminded him of her father and that terrified him.

"No, nothing have you ever hear 'amor vincit omnia'?"

"No is it something from one of your video games?"

"Something like that but it really doesn't matter. Hey, I'm getting a little parched there's a soda machine down the hall outside I was thinking about getting a grape soda, can I get you something?"

"No but I think Rick wanted us to stay in here together until he gets back."

"I'm just going down the hall a few feet to get a grape soda what could happen? So do you want something, my treat?"

"No thanks big spender," said Alex, "just hurry up and get back as far as we know Pam is still floating around the base somewhere."

"She's long gone by now although we haven't seen her on the CCTV feeds but that's not surprising she has had time to study their positions."

"This also means she could still be here hiding somewhere nearby Morgan."

Alex didn't know how right she was for not far from where they were Pam was in hiding trying to figure out how to get into the communications center to take Morgan out. He was now a lose end that had to be tied up before she could join Novokov. She had thought about leaving seeing as how her cover was all but blown; however, she had a mission to finish and what would it look like if she didn't. She might have Novokov in her pocket but there were still the other members on the council and especially there was Madame Wong who wouldn't think twice about throwing her under the bus if it meant getting at Autur.

"No this mission is mine and I'll see it through," she said to herself. Then just about the time she was beginning to think this was going to be a suicide mission her target exited the secure space and walked down the corridor in front of her. Morgan was oblivious to the fact that Pam was behind him. He was too busy counting out his change.

"Okay, I've got enough," he said to himself. He was going to get a grape soda for Alex and himself. She had said she didn't want one but who could turn down a cold grape soda after they'd been working as long and as hard as they had. Morgan put the money for the first one in and had just press his choice when he noticed Pam's reflection in the glass of the machine.

"Crap," Morgan said to himself, Alex was going to tell him I told you so but he had to put all those thoughts out of his head. This was the time he needed the Cobra. The Cobra was cool and the Cobra was brave everything he was not. As he was about to panic his soda fell out of the machine and onto the floor. Morgan picked it up, crap it was hot. The machine wasn't cooling down the sodas.

"Turn around Morgan slowly," said Pam.

"Hey if you want a soda I'd find another machine this one isn't working."

"I'm not here for a soda I'm here for you. I truly am sorry that it has to end like this."

"I think I'm sorrier you're going to walk away."

"I guess you're right," said Pam as she raised her suppressed Sig."

"Wait can't a man have one last drink," said Morgan, "hot or not it is a last request after all. I think it would only be the descent thing to do."

"Okay but hurry up I've got places to get to," said Pam as she looked up and down the hallway quickly making sure no one was coming.

"Your boss has you on a short leash, does he? Must be difficult playing nice when you're rotten in the core but I bet Steve likes that," said Morgan taunting her.

"If you want that soda you'd better hurry up," said Pam as she cocked the hammer back on her automatic. "I know I don't have to do that I just like the sound and for your information Steve is dead your Agent Bartowski killed him. Kind of poetical actually in a way but we have her now not that this information is going to help you."

"Lady you've got some serious mental issues I could recommend a good shrink. Have you ever heard of a Dr. Leo Dreyfus? The man does wonders and I'm sure he can do something for you too."

"Shut up and drink," she said as she pointed her pistol at Morgan.

"Well, if you insist," said Morgan as he opened the can pointed at her. Morgan took a chance and he was right. The can of soda was hot and had fallen on the floor agitating it so when he popped the tab a stream of soda came out shooting in Pam's eyes temporarily blinding her but long enough for him to make his escape. He ran down the corridor with Pan in pursuit firing blindly at first at him.

"Feet don't fail me," Morgan said under his breath as he made his escape bullets striking the walls around him ricocheting off. "I can't go back to Alex," said Morgan to himself as he stopped for a moment trying to catch his breath. There was only one place he could go to find safety but that would require him running the gauntlet.

"Okay Cobra it's time you show me what you're made of," he said to himself as he hit the double glass doors at the entrance running then crossed the ceremonial courtyard in the center of the main complex. This was a no man's land all out in the open he knew and Pam knew he'd have to cross it if he didn't go back to Alex. They both knew he wouldn't do that because he'd put her at risk if he did. He almost cleared the courtyard when Pan stepped out in front of him with her pistol pointed at his head.

"Now where were we," she said, "Oh right you're dead."

"Put the weapon down slowly," said a voice behind her.

"Rick, I knew I should've killed you first even if I wasn't ordered to."

"Yes, you probably should've but I'm not going to repeat myself put the weapon down or I'll drop you where you stand."

"I'll kill your friend first," she said.

"Then I kill you and go for a late night snack. I'm getting tired of Italian but there's not a real choice here. You wouldn't have any good recommendations before I splatter your brain all over the walls would you?"

"Hey, guys can we come up with an option where no one gets killed? Especially if that no one is me," said Morgan.

"Sorry Agent Grimes," said Rick as he shot Morgan. Grimes dropped to the ground. "Now if I'll do that to one of my own team, think about what I'll do to you. This is your last chance drop the weapon." Pam placed her gun on the deck then raised her hands. The Admiral came out and picked it shoving her to the ground. Alex and two men from security came running out. Alex went to Morgan who was coming too and the master at arms took Pam away in cuffs.

"Rick, you shot me dude, not cool, not cool."

"It's only a flesh wound," said Alex.

"But how'd you guys know I was in trouble and that I'd be here?"

"Morgan, Rick called after you left and asked if you were there."

"Morgan, your soda breaks are almost clockwork if your bowels were that regular you'd make your doctor a happy man."

"So you figured I'd leave and what? That she'd come after me the bullet magnet strikes again," said Morgan as he tried to get up but Alex held him down.

"But you didn't come back where it was safe in the Communications center, why?" Morgan turned red not wanting to answer.

"Alex, it was because you were there and Morgan didn't want you to get hurt so he led her away," said Rick.

"Oh Morgan, you did that for me? You risked your life to save me."

"I'd do that and more for you," said Morgan as Alex kissed him.

"I hate to break you kids up," said the Admiral but we've got two men missing and the President is inbound arriving early tomorrow morning."

"Actually, Admiral we're missing three people. Pam told me that Sarah was taken after she killed Agent Strong."

"Sir the President's whole Secret Service detail was compromised we have to have him turn back. Surely he has to see that it's too dangerous for him to come here now," said Rick.

"In the words of the old man himself, 'I send kids every day to go fight in far off places that no one's ever heard of the lease I can do is show the same courage when I'm called on to face danger.'"

"You've got to admire him," said Rick, "but dead is dead."

"Roger that," said the Admiral, "and our mission is to see to it that doesn't happen so Corpsman patch the kid up and the rest of us let's get to work. Lieutenant you want to take the first turn at cracking out hostile under interrogation?"

"Yes Sir but first Morgan why did she want to kill you in particular? You had to know something that she wanted silenced."

"I don't know, I don't know anything. Chuck asked me to look up to ownership of a rail line specifically a set to tracks built that stretch from Villa Literno to the lake at Lago Patria."

"That has to be it. What did you find out?"

"Not much it was all in Italian so I saved it for Chuck when he got back to read. It's all saved on the mainframe in Communications. I'll show you where it's at," said Morgan as he tried to get up but this time it was the Corpsman that pushed him down.

"Sir, you just got shot. This wound is going to have to be cleaned out and stitched up before you can go anywhere, Doctor's orders."

"But I'm-" Morgan started to protest but Rick cut him off.

"Listen to the Doc," said Rick, "Alex can you access the files Morgan's talking about?"

"Sure, I know his password."

"Alex you weren't supposed to tell everyone."

"Morgan, Hans Solo isn't much of a password knowing how much you love Star Wars."

"Really Grimes I would've gone with Chewie or Chewbacca maybe even Wookiee," said Rick.

"It feels as if John Casey were standing next to me right now," said Morgan.

Alex and Rick went back to the Communications center where Alex accessed the mainframe to retrieve Morgan's data.

"Oh no," said Alex after she entered Morgan's password.

"What is it?"

"Rick the files are missing."

"Files? As in plural"

"Yes all the communication audio files with the helicopter as well as Morgan's research. They're all gone, deleted by someone."

"I think we both know who's responsible but it there anyway to retrieve them a backup or something?"

"There are partial files in the memory cache, say you make a change to a file the previous copy goes to the cache will the corrected is saved in your directory and since Morgan saves every ten minutes we should have an almost complete version of his search."

"How soon can you have this for me?"

"Just wait one and let me map out the memory and presto there you are at least that file I could recover. Here you go," said Alex as she printed it out for him. "Now you need a translator."

"No need," said Rick as he read through the pages. Alex stared at him until he caught her look, "Oh I need to explain I'm half Italian on my mother's side. I used to spend every summer with my cousins in Verona."


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own Chuck

Chuck kissed Sarah and held her tight in the darkness of the freight car. Her perfume sent his senses off transporting him to a higher plan. His heart knew they were meant for each other the moment she stepped into the Buy More to get her phone fixed. It just took time for his brain to catch up and now, now she was his and he wasn't about to let Novokov or anyone else take her away. He would do whatever it took to save her sacrifice was no stranger to him or his family.

"Sweetie you shouldn't have come, now what's going to happen to Sam? As much as I love you we have to think of her too, it's not just you and me anymore."

"I know Love and Sam needs her mother as much as she needs me. Listen I have a plan this train is made up of container cars similar to this one with an integrated computer system wired from the engine with remote access in each car."

"Okay what are trying to get at?" asked Sarah still not seeing how this was going to help them.

"You see that means that there has to be an Ethernet that passes from the engine throughout the line of cars like a chain."

"So if we break the connection we break everything ahead of us."

"That's right but I want to take it one step further if I can get at the controls I should be able to hack in that way I can unlock and lock the cars."

"Which means you could seal them before they are sent into the lake and being sealed the water won't mix with the aluminum sulfide."

"And no toxic gas."

"Sweetie you're a genius," said Sarah as she kissed him, "so what do we need to do?"

"First we need to find the access panel which will be somewhere under the floor plate or in the ceiling. Look for something that looks like a rectangular panel they probably painted over but it's got to be here."

"Chuck, is this what you're looking for," asked Sarah rubbing her hand over a square in the floor.

"Yes, this is it but I need something to pry this up."

"Here use this," said Sarah as she handed him the knife she had tucked away in her shoe. "I was keeping it for a rainy day."

"You and I have a different idea on what we need on a rainy day."

"I don't think so," Sarah said as she raise his head up with her hand and kissed him.

"I take it back maybe we do," said Chuck as he kissed her back. "Now let me get to work." He ran the edge of the knife around the square cutting through the paint that sealed it down then worked the point under an edge slowly and carefully he pried until he felt it gave way. He switched to the opposite edge and got it to pop then finally he was able to remove the panel. He ran his hand inside feeling the couplings below.

"Okay here we go," he said as he turned on lights inside the car. "That's better. Oh, no."

"Oh no, that doesn't sound good," said Sarah. "What's the matter?"

"The system is receiving auxiliary power from a land line right now. I won't be able to do anything with the doors until we start moving."

"Chuck, that won't give us much time."

"I know," he said as he caressed her face then kissed her. He knew then what he had to do and that she wouldn't like it but it had to be done. "Listen Love, I want you to stand next to the door when we start to feel the train move. I'll open the door and I want you to jump. Don't worry I'll be right behind you."

"But what about sealing the other compartments?"

"I'll do that before I jump. Please for this to work I have to know you got out safely."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick walked into the holding cell and pulled up a chair across from the table waiting for the Master at Arms to bring in Pamela. It's wasn't long before two uniformed men walked her in sitting her on the opposite side of the table from him handcuffing her to the table. One of the men handed Rick a large manila envelope. He opened it then dumped the contents on the table in front of her wanting to see her reaction.

"You know unless you cooperate you'll be looking at life plus in a four by four in Supermax at Yucca Mountain. You'll be there for so long that you'll even forget your name. I've even heard of prisoners forgetting how to speak they were in solitary so long."

"You can't scare me with idle threats," said Pam almost hissing. "I was expecting something more this is almost a letdown."

"I think I'm finally seeing the real you," said Rick. "Steve was a fool to listen to you but I bet you can be very persuasive when you want to be. Is that how you turned him with a bat of an eye and some sweet words? That didn't turn out so good for him, did it?"

"It was easier than you might think. Everyone has a weak spot and once you've find it then the rest is easy. You for instance you've got two that if I had more time and desire I could've used."

"I guess we'll never know now, but if what you say is true it's good for me we're sitting here on opposite sides of this table. However, I think you've got one too."

"You think so and what would that be I'd be curious to hear."

"His name is Autur Novokov and I think you'd like to call him to come to your aid. Say I let you make a phone call to him-"

"So you can trace it back to find him, no thank you, he'll let you know soon enough what he wants and then we'll see who's laughing."

"I mean the charm worked on Steve but do you really think it worked on someone like Novokov? Do you think he needs you enough to want to cut a deal?"

"What kind of deal are we talking about anyway?" asked Pam. Rick knew he had her hooked; now he had to be careful how he reeled her in.

"You for Sarah that's what I'm talking about I think that's fair a one for one deal, don't you?"

"And how do you propose to make this swap? How can we be sure this isn't some sort of CIA trap and the minute he shows up your people swoop down?"

"I'll let Novokov dictate the place and time. Everything will be controlled by him I'll even bring in an untraceable phone for you to make the call."

"I still don't trust you there are too many variables."

"And I don't trust you either but here are some certainties and you need to listen up. Tomorrow I'll make sure you are near the President his whole time here so whatever happens to him will happen to you. The President will give me executive authority to detain you indefinitely before he leaves. Then after he's gone you will be on a plane that will fly you directly to Supermax where you will spend the rest of your life in a windowless four by four in solitary confinement. Maybe I'll send you a roach at Christmas as a pet, something you can talk to because that will be the closest you'll get to a warm body. In the end you're going to curse my name for not shooting you when I had the chance. Those are nonnegotiable certainties if you don't make the call so you might not trust me because I for sure the hell don't trust you but we're stuck with each other."

"Novokov can dictate the terms? If you're lying he'll take it out on your people."

"Are you going to make the call or are just we wasting time," said Rick as he tossed a secure phone in her lap.

"Make the call or go back to your cell," said Rick and when she hesitated. "No, well welcome to hell," he said as he got up to walk out.

"Wait, okay I'll do it," said Pam who had a sudden change in attitude.

"You'll do what? I want to hear you say it," said Rick more for personal satisfaction then necessity.

"I'll call Novokov, I'll call Autur but if you try to trick him there will be consequences none of which you'll like."

"Just dial the number," said Rick. He had a plan and it was working perfectly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah sat on the floor next to the open panel he let Sarah stretch out so that she could lay out and rest her head in his lap. He played with her blond hair something he loved to do. He liked the way it felt in his hand so soft and silky. He was lost in thought when she looked up at him noticing a tear in his eye.

"Hey, what's the matter? We'll be out of here tomorrow, right?"

"Sure, we'll be out of here," said Chuck. However, looking back later Sarah should've understood something wasn't right his sure wasn't one of his real ones.

"Let's talk about the event since we have time to kill," said Sarah as she smiled up at him.

"You're perfect," said Chuck as he bent over to kiss her.

"Hardly, but let's talk about Sam's birthday party, the event. I was thinking about having all our family and friends over at Echo Park. Maybe do something in the courtyard with balloons and a cake?"

"Does all our family include yours?"

"Chuck, I don't know where Jack is?" She understood where he was going and there was no reason to avoid it.

"But if we did would you want to invite him? He's Sam's grandfather after all and the only one she's got so I think it would be nice if he could make it."

"Sweetie my father hasn't been there for anything important in my life and you think he'll come for Sam's birthday. Besides what do you think that would do to Molly?"

"Maybe you're right but I was just thinking that there are few male members in our families and Sam needs a good male role model."

"Well that should start from her father, you and Sweetie you're doing a great job. Then I'd say there's Devon as well as her adopted uncles Casey and Morgan. Even though Morgan, well-"

"Oh no faith is the little bearded man."

"I didn't say that," said Sarah laughingly, "but you see what I'm saying and my father a positive role model well I don't know."

"You have to admit he bailed us out after the disaster we had with our wedding planner, Daphne Peralta."

"Don't remind me the next time I want to see that name is in the obituary column in the newspaper but okay if we find out where he's at then you can send him an invitation. What else do you want to do?"

"I was thinking about a live band and maybe a pony, Shetland or something similar."

"As long as it's not Jeffster, besides they're still touring China aren't they?"

"Yes Jeff is hunting down Anna's relatives trying to woo her over, get it?"

"I wish I didn't but a pony, really? Sam isn't going to remember it and what about your phobia of even-toed ungulates?"

"I'll try to think of it as a Saint Bernard besides Clara and Molly will get a kick out of it. I want them to be involved in this too. The last thing I want is for Molly to feel left out."

"I agree. I can ask Molly to help me arrange it. I'll let her pick kid's food and she can help with the setup."

"Excellent idea that sounds great," said Chuck as he caressed Sarah's face.

"What is it? You're acting funny."

"I love watching you," said Chuck as he kissed her again. "I'm reminded every day when I wake up next to you how lucky I am. I love you Mrs. Bartowski."

"And I love you Mr. Walker," said Sarah as she took his hand bring it to her lips she kissed it. "You make me a better person, you make me the way I want to be."

"You know there is someone who absolutely needs to be there."

"Razib, I know I was thinking the same thing when we get out of here you can contact Margo. She likes you."

"It'll probably be better if you contact her."

"Why? The way she talked about you I ought to be jealous. Maybe you're right I don't know if I trust her with you," Sarah said laughingly.

"You don't trust any woman around me not even my mother."

"She only shot you twice and that's not true I trust Molly and Clara, maybe even Ellie although sometimes I'm not sure."

"Love I have eyes only for you."

"And it better stay that way buster because you're all mine and only mine," said Sarah, "just remember I'm a trained assassin."

"How can I forget it, I'm yours forever and more," said Chuck then his voice became serious. "There is nothing I won't do to make sure you're safe because I love you."

"And I love you."

"I love you even more," said Chuck as he got choked up.

"Sweetie is there something you want to tell me? You know I'm a spy and I can tell when something isn't right?"

"Just be with me tonight that's all I want there will be time to talk later," said Chuck but he knew there wouldn't be as well as he knew he had his mind made up.

"Then why don't you lay down her next to me," said Sarah as she looked up at Chuck with wanting eyes. She raised up so Chuck could get up. While he was up he took off his jacket and balled it up then as he laid down he put it under Sarah's head.

"This will make you more comfortable," he said as she put her arms around him.

"Shut up and kiss me," said Sarah as she pulled him into her but as they kissed Sarah thought she saw tears in Chuck's eyes again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick stood over the top of Pamela he put the phone one speaker as she dialed Novokov. It connected then began to ring. For Rick's plan to work, he needed Novokov to answer then after what seemed an eternity there was a click then silence. Rick signaled to Pam to speak.

"Autur, this is Pam. I have someone here who wants to talk to you. Don't worry this phone is untraceable so you can talk."

"I see," said Autur, "and who am I talking with? Lieutenant Nash I presume."

"Yes Mr. Novokov, I thought you'd like to know that Pam and I have been quite chatty here and she's told me all about your operation."

"Liar," yelled Pam. "Autur, he's lying I haven't told them anything. You know I'm loyal to you."

"No, she hasn't told me anything about the factory you've got on the train tracks between Villa Literno and Lago Partia. I bet that was some feat getting the approval and building the rail line in secret. But as Chuck and Sarah used to say the bigger the lie the easier it is to believe. Is that how you sold it? I bet Steve did something similar with Esposito but that's difficult to say now that both of them are dead. How is Sarah by the way? Can I talk with her before we deal?"

"Pam I could've put up with anything but this, I don't know. Well Rick to let you know I've got Casey and Chuck too but I'm willing to negotiate for Casey only."

"I'm going to need some proof of life first?" said Rick, "no proof no deal."

"Well this will have to do," said Autur as he sent Rick a picture of Casey. "Okay so I need one too."

"But you just heard her," said Rick fending protest.

"I want to be able to see her before so when she gets returned I can make sure she hasn't been hurt by you barbarians," said Novokov.

"That almost sounds romantic, but okay," said Rick as he picked up the phone and took Pam's picture then sent it to Novokov. "You should have it now so tell me where and when to you want this swap to go down."

"I think you'd feel better if it were some place public with a crowd. How about tomorrow morning at eight? I'll text you with the location and I don't have to tell what will happen if you try something?"

"You're right you don't," said Rick just before the line went dead. As he was leaving the interrogation room Rick got the text message at the same time the two Master at Arms were taking the prisoner out. Rick walked back around the glass wall to where the Admiral stood with Alex and Morgan, his arm in a sling to immobilize his shoulder.

"Morgan I'm so sorry," said Rick seeing Morgan bandaged up.

"Don't worry about; it just did your plan work?"

"You tell me Alex," said Rick as she was working from a tablet.

"One second you've got to give it a chance to autoexec," said Alex it was her idea to use one of Chuck's viruses letting it run in the background of a jpg file. "There it goes I've got it. The program is active and has turned on Novokov's GPS on his phone. We now have his current location and as long as he has his phone on him we'll know where he's at 24/7."

"Excellent work guys," said the Admiral, "now do we trade Pamela Martin for the Colonel? You know the US policy is we don't negotiate with terrorists."

"Yes, Sir but in this case I think we need to bend the policy a little. Actually we're not negotiating with a terrorist but retrieving one of our own, a search and rescue mission if you like."

"I'm listening," said the Admiral, "Lieutenant, please continue."

"Well Sir it's all about strategy. If we trade Pamela Martin for the Colonel then we get one of our team back plus we cover the fact that we bugged Novokov's phone. In the future if there is any fallout we can hint that it was Pam who sold Novokov out which would put her on the hit list for Hydra. This would give her incentive to betray them besides we're not letting her walk. It'll be more like a furlough until we bring her back in with Novokov."

"I like it," said the Admiral. "Son make it happen you have my full cooperation just bring down that SOB. I want his head over my fireplace."

"Roger that Sir," said Rick as the Admiral left.

"So Rick what can we do?" said Alex still pinging Novokov's phone.

"First I need to see where he's at in relation to those train tracks and the secondly do either f you know anything about an electronics store chain called the 'Buy More'?" Morgan almost choked.

"You said the Buy More," asked Morgan and Rick nodded. "Well the old girl and I are almost married."

"Morgan!" said Alex.

"Oh yeah sorry, I'm the Burbank Store Manager. Is that where the swap is going down? We've used mine as a drop site and prisoner swap before."

"Yes and I've got an idea but Alex you and Morgan are going to have to do this. I'm going to be leading the raid on Novokov's factory."

"You want to catch him with his pants down," said Alex.

"I can see the John Casey in you now," said Rick and Morgan could too which also frightened him.


	19. Chapter 19

Don't own Chuck

In the early morning light the giant Boeing 747 Air Force One sat down at Capodichino International airport halting all civilian operations as Italian military personnel took charge. There was some fanfare after the jet landed but most was reserved for later at the new JFC facility. The President and on board staff were whisked away via CH53 one of three identical birds deployed off the Bataan. Regular operations in the terminal resumed after the three choppers were in the air.

"Well, I see they still went with my plan," said Pam handcuffed in the back of a black BMW SUV with Morgan and Alex sitting across from her. Alex held Casey's colt making sure Pam saw if before she tucked it into her jacket pocket.

"Was that supposed to intimidate me," asked Pam back to her old obnoxious self.

"No more a promise that I will use it if I have to and maybe I just might even if I don't after what you tried to do to my fiancé."

"You two make a cutie couple like those short people in the Wizard of Oz. The munchkins I think they were called."

"Keep on talking sister. Remind me why we're making this deal?"

"To save the hid of your friend and her father, John Casey. You know this whole act is kind of pathetic. You, Alex, trying to act like your father when you haven't got a clue about the man he is and you the Troll, isn't that what Casey calls you? Do you think you'll ever win him over so he gives you permission to marry his daughter? Pathetic the whole lot of you, the only reason Alex that Morgan's been able to be near you these past few days is because Casey's been gone. So what's going to happen when he comes back? Everything is going to go back the way it was him living in fear of your father."

"Lady you talk too much," said Morgan, "remember you have the right to remain silent so why don't you exercise it now and shut up."

"Alex," continued Pam ignoring Morgan's warning, "The man lives in constant fear of your father and now you're trying to act like him. How do you think that makes your fiancé feel? I'll tell you it scares the crap out of him."

"I think you ought to listen to Agent Grimes," said Alex, "I don't think you want to get the Cobra angry."

"Now there's the rub, Agent Grimes. I don't know what Beckman was thinking when she gave you a badge. Maybe it was some sort of pity play, feeling sorry for the mentally challenged or a way to keep your best friend in check. But your badge is about as real as the plastic wings they hand out to kids on airplanes."

"I warned you but enough is enough," said Morgan as he took his shoe off.

"Morgan, I'm pissed at her too but you can't hit her with your shoe," said Alex as she reach over to Morgan. The rest of the Marines in the vehicle were as perplexed as Alex but most thought Pam had it coming.

"Who do you think I am Nikita Khrushchev? No lady this is called putting a sock in it," said Morgan as he took off his sock and shove it in Pam's mouth. "Now for a little silence finally."

"Way to go Agent Grimes," said the driver looking back in the rear view mirror giving him a thumbs up with one hand.

"Morgan, I think we need to talk when we get back," said Alex as she cuddled close then kissed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick was on board the Bataan organizing an away mission with the MEU. He had satellite 3D imaging brought up in the war room. He was mapping out his surprise attack with the MEU Colonel and a fellow Lieutenant. They both would be taking a squad of Marines from the rapid deployment force each hand selected by the MEU commander.

"Okay Greg, I want you to come in from here," said Rick pointing at the far end of the compound. "I'll be coming in from the opposite end and we'll meet in the middle. Everyone you meet is to be considered hostile you've got photos of our missing people but everyone else is a target, especially this one," said Rick as he brought Novokov's picture up on the monitor. "There's a bottle of single malt for the man who takes him out."

"Roger that nothing like a little incentive. But I have a little problem, you see here and here they've got light armored vehicles what if they bring them up we have no air or armor support."

"What do you purpose then," said Rick seeing the validity of Greg's concern.

"I was thinking I could leave my staff sergeant in charge of my squad and take a couple men and eliminate the threat before the rest of you come in."

"A Stephen Decatur, I like it but you and your men know each other I'm the odd man out so I'll take four men and go over here," said Rick pointing to the same knoll Chuck and Casey had crossed at. "I want to take both LAVs. But either way, come day break we make our move."

"Colonel anything you'd like to add?" asked Rick.

"No, I think you two have got everything under control. Just when you're out there in the field give'em hell. Lieutenant Nash can I have a word with you alone," said the Colonel then he turned to the other lieutenant, "Dismissed son, go brief your men and have them on the flight deck geared up and ready to deploy."

"Roger that," said Greg then he turned and left.

"Lieutenant, Rick we can talk now we're by ourselves. I just want you to know I feel for your team too this makes the second time we're trying to pull them out of the muck but I just wanted to remind you that this isn't a rescue operation. Our mission is the security of the President but if along the way we're able to secure your people's release then I'd call that a win, win situation."

"Roger that Sir and I know my mission," said Rick.

"Good Marine, I knew you did. Wait here and I'll get your four men. You'll have my best crack shots."

"Sir if you don't mind what I need isn't so much someone who can fire a weapon as someone who can drive anything, maybe someone one with a prior civilian record as a car thief."

"Son, we're past the day when a judge orders a man it's the military or the big house but I know a few likely candidates."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two black BMW SUVs pulled up in the parking lot outside a large shopping mall constructed on the outskirts of Naples under the shadow of Vesuvius, the dormant giant. Alex and Morgan got out looking at the building with a huge yellow and black sign hanging on the outside that read 'Buy More'.

"Christ Alex it's a clone," said Morgan.

"My God there's another one," said Alex amazed.

"Guys keep guard of the prisoner and wait here for my signal, let me go inside and clear the way," said Morgan as he walked up with Alex tapping on the glass door.

"I'm sorry," said a voice from the inside, "but we're still closed you'll have to come back later and we might be open."

"Buy More corporate," said Morgan as he held up his manager's badge. The doors immediately opened for him like the Red Sea for Moses.

"I'm sorry," said a heavy set olive skinned Italian man. "The name is Michelone. I'm sorry but Signore Moses didn't inform me that you'd be coming, but I guess that was the idea. What can I do for you?"

"Actually I'm the manager of the Buy More in Burbank."

"Really then you know Big Mike. Man oh man I haven't seen him in ages we met at a Buy More convention years back and have been communicating since. He's the one that's been helping with my English. Don't tell me you're his son in law, Lester?"

"No, no I mean yes I'm his son in law but the name is Morgan Grimes and this is my fiancée, Alex McHugh. We're here-"

"I can't believe I'm actually getting to meet you. You know Big Mike has told me a lot about your family."

"My family? Yeah right my family I'm sure but-"

"Well about your mother," said Michelone.

"My mother, right I should've known," and before Morgan could speak Michelone (Big Mike in Italian) continued.

"He said she was his Jane and he was her Tarzan and how they like to swing in the jungle together. Shaking it up, making a ruckus in the forest and frightening the other little animals, what was it he said?

"I'm afraid to ask what and actually I really don't-"

"The lion ain't sleeping tonight, if you know what I mean."

"I'm trying not to so if you don't mind now for what I need from you."

"Anything you want just fire away. I tell you what I'll make you temporary manager for the day. You run the Burbank Buy More this one is much the same sell what you can at the highest price you can get away with. No down payments and no refunds. You buy it, it's yours."

"Sounds like the Buy More motto but where are you going?"

"It's morning son and you know what that means?"

"Time for reflection and pastries," said Morgan.

"Your daddy taught you well," said Michelone as he disappeared into the manager's office.

"Alex I want to walk around a little in here, you can go outside and tell the men to bring Pam inside. They can hold her in the break room."

Alex left, leaving Morgan walking around inspecting the isles of merchandise. Everything was exactly the same as his. It was like they had transported the Burbank Buy More and translated everything into Italian before planting it here.

"Hey dude," Morgan heard a voice say from behind a shelf.

"Are you talking to me?" asked Morgan as he turned the corner to find two Buy More white shirts hiding.

"Yeah, we overheard the boss talking to you."

"Overheard? Right and that ease dropping equipment just happens to be in your hand," said Morgan. "What do you want?"

"Is it true you work in the city of angels and hot babes, Los Angeles? You work in the sacred holy of holies Burbank Buy More."

"Yes I'm the manager there but I wouldn't call it sacred," said Morgan thinking these two were off their rockers the perfect Buy More employees.

"Sacrilege," said the other man next to him.

"Calm down Tommaso, he doth not know what he speaketh."

"Listen I really don't have time for this and I'm pretty sure that isn't correct middle English so if you don't mind," said Morgan as he tried to walk pass them.

"No so fast do you know Jeffster?"

"Of course I do, Jeff Barnes and Lester Patel they worked for me in Burbank until they broke out on their traveling carnival act, why?"

"You see we've formed a cover band and play their songs. We're looking to hit the big time like them and blow this crappy store for the big time."

"So you formed a cover band of a cover band?" The two men nodded. "You guys don't happen to sleep in you cars do you?"

"How'd you know? You're clairvoyant I knew it that's their secret. See Tommaso he was testing us before to see if we're worthy. Please oh sacred one impart on us your wisdom."

"Stop sleeping in your cars with the motors running and take a shower."

"See what I was saying sage advice."

"The phone's ringing," said Tommaso looking around trying to answer it.

"Oh no it's not my dear buffoon, you're hearing things again," said Tommaso's friend.

"Pesky left ear," replied Tommaso.

Morgan used the opportunity to break away from the two and try to lose them in the first crowds that started to fill the store. Like true Buy More employees the sight of customers worked like a crucifix does to Dracula and they beat feet. He saw Alex walk in with the agents and Pam. Two of them took Pam to the break room while the others deploy around the store.

"We're all in place," radioed Alex from her position outside.

"Good now we wait," said Morgan. Somewhere along the line he wasn't sure when but he had taken charge of this mission. It made him feel confident for once and he realized he didn't need the Cobra or any other pseudonym. He could just be Agent Morgan Grimes and he was happy with that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawks took off from the Bataan early before dawn. The UH-60 was heavily modified for quieter operations and employing stealth technology to be less visible to radar. They were used in the raid on Osama bin Laden's compound back in May 2011 and now again against Novokov's lair. They hugged the ground as they made their way in land and sat down not far from the compound. Rick took his men with him while Greg broke the rest up into two squads with two staff sergeants in charge of their respective squads.

"We maintain radio silence until zero eight then give them hell," said Rick.

"Roger that and good hunting."

Rick checked his phone app to see where Novokov was and the GPS had him heading to the meet at the Buy More. Rick had hoped to take Novokov at the factory but this was better. Autur had to split his men to cover himself at the drop which Rick had built into his plan. Since he had only light forces this helped even up the odds and by attacking on two sides he figured now he had the upper hand.

"Follow me," said Rick as he led his four men up to the knoll. "Okay suppressed weapons only or knives. This has to be quick and silent." Rick's men nodded in agreement as they screwed suppressors on their Military issue side arms.

Rick went first, running up the knoll then leaping over the fence landing dropping into a ball then coming up with pistol at the ready. Then he waved for his men to follow and one after one they all got into the compound quietly and undetected.

"This way," said Rick as he led the men to an improvised motor pool. There were two guards posted that they took out in rapid succession. "Okay show me what you can do," said Rick to two of his men as he and the others went around slashing tires on the remaining vehicles. In less than a second both LAVs were purring.

"It's almost eight," said Rick looking at his watch. "I want you three to take your LAV over to the fence where your Lieutenant will be bringing his men in through. Try to stay hidden when they attack the fence for a few minutes. Novoko's men will come out to challenge them and you can circle around to out flank them. If I'm right we'll have this compound in less than ten minutes."

"Roger that," said the men as they drove off to meet up with their companions.

"Sir what are we going to do," asked the Marine left with Rick.

"Much the same thing just that once our people are in the compound I want to break off and check out that train. Those cars are unusual and deserve a closer look. What do you say corporal, do you feel up to it?"

"It's going to be a fine Marine Corps day today, Sir. Semper Fi."

"Roger that, Semper Fi. Now let's get over into position I want this down, dirty and done."

Rick drove off and parked as first light was breaking over the horizon. In the distance he thought he saw Air Force One transiting towards the Civilian / Military airport at Capodichino. He felt lucky he was in the field so he wouldn't have to jump through all the hoops at the airport. Looking at his watch it was sixty seconds to X hour and then he heard two loud explosions one in front of his position and another to his rear.

The Lieutenant used explosives to open a hole in the fence so his men could pour in and as Rick guessed correctly Novokov's men came running out taking defensive positions from which to launch a counter attack. Rick with his LAV and the other team with theirs caught the hostiles in a crossfire making quick work of them. The battle was won before it began.

"Sir look over at the train," yelled the driver.

"What? I can't hear," said Rick who was on the fifty caliber taking out the last of Novokov's men.

"Sir, the train is pulling out," said the man pointing at it.

"Get me over to it now," yelled Rick. Win the battle but lose the war came to mind for some reason and this couldn't happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex set herself up a sniper nest in the alleyway next to the Buy More with a Barrett M107 .50. She radioed Morgan when Novokov pull up outside with three black Mercedes SUVs so he'd be ready. Morgan met Novokov head on face to face in the middle of the Buy More, Gary Cooper style in High Noon. Each man looked over the other playing a game of wits trying to stare the other down like two cats getting ready to attack looking for a kink the other's armor. After minutes of awkward silence that seemed longer, Novokov spoke.

"Where is Lieutenant Nash hiding? I was expecting him to be here not you. But I guess I should've known he'd be too scared," said Novokov.

"Well, I'm sorry but you've got me so lump it dude and by the way I don't see our Colonel so unless you've got him up your sleeve you need to turn around and walk. You can come back when you intend to hold up your half of the bargain."

"I've got a guy outside with a SA-14 pointed at this building. As a matter of fact it's the same one I used to bring down your bird." There was a loud noise outside like a very large firecracker exploding.

"Where is that fool Tommaso and his pal," screamed Michelone as he came out of his office. "I bet those fools are at it again. Last year they blew up the junction box and the store was without electricity for a month."

"Don't worry I've got the situation under control," said Morgan.

"Thank God you're here son I can get back to where I left off with the inventory."

"Inventory?"

"Yeah I think I was up to sixty-two sheep before that noise woke me up," said Michelone as he went back into his office and closed the door."

"Boss," radioed one of Novokov's men he touched his ear to listen, "we just lost the missile launcher to a sniper."

"I don't much care for those ear pieces too but if your people are telling you that your man was taken out by a sniper that would be mine, so can we get back to the swap or do I need to tell my people to take a few more of yours out. You want to play a little my dog's bigger than yours?"

"Boss we just got word, the factory's being overrun." Novokov heard in his ear piece.

"I guess you've got me," said Autur as he slowly brought this arm up and talked into hidden mic in the sleeve. "Send in the Colonel and the train."

"Confirm send off the train," repeated Novokov's man in his earpiece.

"Roger send in. You were just too good for me I guess," said Novokov smiling. The president was in and the train of death was on its way. His scheme was in motion nothing could stop him now.


	20. Chapter 20

Don't own Chuck

The test of will seemed to reward Morgan when Alex radioed him that Novokov's men were bringing Casey inside from one of his parked Mercedes SUVs. It seemed like high noon in the Old West in the Buy More complete with tumble weed courtesy of lawns and gardening. The double glass doors opened broke the deadly calm as two men in black escorted Casey inside. Morgan nodded to one of the Marines and they escorted Pam in to stand beside him.

"How does this work now," said Novokov, "you're the man in charge."

"Tell him Cobra how it's going to be," said Casey looking around the store happily noticing Morgan had all the exits covered.

"No John, it just Morgan Grimes, Agent Grimes and this is how it's going to go on my mark the prisoners will walk forward towards each of us and once we have our people back you will leave the premises," said Morgan with no stutter or hesitation in his voice.

"Sounds acceptable to me," said Autur, "and just to make everyone honest I brought this," he held up a grenade pulling the pin but keeping his hand on the safety lever. "Shoot me and I drop it and we all go boom. A friend of mine once told me bring a grenade that gets attention and I think he was right so let's start this."

"I concur if you're tired of screwing around," said Morgan as he pushed Pam to start walking. Casey and Pam walked down the store's main isle until the met each other in the center.

"Don't think this is over sister," said Casey. "I'm going to find you and when I do you're going to regret that you didn't stay in your prison cell."

"Threats John, that and some Euro change will buy you a cup of coffee."

"Enough with the foreplay," said Autur, "Pam we need to go right now the train is leaving the station." She understood and hurried along.

"John come on we've got places to be," said Morgan wanting to get to Rick to help rescue Chuck and Sarah.

"Until next time John," said Pam as she continued on to Autur.

"Sooner than you think," replied Casey as he walked over to Morgan.

Once the swap was made, Novokov uncuffed Pam then retreated outside back to his waiting vehicles driving away as fast as he could but without drawing attention.

"Morgan quick untie me, I can take them out in the parking lot before the getaway and with acceptable civilians casualties."

"No John we've got to go I've got a chopper coming in for us. The President is already here and Rick is over running Novokov's compound as we speak. If we hurry we can catch up with Rick and lend a hand besides neither Novokov nor Pam are going anywhere. We've got a tracking device on both of them. I got Pan to swallow a GLG 4000 hidden in my sock."

"Your what? You said sock?"

"It's a long story," said Morgan as he cut Casey's bindings. "We planted a virus in Novokov's phone that lets us used it's GPS to track him."

"Grimes it sounds like you've finally grown up, good work." Said by Casey made Morgan feel confident.

"Dad," said Alex as she hugged him, "we missed you." Casey liked the look of Alex with his Barret slung over her shoulder, even if it was almost comical the weapon being almost as long as she was tall.

"Come on guys this way we need to get to the roof," said Morgan. It was then that Casey realized that he was in a Buy More.

"Christ I'm never going to get out of this place am I? This reminds me of an episode I saw once on the Twilight Zone."

"Later Dad," said Alex as she took his hand and pulled him along.

"Sorry I zoned out for a minute. I need a radio I have to talk with Rick, Chuck and Sarah are trapped on the train next to the compound."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah held each other throughout the night. He didn't want to ever let her go but it was close to morning and he knew what he had to do. Sarah looked into his eyes and could tell there was something hidden bothering him. She wanted to remind him about their pact but rethought pushing because between the two of them Chuck seemed to honor it more. When the time came he would tell her, a decision she later regretted.

"Okay it will be time soon Love you have to get up and stand next to the door."

"Do I have to I like it here in your arms," said Sarah as she kissed him.

"I do too and I wish we could stay like this forever but we can't. I wish there was another way," said Chuck almost telling her what he didn't want to say.

"Another way for what?" Just then they heard the sound of explosions and gunfire.

"Rick," said Chuck, "Casey must've gotten word out somehow before he was captured." Just then the train began to move. "Love we're out of time go to the door and stand by. I'll be right there."

Sarah went to the door and Chuck reached into the control panel tapping in commands on a small touch screen. The door made a hissing sound like the release of hydraulics then slid open.

"Christ, the compound is on fire and there's a LAV coming up on us. I think I see Rick in it. Yes, it's Rick," said Sarah as she began yelling and waving at him.

"Okay Corporal I want to see some of your driving skills," yelled Rick down to the driver. "Bring us alongside that train we need to recover my friends."

"Yes Sir just like GTA," said the Corporal as he pulled up next to the car matching speed over rough terrain."

"Chuck, Rick is here come on quick we need to go," said Sarah as she stood in the doorway she caught a look she recognized one she remembered from their mission in Milan. When they captured Sofia Stepanova at the fashion show and when Chuck closed a door, locking himself inside to save her. "Chuck you're not coming, are you?"

"I can't but I don't have time to explain," said Chuck as he shoved her out into Rick's arms. "I told you I'd keep you save. Rick, throw me a radio." Chuck caught it on the fly then disappeared back inside.

"No, Rick let me go I've got to get back inside," said Sarah but as she fought to get free the door on the freight car closed.

"I'm sorry Love," said Chuck over the radio, "but there was not choice once I opened the door our car sync'd with the rest of the cars and they could only be closed from the inside here. I can't open this one without the master override command and reprograming the central computer. Rick you need to escort the train to is final destination under no circumstances should you try to stop it nor let anyone fire on it."

"Chuck you can't do this," screamed Sarah.

"You know I do and you'd do the same thing in my shoes. Rick, the cars are full of aluminium sulphide and mix with water become hydrogen sulphide but I've sealed them-"

"And yourself," yelled Sarah crying.

"Yes, when the train hits the lake the cars will settle to the bottom. The water will cushion the impact so they will remain sealed. Tell the Admiral, he'll need to bring in a special decon team. I'd recommend the Cape Raye they handed the stuff coming out of Syria."

"Chuck you can tell him yourself," said Rick looking over at Sarah. There was a pause on the other side of the radio as if Chuck were taking a deep breath.

"Rick, I don't see that happening."

"No!" yell Sarah, "you can't, I won't let you, we won't let you."

"Chuck, if I blow your car what would happen?"

"You can't, you risk opening all the cars besides I'd probably get killed in the explosion so don't even try. I've thought all this through already."

"You mean while we were talking about Sam's birthday party you were thinking about this? How could you?"

"Love, please don't. Listening to you talk about it was as if I were there and in a certain way made this all easier. I love you. I don't know what else to say, I've always loved you."

"And I love you."

"You know the pony might be a little over the top," said Chuck trying to distract Sarah.

"You want to talk about this now?"

"Love there might not be another time," Chuck said then pause. "I was thinking about a piñata I always liked them just make sure Morgan doesn't eat too much candy. He gets even more Morgan on a sugar high."

"I'll try to remember that," said Sarah as she dried her eyes trying to calm herself down.

"You have to make sure Razib is there. I know the girls will want him to be there and the party is also for them."

"I promise I'll contact Margo," said Sarah suddenly she had an idea. "Sweetie the Toy Maker designed the train cars, didn't he?"

"Sarah you need to tell Chuck we're going to be at the lake soon," said Rick but she ignored him.

"Sweetie, answer me! It's important the Toy Maker designed the locking mechanism on the cars to transport the aluminium sulphide."

"Yes, I remember seeing it in one of Razib's drawings that was how I was able to hack into it, why?" Sarah flashed.

"Sweetie we've got the master override code. Remember that last piece of intel Razib gave you on the Toy Maker. We thought he wrote go to hell but Razib saw it upside down."

"Sarah the first cars are going in," yelled Rick.

"Chuck try 7734 0+ 09! Hurry please I can't lose you now," yelled Sarah as the rest of the train went into the lake going straight under. The corporal made a sharp right breaking and downshifting to bring the LAV to a stop before it went into the lake too.

Sarah and Rick both jumped out scouring the surface of the lake but seeing only bubbles from the non-water tight compartments coming up then nothing. The lake's surface returned placid and calm like before. Sarah dropped to her knees crying as she grabbed handful of rocks and pebbles from the bank throwing them into the lake in desperation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of Naples, Novokov and Pam drove up to a waiting helicopter. Novokov saw to the loading while Pam ducked out for a few minutes when she came back she was on a phone. She smiled at Autur then hung up slipping it into her pocket then she went up to Novokov and kissed him.

"You came for me," said Pam.

"I told you I'd take care of you and I generally keep my word," said Novokov as he kissed her back, "now we need to get out of here before things get hot. I've got a yacht waiting for us in off the coast and from there where ever you want. I think we need to lay low for a while until the heat blows over."

"I agree Rio could be nice this time of year and I think you'll like me in a two piece," said Pam smiling at him.

"I think you're right so let's go Mrs. Jones," said Novokov as he handed Pam her new passport then took her hand and led her to the waiting bird now rotating for take-off. They ducked their heads and boarded getting inside a man next to the pilot closed the door then the pilot went through last minute checks. The man returned to his seat and the chopper lifted off the deck heading out to sea.

"Autur, I want you to know that you'll always be a hero for me," said Pam.

"It sounds like you're going somewhere," said Novokov, "it's a little late to have a change of heart."

"I haven't had a change of heart nor am I going anywhere but you are," she said as she drew her pistol and shot him. Neither men in the front flinched they were in on it.

"So this is how you show thanks," said Novokov as he touched his wound and looked at his bloody hand.

"Sorry but your pilot gave me a phone and on the other end was Madame Wong who told me your plot failed."

"Chuck," said Novokov.

"Yes and if I wanted to survive this fiasco I had to, well do this. I truly am sorry but you know how it is a girl has to look out for herself."

"I guess you're right but I have to admit this is no real shocker," said Novokov breathing heavy now. "I took a chance on you. I wanted something like what Chuck has but I guess were both losers."

"Autur you know spies don't fall in love."

"You can't fault a guy for dreaming. I want to give you a ring," said Novokov cringing in pain. "Here take this it's yours," he said as he passed her a ring with a cotter pin attached.

"What's this," Pam asked puzzled.

"That came from this," said Novokov as he pulled out the grenade he had before from his pocket the safety lever flipped off. His last effort before dying the grenade fell from his hand and rolled up under his seat. Pam dove for it wanting to throw it out before it was too late but it rolled back just out of reach. She turned for the exit.

Fishermen complained about a loud explosion over the gulf and being showered with metallic debris from some sort of aircraft. The first people reported a UFO had exploded over the gulf. Others went as far as saying that it was some sort of prelude to an invasion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The chopper carrying the rest of the team reached Novokov's compound. Once in radio contact Casey contacted Rick and was brought up to speed. Casey being Casey had the bird hover over the lake so he could dive in swimming down through the brackish dark waters he couldn't see a thing but that didn't stop him none the less. The copter set down next to the LAV so that Alex and Morgan could run over to Sarah. They tried to console her but nothing short of miracle would help her.

"Don't worry, there's still hope," said Morgan, "Casey will find him. You'll see this can't be it. I know Chuck he's always got a plan."

"That's the problem," said Sarah through her pain and tears, "this was his plan and his plans always work. If only I had flashed earlier what's wrong with me. I'm to blame if I hadn't gotten so emotional then maybe-"

"Then maybe what?" said a voice from behind them. "You know if Casey keeps that up he's going to get water logged."

They all turned around to see Chuck standing behind them dripping wet. Sarah ran over to him and he held out his arms but instead of a hug she punched him.

"I warned you about the next time you did your crazy crap there would be hell to pay. Now hug me, please."

"But I'm wet," said Chuck as he rubbed his jaw.

"I don't care and if you don't want more just do as I say," Sarah said as she kissed him. Rick waved for Casey to come ashore then they built a fire to warm and dry both men off but Chuck didn't need a fire to warm up he had Sarah.

"So you heard me," said Sarah still clinging to him. He felt her body still shaking from fear.

"I'm sorry I never wanted to do this to you," said Chuck as he kissed her.

"Yes Harry, tell us how you got out?" said Casey.

"Harry? Yeah Harry Potter, what magic did you use" said Morgan.

"You idiot like Harry Houdini," said Casey.

"So we're back to status quo," sighed Morgan.

"Well I heard Sarah and entered the code then it asked for a vocal password. I remembered what the Toy Maker told me on his death bed, 'kill them all' and it worked. I had complete access and was able to safely open my door while making sure the others stayed seal, but by then I was in the lake. So I opened the door and the force of the water filling the car kept me from escaping I had to wait for it to fill. Lucky for me when it settled it turned on its side so I was able to get some deep breaths from an air pocket before making my way to the surface. When I came up I was all the way on the other side of the lake and it took time to make it over here."

As Chuck was explaining the second LAV pulled up. Casey was the first to see the MEU commander get out and walk over. The rest started to stand up.

"No stay put you guys deserve the rest. I swear I've never seen a group to get themselves in a pickle then slide out of it like you people. We took the compound without losing a man and Novoko's plan was thwarted. The President wanted to thank you personally but got called away."

"We've got a couple of bad guys to catch," said Casey, "and I've got some restitution to collect."

"Sorry John but you won't be collecting it from Novokov. The trackers you planted on both Novokov and Martin went silent over the gulf a few minutes ago. We've gotten reports on an explosion and floating wreckage but no confirmation as of yet."

"Hydra doesn't like failure and this operation has to have set them back a pretty penny so I'm not surprised."

"Sweetie, now that this mission is over can we get our daughter and go home?"

"I was thinking the same thing," said Chuck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later Chuck and Sarah with Sam were in their Lear crossing the Atlantic almost reaching the Eastern seaboard. Chuck was in the pilot seat while Sarah was seeing to Sam in the back then she came up in the cockpit with Sam in her arms.

"So tell me again, how did you get rid of everyone," asked Sarah.

"Get rid of sounds bad, I prefer giving them alternative means of returning but I guess that was what I was trying to do. Well Molly wanted to spend more time with Clara so I sent them all to Chicago first class. Emma and Molly will spend another week with Ellie and Devon then they'll all come out to visit with us for the event."

"So we're back to calling it the event again?"

"What can I say, I like the melodramatic."

"Just as long as you leave it to party planning from now on, right Sam tell your father."

"Yuck" said Sam as if on cue.

"I offered Morgan and Alex first class tickets back and they jumped on them. They wanted the time to be alone but they wanted certain amenities too."

"But I bet you didn't tell them you offered the same thing to Casey."

"It completely slipped my mind," Chuck said as they both laughed.

"I love you Mr. Walker," said Sarah as she bent down and kissed him.

"And I love you more," said Chuck, "Here you can give me Sam I know you want to fly."

"Is it that obvious?" said Sarah as Chuck put the plane in autopilot and got up.

"Come here little love," said Chuck but as soon as he had Sam in his arms she turned around protesting with her little arms outstretched to Sarah.

"Mamma," Sam said clearly and loudly.

"Oh, come back to your mamma my sweet beautiful baby," said Sarah as she hugged Sam and tears of joy came flowing. Chuck wrapped his arms around both as they passed over Langley little did they know what turmoil was going on below that soon would be catching up to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman sat on her government Lear heading towards Antwerp with a briefcase handcuffed to her wrist. This was a sensitive mission that she had to do herself. The only other agents she trusted enough to do this were currently tied up in an operation in Italy so that meant she had to get her feet wet and her hands dirty again. She got up dragging the case behind her; she forgot it was attached to her wrist.

"What a pain," she said out loud as it banged against the back of her leg. She went to the bar and poured herself a Scotch then went back to her seat.

"How's your flight Diane," said Roan over the monitor in front of her.

"Remind me to stock the bar personally on all the flights I have to fly."

"Is it that bad," he asked.

"Better now that I'm talking to you," said the General as she fixed her hair for him. "I was thinking after I get this thing done in Antwerp maybe you could come and we could do a little private debriefing."

"Why Diane what have you got in mind?"

"Do I need to paint you a picture? I appreciate the company but why did you call?"

"Just holding down the fort like you asked and wanted to tell you that Team Bartowski is back home in Burbank. It seems the mission was a success they were able to save the President although if they'd failed I think you'd have heard about it. In addition, they flushed out a couple Hydra moles in the Secret Service and it seems Novokov is dead. I'd say not a bad day's work. If you want I can have them meet you in Antwerp for back up?"

"No I think they deserve a little R&R but if you want to come and see me the visit would be appreciated and rewarded. You can ask Mary to fill in for you while you're here."

"But you won't have any back up when you put touch down."

"Not to worry MI6 is sending Cole Barker and I asked the DEA to assign Agent Miller to me while I'm in Antwerp."

"So you won't need me?"

"I need you to give me one of your special debriefings," said Beckman as she lifted her glass to him with a coy smile."

"Roger that Diane I'll be on a supersonic within the hour."

"I look forward to it," she said, "Beckman out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To Be Continued Chuck vs The House


End file.
